Our Binding Hearts: An Amuto FanFic
by MyMidnightWish
Summary: not stolen!  Amu and Ikuto have been friends since a fatal fight between them. When a romance is finaly sparked, Ikuto disappears. Years pass and Amu finally copes with Ikuto's absence. But what happens when a man who looks like Ikuto appears?
1. Chapter 1: Where it all Began

**Chapter 1: The Meeting**  
><em>Amu Hinamori's POV<em>  
>It was a normal day as I strolled into lunch that fateful moment in the third grade. I, Amu Hinamori, was the last person in line at lunch. Meaning only one thing, I lost my lunch seat! So finally, when I had acquired my lunch I examined the opening seats:<br>1.) The nerd table (like I was gonna sit there)  
>2.) The boys' table (pft I couldn't sit there)<br>3.) and finally the girls' table (maybe?)  
>I examined my options and decided to sit at the girls table :| Yeah, my first week of school was going sooo well!<p>

_Ikuto's POV_  
>I was enjoying my lunch with my best friend, Yoru, when a girl with pink hair and honey colored eyes sat in front of me. She seemed like the quiet cool type and boy, did her face show it. She didn't smile at all nor did she only seemed interested in her lunch to be gone and this lunch period to be over. I heard the girls around me whisper about her.<br>"Hey! That's Amu Hinamori! She's the famous girl my cousin told me about! I didn't know she had lunch here I thought she had 5th period lunch with the other cool kids 0.0" A girl with brunette hair said.  
>"I heard she beat up the whole 7th grade soccer team." A blonde commented.<br>"Impossible! There's no way she did that she looks so average!" The burnette said.  
>They bickered like that for ten minutes, but you'd have to be stupid not to see that this girl was a big deal. I smirked to myself and continued to listen to the gossip.<p>

_Amu's POV_  
>I sat in front of a boy with midnight blue hair and deep ocean blue eyes. He seemed nice, but I bet he's a flirt since he was sitting at the girls' table. This boy glanced at me now and again; it was starting to bother me! For one thing I hated sitting at the girls table because they always gossiped about me, now two, I got a boy staring at me like I was important or he wanted to say something.<br>"Oi! If u want to say something, say it now instead of staring at me like an idiot!" I said annoyed. "And you_ girls_.." I said the word girls with disgust."Stop gossiping about me I'm not deaf, I CAN hear you."  
>They all looked at me with awe like I said something life changing. Was the whole school this way? Was I the only sensible one here?<p>

_Ikuto's POV_  
>I looked at the pinkette referred to as Amu Hinamori. She seemed very mature for her age and she clearly looked pissed off. the girls seemed too scared to say anything to her so I decided I would.<br>"Hi, I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi, nice to meet you!" I said calmly.  
>She didn't seem interested in what I wanted to say, "I'm Amu Hinamori, if you haven't heard already."<br>"Why do you always seem like you have no interest in everything, so I don't know what's the word..."I pondered for a moment.  
>"Indifferent is the word you're looking for." Amu said in a superior tone.<br>Someone's a little too full of themselves!  
>"Yeah that." I said in a monotone.<br>Then, I couldn't help myself, I was so mad that this girl was acting like we were all idiots! I grabbed my milk and poured it over her head. I realized what I just did and my face turned bright red. Amu definately was pissed off now.

_Amu's POV_  
>That little idiot poured milk on my head and he was going to regret it. No one was moving, no one said a word. Good! They shouldn't be saying anything when I'm in this state. I was glad I was fast enough because I jumped on top of the lunch table and slapped Ikuto right across the face! That little idiot deserved it!<br>Ikuto rubbed his cheek and looked down. I could tell he was embaressed and I bet he thinking some nasty words right now. I just watched him make the same mistakes again. He threw a fit and we started to bicker. The principal came and scolded us. Then he told us to wait outside. I stomped out and stayed as far away from Ikuto as possible.

_Ikuto's POV_  
>Amu was strong, her slap actually HURT! That was actually impressive back there and I was really regretting making her mad. She must hate me right now, I laughed at that thought. She'd be an idiot not to.<br>"Sorry" I said earnestly.  
>"Uh huh, sure you are, you're just hoping I don't slap you again." Amu said.<br>"Really I mean it, but you're right I am hoping you wont slap me again." I said.  
>Amu seemed to care less and less about what I had to say. I saw her finger a necklace that said "Love", I could barely see the word since she was so far away from me. "How old are you?" I asked.<br>"9" She said.  
>"Im ten." I stated.<br>"So you're in fourth grade?" She asked me.  
>"Yes." I answered.<br>"Thats cool." She said calmly. Did I hear a hint of disappointment?

_Amu's POV_  
>School was over and I wanted to get home as soon as possible. As I got out, I saw Ikuto talking to a group of girls. What a surprise! He spotted me as I crossed the street purposely avoiding going his way. Running over to me, he waved to what seemed to be his fan girls. I guess Ikuto is popular here.<br>Smiling at me, he handed me a chocolate bar. It was my favorite kind, Milky way, I glared at him," Is this some kind of trap?"  
>"Nope. Treaty candy I guess." Ikuto shrugged.<br>"Ok then. Well I'm gonna go now. So see ya whenever!" I said clearly showing him I didn't want to be near him.  
>"Then let me walk you home it's the least I could do!" He insisted.<br>"No thanks!" I said and started walking.  
>"Seems we're going the same way." Ikuto said.<br>Then a blonde girl came in. She was amazingly pretty and she glued herself to Ikuto. I took this little chance to walk away or more like briskly jog.

(1 week later) ^.^ I found out Ikuto lived in the neighborhood next to mine, but I made an effort to be friend with him since I had to walk with him everyday, unless of course, the blonde came. I hated trying to be nice to him and he clearly caught that because he put his arm around me and started saying friendly things.  
>"I'm so happy we're friends now!" Ikuto said tauntingly.<br>"Uh...yeah." I said steadily. I really wanted to break that arm of his :| "So I was thinking we should sit together at lunch, buddy." Ikuto suggested.  
>"Umm..I rather sit by myself thanks." I said nervously.<br>"What kind of friend would I be if I let you sit alone?" Ikuto smiled.  
><em>Doki! Doki!<em>  
>What was that? Why did my heart suddenly beat faster...this is confusing...Ikuto?<p>

**********  
>Months had passed and I became best friends with Ikuto he was in the sixth grade now and I was in 5th. Today was graduation and I was hoping Ikuto would attend, but of course he had school during the ceremony. Still a little bit of me wished he skipped. I needed my best friend here. To be honest Ikuto was my only friend. No one wanted to talk to me after I slapped ikuto in the third grade. I laughed at that memory. The day I met him.<br>It was my turn to get my mini diploma and I walked up to the podium. I looked at the audience and right there in the corner of the room I saw Ikuto smiling at me. He was here! But why? He had school today! Must I always talk sense into that boy? All in all I was really happy he was here, right when I needed him. After the ceremony, I got to talk to Ikuto alone.  
>"What are you doing here? Don't you have school?" I asked smiling.<br>"Now what kind of best friend would I be if I didn't attend your graduation?" Ikuto laughed.  
>"I'd understand! You have school! Aren't you going to get into trouble?" I half shouted.<br>"I only get in trouble if I get caught. But aren't you happy I came?" Ikuto asked.  
>I blushed a little and smiled looking at the ground, "Of course I am."<br>He patted my head and smiled too.  
>"Oh and I have a little graduation present for you."He said.<br>"Huh?"I asked confused.  
>"Its a necklace. I remembered that you lost your other one, so I hope its ok that I'm replacing it."Ikuto said.<br>I studied the necklace he gave me. It was half a heart my half said "LO". The letters were studded with little pink diamonds and in the corner of the heart was a blue cross. "Where's the other half?" I asked stupidly.  
>"Right here." Ikuto said smiling pointing to the necklace around his neck. I should have known that :3 I laughed and hugged Ikuto tight. I never wanted to forget this moment...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Kiddy King

**(Recap)  
><strong>"Right here." Ikuto said smiling pointing to the necklace around his neck.  
>I should have known that :3 I laughed and hugged Ikuto tight. I never wanted to forget this moment...<p>

_**Amu's POV**_  
>A few days had passed since graduation and finally summer was kicking in. It was a bright day and I got a good feeling about going out. I told my parents good bye and walked out to the park. I saw a flash of blonde hair and there bfore me stood the blonde that was Ikuto's fangirl.<br>"Hi." I said.  
>"Are u going out with Ikuto?" She asked me.<br>"NO! We're best friends and nothing more! Why would you even suspect that?" I asked blushing hard.  
>"Because of the necklace you dimwit! Do you realize what it says or what half of it says?" She asked me.<br>"Lo...he has VE" I said making air quotes.  
>"Yes, which spells love." She seemed very mad at this fact. "He gave that to you for a reason you know! How dense can you be Hinamori Amu?"<br>"What's your name random fangirl?" I asked.  
>"Hoshina Utau." Utau seemed surprised that I didn't know who she was.<br>"Nice name, seems vaguely fimilar. But what do you care if I date ikuto?" I asked.  
>"Because I'm his sister!" Utau almost shouted hoarsely at me. "No one gets near Ikuto except me!"<br>"I see." I sighed."Well don't worry I am not after Ikuto!"

_**Utau's POV**_  
>Was this girl insane or something? Ikuto was the perfect guy! Any girl would be lucky to be treated dearly by him. But Amu is treating it as if being friends with Ikuto, being loved by him, was nothing! I had the strong urge to slap her and yell cusses.<br>Ikuto was all I ever wanted and I can't believe it only took her months to get this close to him. Ikuto knows I love him very much, but rejects me all the time! Amu...this girl doesn't know what she has...

_**Amu/Utau POV**_  
>She just doesn't get it! If only she knew how I felt about Ikuto!<p>

_**Amu's POV**_  
>Right on cue, Ikuto walks into the scene and smiles at us. Utau swoons and wraps her arms around Ikuto's neck. She frowned unhappily when she felt the necklace. I secretly laughed and turned to walk away. I felt someone grab my arm, so I turned around. Ikuto's eyes seemed desperate but he smirking. Why the hell was he smirking? Then,<br>right in front of Utau, he hugged me close to him and I saw how his hair hid his face...Ikuto...what was he thinking about right now?  
>I couldn't help but hug him back and I really wanted to spend the day with him but it seemed too much to ask.<p>

_**Ikuto's POV**_  
>I held onto Amu for about ten minutes in counting. Why didn't she say hi to me? Why was she leaving? Did she want to escape me that much...or did Utau tell her something I don't know about? All these questions were going through my mind. Did Amu really want to be my best friend?<br>I reviewed the facts, through out the months Amu had been distant about being with each other a lot. She even said she rather sit alone than sit with me. Feeling hurt and confused I let her go.  
>"Ikuto?" Amu asked me.<br>"Huh?" I said annoyed.  
>"Do you um...w-want to..uh..spend the d-day with me?" She stuttered.<br>I always thought her stuttering was cute, I took this moment to tease her a bit.  
>"Amu why are you stuttering?" I asked playfully ruffling her hair.<br>"I don't know!" Amu said half shouting.  
>"Hmmm...and the WHOLE day, right Amu?" I asked to confirm her words.<br>"Yup, the whole day, but if you don't want to that's ok." Amu said the last words quietly.  
>"I don't think that's a very good idea." I said plainly.<br>"Why not?" Amu asked sort of mad.  
>"Because I don't think your parents would like it if I spent the night."<br>I said cooly

_**Amu's POV **_  
>My jaw just dropped at that sentence! Him spend the NIGHT? Ikuto laughed at me and patted my head.<br>"I'm kidding, Amu-chan!" He said between laughs.  
>I sighed in relief, there was no way I would ever imply that. Then we both heard a cough. Utau was still there, I felt my face flush.<br>"Ummmmmmm...well I'm gonna go then. bye!" I said and ran off.

_**Ikuto's POV**_  
>I kept chuckling, but then I met Utau's death glare. Again, she plastered herself to me and looked like she was on the verge of tears.<br>I stayed quiet and waited for her to say something. Utau was very dear to me but her brother complex was getting annoying. She is a famous singer and life was really going her way, but she always seemed lonely. That's mostly my fault. Slowly stroking her hair, I soothed her hard breathing.  
>"Ikuto, why do you care about Hinamori-kohai?" Utau asked.<br>"She's my best friend how could I not care?" I asked cooly.  
>"But I'm your sister you never treat ME that way!" she said stubbornly.<br>"Yes, but that's because I live with you." l teased.  
>"Baka!" Utau shouted hitting my head multiple times.<br>"I love you too, Utau-chan." I said plainly.  
>Utau blushed furiously at that comment but smiled sweetly. She was just too easy to make happy.<br>"Ikuto, please play the violin for me!" Utau pleaded.  
>"It's at home!" I murmured.<br>"Let's go get it then :)" Utau said.  
>"Fine. Let's go," I mumbled.<br>Utau followed happily, seems I'm not gonna hang out with Amu today.  
>Damn. But I guess Utau deserves at least a few days of happiness. We got home and I quickly looked for my violin. Or more like my father's violin. He left it when he disappeared years ago...<p>

_Amu's POV _  
>That stupid idiot why'd he have to say that? I mean I wanted to make it up to him for treating him so badly. Well whatever! I don't care if he doesn't spend the day with me! I walked around the mall, exited it after an hour or so, and ran down the street. I hadn't noticed that there was someone in front of me.<br>CRASH!  
>Items went flying and I found a flower laying on my lap. I expected the impact to hurt and I sat up rubbing my head. I looked down to see a blonde boy covered in pastries and flowers. I blushed and quickly got off him. (hahahahaha I just had to do that to tadase TAKE THAT tadamu fans!) The boy just smiled and tried wiping everything off.<br>"I'm so sorry! I didn't see where I was going!" I said franticly.  
>"It's alright, Miss!" He said half blushing. "I should have seen you coming!"<br>"At least let me help pay for all the items you will need to replace!"  
>I offered.<br>"No, no! It's really alright!" He insisted. "I'm Hotori Tadase!"  
>"I'm Hinamori Amu." I said plainly.<br>Tadase picked up the flowers that were in ok condition, and slowly grabbed the unsquashed boxes. Surprisingly most of the items were in perfect condition. He offered to walk me to the park and buy me ice cream. Shouldn't I be the one to offer that? Jeez, I didn't know why,but I couldn't bring myself to say anything, as if I were mute. I found a small towel at the store and wetted it up at the water fountain. As soon as Tadase sat down, I told him to be still.  
>"Let me clean you up a bit, you're sort of a mess." I giggled.<br>"That'd be nice, Hinamori-san." he said quietly.  
>I slowly dabbed his face with the wet towel and little by little the pastry bits came off. I noticed how his eyes were a deep reddish violet and they shone better when in contact with the sunlight. I had to admit he did look sort of girly but honest and strong. My heart was beating faster as I got closer to him while cleaning him up. Finally, the whole mess was gone. Tadase smiled at me. That smile made my heart soar. What was I thinking? Amu get a grip!<br>"I'm really sorry about today." I said shyly.  
>"Really, it's alright no need to fuss over it." Tadase assured me.<br>"Well ,what do we gave here?" An all too fimilar voice asked.  
>I looked and saw my best friend standing in front of us with a violin case slung on his back. He was smirking and glaring at the same time.<br>I felt faintly guilty when he saw us. Wait why was I guilty? I offered to hang out today, he's the one that declined!  
><em>But he didn't actually decline. He was teasing you, so you never got a full answer because you ran away.,<em>A voice nagged me.  
>"I-Ikuto?" I asked surprised.<br>Then, Utau stepped out from behind him giving me a death glare. I really felt bad now since she was shouting at me earlier about how close I was with Ikuto. I don't even use an honorific anymore! How could I not notice that? WTF was wrong with me? My head was spinning and spinning.  
>"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" Tadase said angrily.<br>"Hello Tadase-kun, how pleasant to see you after so many LONG PEACEFUL years." Ikuto said wearily.  
>"Why are you here?" Tadase demanded.<br>"To pick up Amu-chan! She asked me to hang out today. Right, Amu?"Ikuto asked.  
>"Yes I did, but you declined!" I felt like hitting myself on the head he never actually said he wouldn't. Crap. Crap. Crap!<br>"Hinamori-San, you know him?" Tadase asked curiously.  
>Not to be mean but wasn't that pretty obvious that I knew Ikuto?<br>"Yes she does, we're BEST FRIENDS," He said making sure he emphasized the words "best friends".  
>I wanted to slap Ikuto again but I didn't want to do that in front of Utau. She would kill me right on the spot. I stayed quiet as they bickered about me. Finally Ikuto grabbed me, but gentlely, and hugged me close.<br>"She's mine you stupid prince, so back off!" Ikuto said angrily.  
>His? Since when did I become his? More questions coursed through my mind as Ikuto said more and more confusing things. Tadase was furious and finally walked away. I realized how child like Tadase was and laughed. He was so cute walking away like a little kid who didn't get what he wanted.<br>"Ikuto?" Utau and I asked at the same time.  
>"Yes?" Iktuo replied.<br>(At same time)  
>"Since when did Amu become yours?" Utau asked shouting.<br>"Since when did I become yours?" I shouted angrily.  
>Ikuto's face slightly turned pinkish-red, but his eyes were hidden by his hair. I waited for an answer and Utau was clearly pissed.<p>

_**Ikuto's POV**_  
>Crap, why did I say that? Now Amu is thinking I'm a total stalker. My mind was filled of things I could say but wouldn't come out of my mouth.<br>"Ikuto?" Amu asked. "Are you listening?"  
>"Yes, I am." I replied quietly.<br>Utau had walked away. I hurt her again, but she'd get over it once I got home and was all hers. I studied Amu behind my bangs and saw she was very curious. Once she relaxed, she was wearing that beautiful smile I always loved. She reached out to my face and lifted my bangs off my eyes. My eyes went wide and that made her smile even more.  
>"Sorry, I said that in front of kiddy king." I said plainly.<br>"It's ok! I mean you seemed very jealous so I understand." She said smirking.  
>"Wait! I was not jealous!" I defended my self childishly.<br>"Mhmm." Amu hummed.  
>"It's true! Why would I be jealous?" I shouted.<br>I forgot we were still in a public park and that there were people who could hear us. I felt my face flush just a tiny bit. Amu was loving this! I wanted to go home, but an idea popped up into my mind.  
>"Can we still hang out?" I asked.<br>"Sure, I mean I was going to go look for TADASE, but I guess I can waste time with you." Amu teased.  
>"Whatever. So can I spend the night?" I said playfully.<br>"NO! YOU PERVERTED PLAY BOY!" She shouted as her face turned 20 shades of red.  
>"Mhmm, I'll ask then." I said laughing. "Wait, how about dinner?"<br>"HUH?"Amu shouted.  
>I rummaged through her jacket pockets and found her phone. I looked through Amu's contacts and called her house. Lucky for me, her sister answered.<br>"Hello! Onee-chan where are you?" Her little sister Ami asked.  
>"Hey Ami!" I said happily.<br>"Who ish tis?" Ami asked.  
>"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Amu's-" I was cut off by Ami.<br>"Mommy! DADDY! ONEE-CHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Ami shouted.  
>Oh how I loved Amu's sister.<br>Amu's mother took the phone and talked.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hi , I was wondering if I could come for dinner."  
>"Uh...sure. Who is this?"<br>"Dont worry, I'm not Amu's boyfriend! Just her best friend. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto."  
>"Well we'd love for you to come to dinner :)"<br>"See you later then."  
>I hung up and smiled deviously at Amu.<p>

_Amu's POV_  
>What the fuck just happened?<p> 


	3. CHapter 3: Cat comes to dinner

_**Recap**_  
>"Dont worry I'm not Amu's boyfriend! Just her best friend. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto."<br>"Well we'd love for u to come to dinner :)"  
>"See you later then."<br>I hung up and smiled deviously at Amu.

_**-Normal POV-**_  
>Later that night, Amu finally got home and was met up with her father crying and her mother annoyed.<br>"Our little birdie is growing up!" Amu's father wailed.  
>"We knew this would happen sometime, honey." Amu's mother,Midori, said.<br>"I'm home!" Amu announced regretfully.  
>"Amu-chan please tell me it's true! Amu doesn't have a boyfriend, right?" Amu's dad asked.<br>"I don't!" Amu shouted and stomped up the staircase.  
>"Amu-chan, it seems you are very close to him, though." Midori said.<br>"Yes, we are..."Amu said sweetly.

_**Amu's POV**_  
>My parents are crazy. Ikuto and I are nothing more than best friends. I faintly felt depressed about that. I changed my clothes for the occasion and ended up wearing a black tank top with a blue cross stitched in and a pair of gray shorts. I added a studded belt and of course I wore the necklace Ikuto had given me at graduation. I examined myself in the mirror and was pretty satisfied.<br>"ONEE-CHAN! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS HERE!" I heard Ami shout.  
>I walked down the stairs and met ikuto's gaze. I couldn't deny that Ikuto was looking good tonight. He wore the usual colors: black, blue,and gray. Ikuto wore a black sleeveless and the collar of the shirt was lined in blue. He was wearing skinny jeans that were baggy at the ends. Attached to the side of his pants was a silver chain that had little pendants. His belt matched mine (no surprise there) and around his neck was his half of the necklace.<br>"Hey Amu-chan!" Ikuto said smiling.  
>"Hello Ikuto..."I said dazed.<br>"Come here." Ikuto said motioning me to come to him.  
>Slowly I walked over to him and he hugged me and whispered in my ear,<br>"Don't worry I'll make your parents like me."  
>"Mom, dad, this is Tsukiyomi Ikuto. My only friend at school." I said after hugging Ikuto.<br>"Nice to meet you, Mr. And Mrs. Hianmori!" Ikuto said and bowed his head.  
>"Likewise Ikuto-kun!" Midori said.<br>My father still didn't approve of Ikuto, so I sighed and suggested to go into the dining room. We all sat down and Ami seemed like she was going to burst out in excitement.  
>"Amu is very lucky! Ikuto is very handsome! Like an evil prince!" Ami laughed.<br>Ikuto said cooly, "Thank you Ami-chan."

_**Ikuto's POV**_  
>Amu's family was warm and welcoming, except the father of course. Amu seemed happy and to enjoy herself. I happily ate all the food away on my plate. There was a chorus of conversations in the room. Ami was occupied with watching my sister sing live. Amu shot me glances every now and again silently asking if I wanted to go home. I shook my head and looked at the food around me. There was a plate of mashed potatoes with sour cream, a roasted chicken, rice, udon, and for dessert, Taiyaki! I hoped deep down it was chocolate.<br>"So, Ikuto, how did you and Amu become friends?" Her father asked me.  
>I took advantage of where I sat and put my arm around Amu, "Well that's a good story actually."<p>

(flashback)  
>I was walking around the school grounds when I spotted Amu being picked on by a few girls in my class. I heard them bicker about how she was an idiot and needed to know her place. The girls had a few guys to back them up and Amu looked terrified or at least her eyes did. I made my way over there and sheilded Amu from the low lifes.<br>"Move out of the way runt!"  
>"Why should I? You shouldn't be picking on her." I said.<br>"You want a fight pretty boy?" The tall boy said.  
>"You're gonna regret asking me that." I said chuckling.<br>The tall boy looked at me angerily and threw the first punch. The other guy stayed put in front of the girls and smirked approvingly. Unforunately, he threw a sucker punch and I felt the wind knocked out of me. While I was down, he gave me a few punches to my face and I felt a few cuts in my skin. No way was I going to let this guy beat me up in front of Amu! I threw a punch to his left cheek with my right fist and vaguely felt the impact it had. The guy staggered backward and looked at me approvingly. The other guy jumped in and inspected his now purple cheek. Both guys motioned to go and gave us a departing wave. I stared at Amu who was still shaking and patted her head.  
>"Why did you help me?" Amu asked me.<br>"Because no one deserves to be treated like that." I replied.  
>"Jeez, you're so reckless, you have a black eye and a few cuts!" Amu mumbled.<br>"Theyd be all better if you kissed each and every injury." I said playfully.  
>Amu's face was a bright red, "You pervert!"<br>"Im kidding, but it would be nice!" I laughed.  
>"Let me help you get home." Amu offered.<br>She looped her arm under mine and let me lean on her. Poor Amu was too petite to handle my weight, so I tried making it less. Amu caught this and fussed about it.  
>"Hmm..you know you have to repay me right?" I said having an idea.<br>"Sure what do you want?" Amu said eager to be debt free.  
>"Kiss my cheek and be my new best friend." I laughed. "Just kidding about the kiss."<br>Amu did something shocking, she went on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek. My face turned red and she laughed.  
>(End of flash back)<br>Amu's father did not look happy. Then out of no where, Ami threw her mashed potatoes at me. Everyone stared at her as she giggled away. Amu couldn't help but laugh too. I cracked a smile and asked Ami if she knew what the Taiyaki Monster was.  
>"No, what is it?"<br>"Its a monster made of taiyaki that eats little children who wastes food."  
>"Eh? Really?"<br>"Yes" I said in a grave voice.  
>"Onee-chan protect me from the scarwy monster!" She yelled plastering herself to Amu.<br>Ami was so much like Utau, even their eyes sparkled the same way.  
>"Amu take Ikuto upstairs and help him wipe off the mashed potatoes." Her mother instructed Amu.<br>"Sure." she giggled.

_**Amu's POV**_  
>Ikuto looked so funny at this moment. There was a gallop of mashed potatoe squished up in his hair and you could see the sour cream dripping down his bangs. There was a little potato on his nose. It was absolutely adorable. He didn't seem to enjoy it, but smiled sweetly at me when I looked his way.<br>"Go wait in my room. 1st door on the left." I instructed him.  
>"Ok." Ikuto said.<br>I grabbed a small towel and headed to the bathroom.

_**Ikuto's POV**_  
>I headed to Amu's room, and opened the door slowly. I was satisfied to see a punky-preppy sort of room. She had her favorite shapes hung on the wall next to her bed. Her room had a nice balcony. On the wall near her closet was millions of pictures. I couldn't pass up this moment, I took out my cellphone and took pictures of Amu's childhood.<br>There were all kinds of pictures here fanboys would love: Amu in a bathing suit(first pic I took), Amu smiling, Amu sleeping (total keeper), Amu singing, Amu crying, and millions more choices for the fans to choose from. I quickly hid my phone since I was a bit ashamed that I was a fanboy at heart.  
>I looked at her desk to see a journal labeled: Amu's Life...should I?<br>I was her best friend she trusted me to be in here alone! I couldn't abuse this privilege. Amu entered the room as I plopped down on her bed. She quickly spotted the journal and hid it under her books. I frowned, if I change my mind later it'd be hard to retrieve the book.  
>Amu grabbed her desk chair and positioned it in front of me. I sat close to her as she dabbed my hair and felt her warmth. I could feel her breathe tickle my face. She removed the mashed potatoes from my nose and what was left in my hair. She was finally done and smiled at how clean I looked.<br>"Much better." she laughed.  
>"Good."<br>"I don't think my family likes you."  
>"Maybe just your dad."<br>"Ya I agree."  
>"Amu?"<br>"Ya?"  
>"You're very lucky to have a loving family."<br>"Utau loves you, so you're lucky too."  
>"Amu I need to tell you something.."<br>What do I mean I need to tell her something? I was freaking out inside my mind, I had no control over what I was saying or doing! My hand moved by itself and placed itself on her right cheek. I had no idea what was happening, but I moved closer to her. Our faces were only inches apart.  
>"Ikuto?"<br>I stayed quiet and studied her eyes up close. They were such a pretty honey color with a hint of crimson brown...her hair was a soft bubble gum pink...she was really beautiful. I finally understood what my body was urging me to do and I leaned forward. Right before our lips touched there was a knocking on the door.  
>"Amu-chan?" Her mother called.<br>Right when I was sooo close...ugh!  
>"Y-yes, mom?" Amu stuttered.<br>"May I come in?" She asked.  
>Amu regained her composure,"Of course."<br>Her mother opened the door and smiled at us. She looked at her watch and smiled at us even more.  
>"Well it's really late,Ikuto-kun. Would you like to stay the night?" Her mother asked.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: A Sweet Bliss

_**Recap**_  
>"Well it's really late,Ikuto-kun. Would you like to stay the night?"<br>Her mother asked.

_**(Still Ikuto's POV)**_  
>Was Amu's mother serious? Did she really want me to stay over? I looked at Amu and she was as shocked as I was. In the back of mind I hoped I could sleep here...WAIT a sec! What the hell was I thinking?<br>No I do not want that...no I do not want to sleep in the same room as Amu no no no! I erased those thoughts and slowly regained my compsure.  
>"We heard on the news that there was a killer on the loose in these neighborhoods so we didn't want you to get killed. So please Ikuto, we insist that you stay the night."<br>"But.."  
>I thought of Utau. She must be both pissed and scared to be alone in the house. It was already lonely during the day without me for her, I didn't want to ruin her night. I weighed in my priorities Amu or Utau...sister or best friend? Brother complex or Regular night? Stupid decisions.<br>"I can't stay here, but I'm glad you were concerned about me." I said gratefully.  
>"Well we can drive you home." Mrs. Hinamori offered.<br>"That would be appreciated." I said honestly.  
>"If you don't mind me asking why do you want to go home?" She asked.<br>"My little sister is the same age as Amu and she can take care of herself but she needs me home." I explained.  
>"I understand. Amu, let's go honey." She said."Amu?"<br>I shook her, "Ammmuuuuu!"  
>Still no answer, was she really that deep in thought?<br>I whispered in her ear,"Oi! Strawberry-chan! Earth to Amu!"  
>Amu got out of her trance and glanced at me. She was blushing furiously. Could she possibly be thinking about the almost kiss? My heart made a little leap at the thought of it. She finally smiled and we headed out.<p>

_**Amu's POV**_  
>We all filed into the car and I looked out the window. We were passing many beautiful houses that were clustered together. I thought wearily of how close Ikuto and I were to kissing. I blushed at the thought, for some reason I wish my mom hadn't stopped us before our lips got to touch. Even if it would only last a second. WAIT one damn fairytale minute, Ikuto is my FRIEND, not someone I like, right? I glanced at him, Ikuto had fallen asleep. His calm face made him look younger than he really was. I wish he was always like this. Peeking at his neck I studied his half of the necklace.<br>The necklace was studded with blue diamonds in the letters "VE" and had a red X in the corner or at least that's what I thought I saw. The thought came to me suddenly, he really put a lot of thought into this present. Ikuto even customized this present to remind us of each other. He even realized I lost my favorite necklace that clearly had the word "Love" on it. Could he have known how much that necklace meant to me? Don't over think this! Maybe he didn't give it much thought. Maybe he just found it at some cosplay store by stupid luck.  
>I fought with myself for about five minutes when the car stopped.<br>We had arrived at Ikuto's house, or should I say mansion? His house was massive and a beautiful pale rose color with hints of black here and there. I studied the details and counted all the windows. 25 windows, just IN FRONT of his house. There laid a magnificent garden with an array of different flowers that were both beautiful and intoxicating. The design of the plants formed a "E" in cursive. All around the mansion were body guards scattering in every corner of the place. I woke up Ikuto and he led us to the doors. They were doubled of course and a light brown color lined in ivory. The doors were opened for us by two maids who seemed in their late 20's.  
>"I'll wait out here,Amu-chan." Midori said.<br>"Ok!" I replied and walked inside.  
>It was absolutely stunning inside. Your classic mansion but much more modern. (I want to describe it but that'd take too long ;D) My eyes danced around the threshold of the mansion, I spotted the enterance to a room full of pictures, I was dying to go in there and secretly take pictures with my cellphone. I didn't seem to notice Ikuto staring at me until he stepped in front of me. My face immediately flushed and he laughed.<br>"If you want to go in, go right ahead." Ikuto said between laughs.  
>"I-I don't w-want t-to go in there," I said stuttering.<br>Ikuto pushed me inside and there I was, my eyes meeting the most magnificent collection of pictures of The Tsukiyomi family anyone could ask for. I found myself turning round and round looking at each and every picture. Ikuto seemed so indifferent in every picture. Then, out of nowhere there was a blonde boy holding onto Ikuto's arm on the right side, and Utau holding his left. I looked closely at the picture. Strangely, that little boy looked a lot like Tadase, how odd.  
>"If you haven't realized already that's Tadase." Ikuto chuckled noticing how I was studying the picture.<br>"Wow, you guys really do know each other." I said clearly awed.  
>"Hard to believe?" Ikuto asked.<br>"No, I mean I guessed that you two knew each other, but I never guessed this far back." I admitted.  
>"Why? Is Amu-chan jealous?" Ikuto scoffed.<br>"N-no!" I replied.  
>Ikuto edged closer to me as I studied a picture of him as a little boy, maybe 5, hugging a cat toy.(how befitting for Ikuto right?) He seemed so cute and playful, like a kitten. And there was a picture of Ikuto sleeping next to tadase and Utau. Kyaaaaa! How cute! I wish Ikuto wasn't here right now so I could take phone pics. I looked to my right and inches from my face was Ikuto's.<br>"Ikuto!" I gasped. "You scared me!"  
>"Like you weren't expecting anything." he chuckled.<br>"I honestly did not." I murmured.  
>I was very uncomfortable neither of us had moved from this position. We were so close to each other, like how we were in my room. Was he purposely trying to kiss me or something? I fought back from that thought. Jeez what the hell was I thinking these days? I sighed and closed my eyes for a few minutes, taking everything in.<p>

_**Normal POV**_  
>Ikuto misread her actions and thought she wanted him to kiss her, he leaned in a little more. During this sweet moment, outside the house...Midori was waiting patiently outside, occasionally chilled from the summer breeze, she wondered what was taking Amu so long. Poor Midori did not notice how all the guards had gone quiet. That wasn't should always be an occasional murmur of status on was very wrong and Midori did not catch it in time. She turned her back to the garden and reached out her hand to the door knob.<br>A young man with beige skin, jet black hair, and eyes the color of freshy grown leaves in the spring was watching her. He had knocked out each and every guard on the perimeter. All he had to do now was knock out this woman and he could kill the targets inside. (Google Hakushaku to Yousei- Raven to see this character in real action ;D) He ran as swift as a bolt of lightning would strike and covered the woman's mouth. She put up a fuss, but then again who wouldn't? He finally silenced her, but had been spotted by a few guards inside. The boy quickly stabbed her and whispered in her ear a little message. Then, he disappeared like no one was ever there. Utau was the first to be outside and see the injured woman. Letting the stranger lean on her side, she quickly placed Midori on the couch. The blonde girl hurried into the kitchen and wetted some towels,  
>grabbed the emergency kit, and called to the maids. All the hustle and bustle should have been heard through out the house, but inside the photo room no sound seemed to come.<br>Ikuto was about to kiss Amu, their lips a centimeter apart, when she opened her eyes.  
>"I-" As soon as she tried to say his name their lips touched.<br>Both of them were surprised and elated at the same time. Weird thoughts coursed through their minds as they started to comprehend that they were kissing their best friend. The one they trust the most out of anyone in the world, the one they could talk to, the one who would always listen, the one that was always in their heart. Right as both of them realized their feeling for each other, both of them heard the door knob turn. Amu broke away first and was blushing a new shade of red, sort of like the red that you see on fresh autumn leaves. It looked stunning on her in contrast with her strawberry colored hair.  
>Ikuto was having a hard time accepting defeat, but out came Utau from behind the door. She always seemed to be in the way for Ikuto. Sighing, he didn't want to fight so he kept his mouth shut. Her mouth hung open as she realized how close they were and Ikuto was betting how she was imaging what they had been doing.<p>

_**Ikuto's POV**_  
>Dammit! Why right now? Why did someone choose to come in NOW?<br>Ugh...wait that was my first kiss. My eyes wandered to Amu who was wearing a new shade of autumn fresh red on her cheeks. The color suit her well. No! I cannot go down like this! I'm gonna kill whoever interupted this moment. The door opened inward, and out stepped Utau from behind the door. Damn you Utau! You always have to be in the way. Hmph! This is the last time I'm gonna choose you over Amu! My sister's mouth was hanging open, she must've realized how close me and Amu were to eachother. Serves her right. I bet right now she was having nasty images of what we might've been doing.  
>"Come on!" Utau said urgently remembering what she came here to say.<br>"Why?" I whined.  
>"A woman who was waiting outside got stabbed!" Utau shouted.<br>"MOM?" Amu screamed and she zoomed out the door.  
>We followed in pursuit and Amu was bawling next to her unconscious mother. She held her hand and slowly stroked her mothers hair.<br>"Dad?" Amu said steadily calling her father.  
>"Moms hurt." she said slowly."We're gonna head to the hospital soon."<br>"Yes."  
>"Ok."<br>"Bye. I love you. Be careful." she said finally and hung up.  
>One of the maids drove us to the hospital and we were sent to the emergency room. We waited hours and hours as they operated on Amu's mother. I couldn't imagine how scared Amu must've been. I sat next to her and hugged her tight. She started to cry all over again, and I wondered where her father was. Ami. She couldn't know about this. It would scar the poor girl for life, her dad must be pretending that it's all good. Finally the doctor came in he was smiling. That was a relief.<br>"She'll be alright. You're very lucky you brought her here in time. If you been later even by a few mintues, I think she wouldn't have made it." The doctor informed us.  
>"T-thank you so much doc!" Amu cried hugging him.<br>I sighed again, it was a huge relief to see Amu smiling again. We walked over to her mother's room. She was still asleep, Amu took a chair and positioned it next to the bed. Utau pulled me outside, and I caught her drift. Amu needed this time alone to be with her mother. We walked down the hall and before the elevator doors closed all the way I saw a young boy maybe 13 sneak into the Hinamori room. There was a bit of a shine and I realized that boy had a knife.


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapped

_**Recap**_  
>We walked down the hall and before the elevator doors closed all the way I saw a young boy maybe 13 sneak into the Hinamori room. There was a bit of a shine and I realized that boy had a knife.<p>

_**End of recap**_

_**Ikuto's POV**_  
>I opened the elevator again and ran to Amu's hospital room.<br>"Ikuto?" I heard Utau shout.  
>I couldn't focus on her right now, that boy had a knife, what if he was the one that stabbed Amu's mother. If so he's the whole reason our little moment was ruined. I quietly opened the door and saw the boy kiss Amu's cheek while she was asleep. I was REALLY pissed off now at this guy.<br>"Get away from her." I said coldly.  
>"Why, she is very beautiful. This girl will be quite fun to play with." The boy scoffed.<br>"I'm telling you right now to back away." I said darkly.  
>"How old are you, 12?" The boy asked.<br>"13 thank you very much." I said annoyed. "I'm Tsukiyomi..you don't need to know my first name."  
>"I'm Raven, you do not need to know my last name." His green eyes seemed to glow.<br>"What are you doing in this room?" I questioned.  
>"Finishing the job. That woman," pointing to Mrs. Hinamori. "Knows and saw too much. I have to silence her for good."<br>"Like I'd let you do that." I scoffed.  
>"But if you don't I'll take this young girl's life instead. Please, I do not want to do that to this beautiful young girl. But I will follow my master's orders." Raven said simply.<br>"Who is your master?" I asked.  
>"A man who knew your father. Who was stolen from. Who wants you and Utau-San dead. I must finish the job now and take my leave. I drugged Amu so she won't wake up. Don't worry it's not a dangerous drug, just a regular hospital drug. Now hold her." Raven instructed.<br>"Why aren't you going to kill me?" I asked curious.  
>"Because my master wants to kill you in a torturous way, and for the time being he does not know how." Raven explained.<br>"Oh." I gulped. Torturous?  
>"Dont be afraid he may spare you, though the chances of that happening are very little." Raven informed me.<br>I took Amu in my arms and closed my eyes. She would hate me forever if she knew I was gonna let her mother be killed. I'm so sorry Amu, I thought silently. Raven cleanly and quickly stuck the knife into her mother's heart and hummed a tune that seemed so fimilar. Oh right,_Hell's Whisper_, that lullaby was creepy but pretty appealing to me right now. Poor Amu, she wouldn't know about this until morning. I wanted to stay, but it seemed very risky. The cameras already caught me and Raven go into The Hinamori room. We'd be the first suspects to the crime.  
>"Oh, about the cameras, I blacked them out, don't want anyone catching me, haha." Raven said with a wink.<br>Did he just read my mind?  
>"No, I didn't read your mind, I just read your face." Raven said nonchalantly.<br>Mindreader.  
>"I will play with Amu-chan again," Raven said quietly and strokes her hair once.<br>He jumped out the window and was out of sight. How'd he know Amu's name? I laid her down in the same position she was in before we came in. She was still in her peaceful slumber, and she was silently blushing. I wondered why and she started to murmur random things. I jumped put the window too, and hoped I landed cleanly. It was only the second floor not too bad. Jumping, I braced myself for the rocky landing. I opened my eyes to see I landed on my feet in a crouch position, sort of like how a cat does.  
>My head was dancing with thoughts about how Amu was going to murder me when she found out I let her mother be killed. To be fair I saved her life in exchange...I sighed. Now thoughts were filled with how Raven knew me and Amu. How his master knew my father. What the hell did my father do to people over the years? I heard a rustling and turned to see Tadase.<br>"Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" He said hatefully.  
>"Hey kiddy king." I replied.<br>"What are you doing here?" He demanded to know.  
>"None of your business, Tadase-kohai."I said plainly and walked away.<br>Utau was home and fuming, she slept in the spare bed in my room, or should I say her bed. I planned on removing it as soon as possible. Almost September, almost time to start school, almost Amu's birthday.  
>I made plans to tell Amu about Raven, but then stopped myself. If I told Amu about Raven she'd obviously be reckless and try to find him, then get killed herself.<p>

-A few weeks later-  
>The past few weeks had been rocky for Amu. Her family was dealing with a great loss, but I tried as best as I could to make her cheer up. Today we all started school and I was excited to see Amu in the old school uniform, after that I decided to ditch for the day. All we were doing today was being prepped and forced to write notes. BORING!<br>I walked down to the front of the school to see Amu clutching onto Raven's arm.

_**Amu's POV**_  
>(20 minutes earlier...)<br>OW! I had tripped and rolled down the steep road. I shouldn't have taken the side route to school! Why did I take it in the first place? Oh yeah, Ikuto! What happened last night was completely embarrassing! How could I kiss Ikuto? He's my best friend! He must feel awkward too. I tried to get up but felt slightly pained in my ankle. It wasn't broken that was for sure, but it did hurt like hell. I couldn't get up at all! Then, out of no where I felt someone pick me up. I looked up to see an extremely good looking guy looking down on me. He seemed nice, but cold and heartless at the same time. I guess not completely heartless since he was helping me. I held onto his arm as he helped me up. Leaning on him, I felt a familiar safety. Where did I feel this before? Hmmm...the name flashed by. Ikuto. Of course I felt this safe with Ikuto, he always took care of me.  
>"What's your name?" I asked.<br>"Raven." He said coolly. His voice was monotoned.  
>"That's cool, I'm Amu!" I said smiling.<br>"Nice to meet you." Raven replied.  
>"Thank you for helping me!" I said respectfully.<br>"No problem, I couldn't leave you there. That's extremely rude." Raven said gravely.  
>"Oh, I see." I said and fell again.<br>"Hold onto my arm tighter or else you'll never get to school on time."  
>He instructed.<br>"F-fine!" I said stuttering.  
>"Isnt that better?" He asked smiling.<br>His smile was dazzling...but it quickly disappeared as he realized he let his composure go.  
>"We're here!" Raven announced.<br>(present time)  
>This was soooo embarrassing I don't even know this dude, and I'm clutching onto his arm for dear life. Everyone was whispering and I caught a few comments.<br>"That must be Amu's new boyfriend!"  
>"No way, I thought she was going out with Tsukiyomi-sama."<br>"They look great together!"  
>I looked at this boy, he seemed as nonchalant as I usually was. His hair was jet black and styled naturally, but his eyes were what really caught my attention. They were the most beautiful shade of fresh leaf green. I didn't notice we had stopped walking and he was staring back at me. My face flushed and I looked down on the ground. As if cued,<br>Ikuto walked onto the scene. He put his arm around me and greeted the boy.  
>"Hello, Raven." Ikuto said.<br>Ikuto knew this boy?  
>"Hello, Ikuto." Raven said back.<br>The boys glared at each other as if having a silent argument.  
>"I didn't except to meet you again so soon." Ikuto said.<br>"Neither did I. But certain actions have been taken." Raven replied.  
>"Amu, come along." Ikuto said.<br>"Enjoy it while it lasts, Tsukiyomi-San. You don't have much time left with her." He called after us.  
>What did Raven mean? I looked at Ikuto and read his worried face. Did he know what Raven meant. He seemed to grimace at his thoughts. I decided to take his face into my hands and try to snap him out of it. Ikuto seemed not to notice and I felt horribly awkward with our position. His closeness sent shivers down my body, the wind seemed to stop, time itself seemed to stop. Ikuto was still in his weird trance, his eyes seemed dark and haunted. It scared me, I wanted to see his smile. What made him smile? I thought for a moment...well I saw him smile all the time so it was hard to tell what exactly made him smile. (Shes so dense ;D)<br>My thoughts ran and ran inside my head and common sense seemed to be taking a vacation. I was surprised that none of the students had passed by and wondered what was happening. I waved a hand in front of his eyes. No movement, I shook him gentlely, but rough enough to catch someone's attention. Still nothing.  
>"Ikuto ?" I talked in a normal tone into his ear."?"<br>Ughhh what could he possibly be thinking about?

_**Ikuto's POV**_  
>Raven had given me the worst news of my life. I didn't have much time was all I knew. What do I want to do in this short time? My mind pondered. Then more dark thoughts engulfed me, what was his master going to do to me? What if I don't get to sleep soundly while I'm killed? What if his master kills Amu in front of me and then Utau...that would slowly drive me insane.<br>"Ikuto?" I heard a voice call faintly. Th voice was full of warmth and welcome, who did it belong to?  
>"Ikuto?" the voice called again.<br>What did it want from me...why was this amazing voice calling out to _me_? I started to image Mrs. Hinamori's death all over again. How I was stupid enough to let her be killed. I should have saved her and devised a plan to keep them both safe. I should have stalled time longer so maybe someone would enter the room. I could have done these things, but my mind was clouded. I didn't deserve this sweet voicing calling out to me. I deserved to rot in hell. Out of no where I felt something soft and warm pressed against my lips. I was knocked out of my trance to find Amu kissing me. By her own accord, again! She broke away, slightly blushing. Had she gotten use to kissing me?  
>"I finally got your attention!" so the voice belonged to Amu. Should have known that.<br>"Sorry, I was spacing out. Maybe I should do that more." I chuckled.  
>"Shut up! Now tell me what you were thinking about!" Amu commanded.<br>"What Raven said, that's all." I am much too obedient to her.  
>"Do you know what he meant by that?" She asked reading my face.<br>"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you." I said certain.  
>Amu pouted like a little child, "Why not?"<br>"Because I don't want to." I said plainly.  
>"Please, I'll do anything you want!" Amu offered.<br>A smile creeped along my face, "Anything, you say?"  
>"Yes!" amu replied quickly.<br>"Give me-" I was interrupted by the first bell.  
>Amu zipped by and attended first period. I was disappointed to see our schedules were completely different and I would probably never see Amu during the school day. I sighed and spotted Raven waiting for me by the gates.<br>"How much time?" I asked slowly.  
>"A week at the most. Two days at the least." Raven said coolly.<br>"Oh." I said.  
>"I could arrange it so you have one week, but that's all I can offer."<br>Raven suggested.  
>"I'll take it." I said confidently.<br>"You haven't changed at all, Iku-tan." Raven said suddenly, then his eyes went wide.  
>"Huh?" I asked.<br>"Nothing! Just don't waste your time I can't protect you much longer."  
>Raven said and disappeared.<br>This day was just getting better and better,I got home more quickly than usual. I was satisfied with myself because I had bought Amu's birthday present. I grabbed a piece of paper, a pencil, and planned out my week like this:

Day 1: Spend time visiting all the places I have loved.  
>Day 2: Spend the whole day with Utau and make her happy.<br>Day 3: Spend day with Tadase and try to make a final peace.  
>Day 4: Spend the day planning out Amu's Birthday date<p>

Day 5: Spend day writing to all those who gave a care about me.  
>Day 6: spend day with Amu and tell her my true feelings.<br>Day 7: invite as many ppl as possible to a banquet as I goodbye dinner, but announce nothing.

That seemed like a pretty solid plan, a few fixes here and there. Amu was probably going to be busy on her birthday, so I decided against asking to spend the day with her. My mind had set up the back up plan and Moonlight dinner I intended to have. I wanted to turn around, but someone covered my mouth. In a quick second I was blindfolded and handcuffed. A pair of hands pushed me roughly and made me go on their back. I felt a rush of air and realized this person jumped out the window. It had to be Raven.  
>"Im sorry, I lied Iku-tan." Raven said painfully. "I know you do not remember me."<br>"How could I not remember you." I managed to say.  
>"No, the real precious memories that were taken away from you." Raven murmured.<br>"What are you talking about?"I asked.  
>"Nothing." Raven said.<br>"Is your master going to kill me now?" I asked shakily.  
>"No." Raven replied. "I'd never let that happen to you."<br>"Why?" I asked.  
>"Reasons you don't remember." Raven stated. "Reasons you were made to forget."<br>Why was everything so deep with this guy? He was obviously saying we knew each other before and my memories have been erased. For the time being, he was protecting me, so I guess I can trust him. Or was he lying again? I thought about Amu for awhile.  
>"WAIT!" I shouted.<br>Raven almost fell off the next roof the moment I shouted.  
>"ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED?" Raven spat.<br>"No! We're almost at Amu's house, just let me see her." I pleaded.  
>"No." Raven said firmly.<br>"Why not?" I shouted.  
>"You might tell her unnecessary information." Raven replied.<br>"Fine, I promise I won't. But I'm missing her birthday, how can I just leave?" I implied.  
>"Fine, but I cant insure her safety afterwards." Raven said.<br>"Ok." I said, lies, he was just trying to fake me out.  
>I glided into Amu's room as soon as we were on her house's roof. She was sleeping, and she was so peaceful I didn't want to ruin it. Instead of waking her, I wrote her a letter and left her a ring I planned on giving her for her birthday. I laid the ring on top of the letter so the letter wouldn't fly away. Looking over at Amu, I couldn't resist coming closer to her, so I kneeled next to the bed.<br>"Ikuto..." She murmured.  
>She was dreaming about me! My infamous smirk creeped onto my lips.<br>This girl was very cold sometimes, but at least I know she thinks about me. That would last me a few days, right?  
>"Ta..." Ta?<br>"dase...don't..." ugh and the kiddy king...now thats disturbing.  
>Tadase and I should never be in the same thought bubble. It's just not sane, no matter what dream world you're in we'll always end up fighting. I decided to leave now and kissed her forehead. I thought carefully. This was my last time seeing her, who knows I might die tomorrow. I made up my mind and gentlely kissed her soft lips and stroked her hair.<br>"I love you, Amu-chan. I'm going to miss you." I whispered.  
>I sneaked out to the balcony and Raven was waiting for me. I willingly let him cuff and blindfold me, which was pretty stupid, but I pretty much gave up everything at this point. Maybe dying right now wouldn't be so bad. Sure I wished that I could say good bye to Utau and my parents, but I was satisfied with just seeing Amu.<br>"Raven-kun, do me a favor and knock me out." I requested.  
>"This may hurt." Raven said and knocked me hard in the face.<br>I was falling into the dark void fast and clean. I wanted to sleep really bad, so I let the blackness come with open arms. The very last thing I heard was an ear-splitting scream that would be found in any horror film.  
>Amu...nice knowing you...Utau...th-<p>

_**Utau's POV**_  
>I screamed as I saw a boy with black hair carry off a handcuffed and blindfolded young man. The young man seemed in pain and I swore I saw blood. Then, something glimmered from that young man's neck. I squinted and saw half a heart. It couldn't be Ikuto right? Ikuto was safe at home, lounging around, thinking about that Hinamori Amu. I followed closely behind the duo. The boy carrying this young had jet black hair and jade colored eyes. I examined the hostage, he had blue hair, the clothes he's wearing matches our school uniform. It had to be Ikuto! I have to follow them more,NO ONE takes MY Ikuto away from me! I will destroy them and burn them in the hottest fire I can find, then use their ashes to make a drawing. Yes, that sounds about fair.<br>Muhahahahaha they're gonna wish they never messed with Tsukiyomi Ikuto or more importantly Hoshina Utau! I smiled darkly to myself. This was gonna be fun :D.  
>(an hour later)<br>Ughhh where is this guy taking Ikuto? I can't walk another step. Right when I was about to give up, the boy stopped and went inside a tall building that had the woods as its backyard. The building seemed very new and empty. I guessed that the boy somehow owned this building. It would take me forever to find Ikuto in there, there'd have to be 40 floors at least! Not to mention the hundreds of rooms, closets, hidden rooms, and ballrooms they could have put him in. Oh, Ikuto what have you done now?  
>I decided to walk back home, I knew where Ikuto was now. I can always come back. With the millions of police officers by my side armed and ready to kill the bitch that stole my dear Ikuto. After all I had the money to support a full on search!<p>

_**Ikuto's POV**_  
>I woke up what seemed like 10 hrs later, Raven must've drugged me so I wouldn't wake up. Dawn was just beginning, so I tried to move my arms. I found them chained up tightly against the wall, I looked to my feet, they were chained too. I felt so weak right now, I couldn't move, I tried to shout, but my voice was failing me. I guess this is what it feels like to die. Helpless and empty. Alone and mute. I let the blackness come to me again.<p>

_**Amu's POV**_  
>(Dreaming)<br>I was sitting on a beach blanket in the park. The park I had a precious moment with Hotori Tadase. It was a beautiful starry night and there seemed to be ten shooting stars passing by. I looked to my side when I heard a faint rustling. Ikuto came out from behind a tree and gave me one of my favorite smiles.  
>"Ikuto..." I said, but I was losing my train of thought.<br>Ikuto was getting closer and closer, I felt my face flush and looked away.  
>"Why do you always look away from me?" Ikuto asked me with sad eyes.<br>He lifted my chin with his index finger and thumb. Ikuto was examining me and was pleased with his search, apparently. Then Tadase came in.  
>"Get away from her you thieving cat!" Tadase shouted at Ikuto.<br>"What am I stealing?"Ikuto asked.  
>"You know what you're stealing. You don't need to ask." Tadase said.<br>"Tadase...don't!" I almost shouted.  
>But they had run off somewhere inside the park fighting and shouting at each other. Suddenly I felt something warm on my forehead, it was a sweet sensation...it only lasted a mere second tho. How disappointing. I frowned at myself, that sensation felt a lot like a kiss.<br>_And you know you wish Ikuto gave you that kiss, _A voice whispered.  
>"Ikuto?" I asked myself.<br>Then everything went dark and I felt like if I moved I would fall into the black void beneath me. The sensation came back and this time on my lips, I tried touching them, but I ended up touching Ikuto's cheek. Oh my god, Ikuto was kissing me again, I was shocked and deliciously happy. He stroked my hair gentlely and whispered something that would haunt me forever.  
>"I love you, Amu-chan. I'm going to miss you." Ikuto whispered.<br>Then, Ikuto stepped back and slowly disappeared in that dark void, it was so torturing. I kept screaming his name begging him to come back, but it was too late, Ikuto was gone.  
>(end of dream or should I say bitter sweet nightmare?)<p>

I woke up with a start. WTF was that dream trying to tell me aside from saying I liked kissing Ikuto? Everything about the last part of the dream seemed to real, so solid. Even the kiss was amazing realistic. I touched my lips, that warmth from the dream still lingered, but that could be my mind playing tricks on me. Getting up,  
>I dressed up for the school day, I had made some new friends that were amazing so far:<br>Yuiki Yaya- She was childish and very playful, but extremely cute :D Fujisaki Nagihiko- A dancer and great basketball player, a total gentleman Mashiro Rima- A serious girl with a lot of boy servants! But super cute smile Soma Kukai- A boy same age as Ikuto, awesome at soccer, seems to be perfect for Utau.  
>I had the same classes as all of them, they were all happy to see a new face, but what surprised me the most was that Tadase seemed to be their leader. But the five of them were amazing together. They worked hard with each other and were all kind. I loved how each of them had five different fan clubs xD.<br>I headed to my desk and found a note.


	6. Chapter 6: Pain

_**(Recap)**_  
>I headed to my desk and found a note.<br>_**(end of recap.)  
>(Still Amu's POv)<strong>_  
>Like anyone else, I was extremely curious as to how the letter had gotten onto my desk. Or more importantly why there was a gold ring on top of it. I picked up the pretty ring and examined it. There was a single diamond on the ring, the diamond was half blue half pink. Whoever gave this to me paid a lot of money for this ring. Inside of the ring's loop was an engraving that said : "Love". I thought right away about Ikuto, maybe he gave this to me. I checked my room door it was still locked, but my balcony window was unlocked and a little bit opened. I swear I locked everything, how did this letter get here? I made up my mind and read the letter after slipping the ring onto my finger.<br>Perfect fit.

_Dear Amu,  
>I know that you're probably wondering how I got this letter into your room and I have a confession to make. Ever since we became best friends I've been sneaking into your room. I know now you're probably going 'baka' or 'pervert', but don't worry I didn't do anything to you. I just watched over you. Amu, you're one of the best things that ever happened to me and even though I'm basically a player to you, I've been in love you all this time. To be honest I just realized that the day we kissed in the photo room. You're head strong and practical, but sweet and warm at times. I'm writing you this letter because of what Raven said. I don't have much time and right now I'm using my last minutes with you. Don't you dare look for me and remember I'm always here for you even if I'm gone. I love you Amu-chan. Thank you for everything. By the way the ring is an early birthday present.<br>-Ikuto Tsukiyomi P.S. Heads up, I hope you don't mind I kissed you while you were asleep. But I only did it this time! Don't kill me when you see me again or if you see me again._

I read the letter over about 20 times wondering if it were true. If Ikuto was being serious. Two things were going through my mind right now: Ikuto loves me and that I had to go see him. My heart was pounding like crazy...did I love him back? That question made me dizzy, if I did it would explain a lot. I stared at the ring, I had to go to Ikuto...  
>(about 20 mins. Later)<br>I arrived at Ikuto's house and asked one of the body guards if I could see him.  
>"He's not here." a female voice said.<br>I looked behind me to see Utau Hoshina glaring at me. I gave her a quizzical look and asked plainly:  
>"Where is he?"<br>"A tall building. Someone kidnapped him. I followed them earlier,Ikuto was bleeding."  
>"But..."<br>"I called the police I'm heading there soon."  
>"Please, let me come!"<br>"Why?"  
>"I need to! It's my turn to watch over him!"<br>Utau stared at me for a moment and nodded her head.  
>"When are the police coming?"<br>"5 minutes."  
>We waited and when they came, I was astounded to see an army of men all armed and ready to attack. Utau was wearing a sinister grin on her face, it did not look human at all. There was a darkness in her eyes as she smiled, it was the same haunted darkness I saw in Ikuto's eyes when he was in that weird trance. All the same this darkness scared me. We jumped into one of the police cars and headed to the building Utau described.<p>

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I woke again and my head hurt like hell. I finally had a clear head and tried to think of where I was. Oh yeah, Raven's prison. I frowned at myself, at least I was positioned next to wide window that had a beautiful view of the scenery of what seemed to be the back of a very tall building. There was a million trees that stretched far and wide beyond a few feet of the building. I had to show Amu this sight if I ever got out of here. I thought of the corny letter I had wrote her and laughed to myself. I enjoyed imagining her surprised blushing face coming to the conclusion that I did love her and that she loved me. Or at least I hoped she loved me. She could be In love with that kiddy king, but I highly doubted that. I was bleeding through my hands and my clothes were blood stained all over. Wait, this wasn't my blood. I wasn't bleeding. It was someone else's. This blood smelled sweet for some reason and felt an odd pang in my stomach. There was something wrong with me, I wanted to lick the blood for some reason. Maybe I watch too much vampire movies or maybe I'm just insane. Yeah, that has to be it. I've gone insane :D Raven entered the room and he was a mess. His usual neat jet-black heart was tousled and askew. His fresh green eyes were mirroring his true emotions, fear and shock. His clothes were ripped and there was blood all over him, he was bleeding bad, I could tell from the blood trail that he either lost a lot of blood or the poor victim he killed, did not die willingly. I was truly scared that he might kill me next. Raven sat next to me and the moments started to stretch. I decided to talk and see what happened.  
>"You're bleeding, Raven-kun."<br>"What do you care, Iku-tan?"  
>"Who's blood is all over you."<br>"My own plus..."  
>His eyes were distant and it seemed he was reliving a memory of death.<br>"Is it another person who knew too much?"  
>"Yes."<br>"Raven, you look so scared, but you seem to kill all the time."  
>"What? You don't think I don't regret killing these people?"<br>"The thought hasn't crossed my mind."  
>"Well it should. My master does not yet know that I gave caught you. If I told him he might send me to kill you."<br>As he said that we heard a low rumbling and then it was dead silent, something bad was happening.

_**Utau's POV**_

I told my army to quiet that annoying rumbling. They were making themselves too obvious. After an hour, I told them to move into the building. 8 groups of five moved into the building while the rest circled the building in a wide circle. Each group reported from each floor, as I suspected there was no activity except on the top floor. According to the men on that floor, there was a few stray guards guarding a few stray rooms. After a few minutes, we were called inside.

_**Normal POV**_

Amu and Utau cautiously went to the 40th floor and expected to see blood or stray bodies, nothing. The guards were dismissed and they searched the rooms, in one room, the closest to them, was about five bodies of people the have been missing for months, maybe years. The next room scared Utau. In that room was photos, each photo was either circled or Xed out. Her picture was circled and the words: MUST DIE were written in big red bulky letters. Ikuto's picture was labeled:  
>DEAD. Both the girls started to wail. Finally, they went to the last room, it was empty with stray bits of blood. (The trail Raven left earlier was wiped clean by the guards.) What they didn't know was that right under their feet was chute that led to a slide, that had brought Raven and Ikuto to an escape pod.<p>

_**Raven's POV**_

As soon as the rumbling started all my senses were screaming at me to get out of there. I unchained Ikuto quickly, but gentlely. He seemed confused and pleading for an explanation. After I covered his mouth, my foot pressed a certain tile in the room, and a chute opened up. I jumped in holding onto Ikuto. We slid down a metal cold slide that hadn't been used in years, after a few quick minutes we were inside an escape pod.  
>"Hugh, go clean up the blood and get rid of the memory samples, but don't destroy them," I whispered into a walky-talky.<br>"What are you doing?" Ikuto asked.  
>"Getting us out of here." I replied soluemly.<br>Ikuto stared at me , and I sighed. I couldn't tell Ikuto anything now, it was too late. We were heading to Easter headquarters.  
>(Arriving at Headquarters)<br>I slung Ikuto over my shoulder and brought him to my master, Mr. Gozen, I laid Ikuto down softly and waited.  
>"Good work, Raven."<br>"Thank you, sir"  
>"We shall use the new memory erase chemical on him."<br>"Why?"  
>"Why must you ask?"<br>"You know why,sir."  
>"Raven-san, I know you are half brothers, but Ikuto is the only one that survived the experiment."<br>"But what if he doesn't survive this time?"  
>"Then, by all means, you may kill me. There's a gun right over there."<br>I clenched my teeth.  
>"But, I'm fully aware you have your own gun."<br>"I do, and Mr. Gozen, I'm begging you please don't!"  
>"Boys, hold him back."<br>Before I could move, two body guards were holding me down. I was shouting at the top of my lungs. Mr. Gozen injected the liquid into Ikuto's left arm, I fell to my knees. If Ikuto didn't survive this I would have no one left. I held my breathe as Ikuto got up. Thank god.  
>"Do you know who you are?"<br>"No. Where am I?"  
>"You're home. I am your father's boss. That boy over there on his knees is your brother, Raven. Your name is Ryu, you are 14 years old and have finally come home."<br>"Raven?"  
>"I'm here, brother." I said slowly.<br>(2 months later)  
>Ikuto was making good progress in the Easter training. I was filling Ikuto's head with memories he had forgotten before and some memories that came from the top of my head. He was going on Assassin missions with me, by golly he was better at killing than I was. I didn't know whether to be proud or appalled. Mr. Gozen had taken away Ikuto's precious necklace and hidden it away. I was waiting for his birthday to come up to give it back to him. As soon as I had a solid plan, I would take Ikuto away from Easter and let Amu repair him. Amu... The beautiful girl that made Ikuto much more warm and caring than he was before. Sure they were young but these are the years that really made you what you are. Or at least that's how I saw it. I wondered if Amu could change me too. Of course, Ikuto was back to his original self, dispassionate, a player.<br>All the local girls had dated him and were heartbroken over him. Ikuto of course didn't give a care, I was a horrible brother for letting this happen to him. I have to think of a plan and quick!

_**Amu's POV**_

It had been two months since Ikuto's disappearance, time passed slowly, but my friends were making it better. I glanced at my ring and smiled, today I was invited to a sleep over. Yaya had arrived early and was playing with Ami in the living room. We were gonna head over to Rima's. I waved good bye to my parents and we set off.  
>"Amu-chi, are you ok?" Yaya asked.<br>"Yes, I'm fine," I said smiling.  
>"Yaya is here for you. Yaya and everyone else can see you miss Ikuto-kun!" Yaya said thoughtfully.<br>"Yaya-chan, I'm fine. Of course I miss Ikuto, he's my best friend. My first real friend." I said weakly.  
>We had arrived at Rima's house and we hid in the bushes. Leaving the house was Nagihiko. We knew it was wrong to spy, but it was too precious to ruin. We listened intentively.<br>"When are we going to finish the project?"Nagihiko asked.  
>"Hmmm...maybe tomorrow."Rima replied.<br>"Ok, well umm...bye," Nagihiko said awkwardly.  
>"Bye Nagi!" Nagi? When did Rima start calling him that?<br>Then He kissed her on the cheek...Too Cute! Yaya and I grinned at eachother, we would make her dish later. As soon as he was gone we casually walked to her door. Rima opened it and Yaya exploded.  
>"WHEN DID YOU START CALLING NAGIHIKO-KUN, NAGI?" Yaya burst.<br>"You guys were spying on me?" Rima asked her face flushing.  
>"Of course, Rima-chan!" Yaya giggled.<br>We went inside and had fun the rest of the night, around midnight I got a call. _**Beeeeeeep...beeeeep...beeeeep! **_my phone rang.  
>I looked who was calling. It was Utau, it must be about Ikuto, it had to be! I answered it and my heart was beating a mile a minute.<br>"Amu?"  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Utau?"  
>"They pronounced him dead."<p>

"Amu?"  
>"No...that can't be true. It just can't!" I sobbed.<br>"...I'll talk to you tomorrow," Utau replied.  
>I hung up and crumbled down...Ikuto can't be gone, can he? Rima stared at me, the. Understood what I just heard. They both held me and let me cry.<br>-Next Day-  
>"Sorry I ruined the night."<br>"Its ok,Amu." Rima said.  
>"Yeah, Amu-chi! We understand." Yaya replied.<br>I grinned at them, at least I knew I wasn't alone. Why did everything have to happen now? Rima and Yaya smiled back at me, we went to school the next day. Utau was waiting for me and actually hugged me. I was honestly shocked.  
>"We'll be ok, right?" Utau asked shakily.<br>"Yes..." I replied.  
>Kukai, Nagihiko, Tadase, and a boy with green hair and glasses walked into the scene. I saw a flicker in Utau's eyes when Kukai said hi to her. I smiled to myself, she'll be just fine. Tadase smiled at me and hugged me tight, I think I'll be ok too. I spent all day thinking about Ikuto, it was dreadfully stupid. I couldn't hear anything, I felt numb. If he died his body had to be somewhere, but what if he isn't?<br>"Hinamori! Hinamori! Hinamori Amu!" My teacher called.  
>"Sorry, Sensei!" I said suddenly.<br>"It's alright, now solve this problem on the board." She said.  
>"Yes, Sensei!" I replied.<br>Something shone in the window...I looked closely to see Raven. He knew where Ikuto was! He had to! I ran out of the classroom and tried to catch him. I finally was behind him and pounced.  
>"Where is he?" I shouted.<br>"Who?" Raven shouted back.  
>He clearly hated being caught off guard.<br>"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Where the hell is he?" I screamed.  
>"Safe, that's all I can say! I promise you, you will see him again,but wait." Raven said and then he vanished.<br>How the heck did he just do that. 0.0

_**Raven's POV**_

Why did I let her catch me off guard? Ughhhhh...I think I'm losing my touch. At least she was safe and she still thought about Ikuto. My plan was set, I'd follow Amu until she found a college and send Ikuto and myself there. Ikuto will hopefully recognize her, or she recognize him and he will be safe. I came home to find Ikuto making out with some girl down the street. They tore apart from each other for a few minutes.  
>"Hey, Raven!" Ikuto greeted.<br>"Hello, Ryu." I said nonchalantly.  
>"Like the new hair color? I dyed it just like yours, the dye is suppose to last a couple years," Ikuto said.<br>I studied him, his hair was now jet black, but his eyes stood out even more. Amu would have a harder time recognizing him now. I went to my room and shut the door. I wished the years would go by faster.

-Years later-


	7. Chapter 7: Moving on

_**(Recap)**_  
>-years later-<br>_**(End of recap!)**_

_**Amu's POV **_

It was my nineteenth birthday today, and life was pretty good. Ami was 12 years old now and has been living me for about a year. Our parents were murdered on account of the person who stabbed my mother so many years ago. Ami was coping pretty well and I had finally gotten over Ikuto's death or him missing for so long. We were gonna go out until I heard the door bell ring. It was Tadase, he had matured over the years and wasn't that shy anymore. If anything he got stronger and more wonderful than any girl could ask for.  
>"Hey, Amu-chan!" He said smiling. "Hi, Ami-chan!"<br>"Hi Tadase-kun!" Ami and I said at the same time.  
>"Um..Amu I was wondering if we could hang out after dinner, if that's alright with you." Tadase asked.<br>"Who would watch Ami?" I asked.  
>"We would! You know we love her and treat like she was our baby sister!" Rima said.<br>"Then, I'd love to." I said smiling.  
>"Then, it's set. I'll bring you to where we're going after dinner." Tadase said.<br>"I'll bring you to dinner so you don't have to bring your Convertible along." Yaya said.  
>"Ok!" I said, Yaya had matured too.<br>Everyone was blissfully happy in our group. After years of encouragement, Nagihiko finally asked Rima out. Yaya had met a boy named Sanjo Kiari, he was a serious class-president type, he helped Yaya mature. She in return, had helped him loosen up. Utau had been coping horribly with Ikuto's death until I introduced her to Kukai. They obviously had interest in each other, but neither one would admit it. Each of them urged Tadase and I to go out, and I guess that's finally happening. Another day...another school year...another blissful moment. Everything was going right.  
>(At dinner)<br>We celebrated my birthday at Royale Buffet. Rima and Nagihiko were providing entertainment by Rima making jokes and Nagi dancing to all types of music. Yaya had brought Kiari along. We were all having a good time. Tadase held my hand through out dinner, and I couldn't help but smile. Ami caught this and started to tease me like crazy. She was a strong girl and I loved her very much. Utau and Kukai arrived last and everyone was wondering why they came in TOGETHER.  
>"Um..we have an announcement to make!" Utau said.<br>We all shut up and waited for her to say something. Utau smiled at Kukai and held his hand.  
>"Kukai and I are going out as of today." Utau said caringly.<br>"Congrats!" We all said.  
>They thanked us and an hour later everyone was leaving. Ami left with Rima and Yaya, so Tadase and I were left alone led me to his hummer and we drove off. We stopped at a street and went down.<br>"Do you remember this place, Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.  
>After thinking for a moment, I nodded.<br>"This is the place I met you." I replied feeling embaressed that I didn't realize it at first.  
>Tadase smiled, "Yes, the day you ran into me and I got covered in flowers and pastries."<br>We both laughed and I led him to the park bench.  
>"And here's where I cleaned you up!" I giggled.<br>We sat there thinking about all the memories we shared. Tadase held my hand again, then took his hand back. I looked at him and saw he was staring down. He was staring at the ring Ikuto had given me. It grew terribly awkward and I didn't know what to do.  
>"It's been so long since I thought about him." Tadase said.<br>"I know this is pretty obvious, but I always think about him." I replied sheepishly.  
>"He wants you to be happy, ya know." He told me.<br>"I know and I am. Honestly, I am." I assured him.  
>"Then, let go of the pass so you can have a future." Tadase said bluntly.<br>"What are you saying?" I asked.  
>"You have to let go of your love for him. If you don't, you can't ever be completely happy." Tadase replied.<br>"Oh." I said, I didn't want to let go of that.  
>"I'm mostly saying this because I love you, Amu-chan. I fell for you years ago on this very bench." He said distantly.<br>"Those years seem like a decade ago," I said softly.  
>"I guess." Tadase said in agreement.<br>"I think I feel the same way about you, but I don't know if I could be a good girlfriend to you if I have another guy on my mind." I said truthfully.  
>"And I understand that, but give me a chance?" Tadase pleaded.<br>I thought for a moment, sure I still loved Ikuto but it wasn't like he was coming back. Then, I remembered the promise Raven made me. He told me he was safe. So that meant Ikuto would come back and we could be together again. Though I didn't really trust Raven, but Tadase did deserve a chance. He was always there for me and I do love him, not as much as I love Ikuto, of course. I nodded my head.  
>"I'd love to." I said sweetly.<br>"Really?" He said excitedly.  
>"Yes, I need to forget the past." For now anyway.<br>Tadase hugged me and kissed my forehead.  
>"Thank you, Amu-chan!"<p>

_**Raven's POV**_

I watched the pinkette with alert eyes. She obviously was into this blonde kid, but I could she felt guilty as he kissed her forehead.  
>Good, that meant Ikuto was on her mind. Or should I say Ryu? He was out with some girl from his current college. God knows what he's doing now! I shuddered, Ikuto may be a player, but he never went all the way with a girl, or at least not that I knew of. I heard a rustle and braced myself.<br>"Hey, Raven! Whacha doin?" Ryu asked.  
>"Oh, Ryu! Um.. Nothin!" I replied.<br>"Wow, that girl's a hottie, no wonder you're spying on her." He replied.  
>I groaned typical Ryu.<br>"Looks like they're going home, shall we do the same?"Ryu suggested.  
>"Sure." I replied.<p>

_**Ryu's POV**_

I was walking home from a girls house, well hey that was a regular thing with me. What was her name again? Oh right, Jenny or something like that. Well I didn't need to remember her name, I was done with her now, she got boring. Just like all the rest, she wanted to get serious. I groaned, thinking about that made me wanna hurl. Then, I spotted Raven walking down the street, his profile low. I hid in the shadows, the whole reason I dyed my hair was to blend into the night better. Kill unexpected prey more easily. Following him into the bushes, I saw who he was stalking, a pinkette. She seemed to be at an average model height, nice long legs, her eyes seemed to be honey colored, and very slim. This girl was your ideal hottie.  
>"Hey, Raven! Whacha doin?" I asked.<br>"Oh, Ryu! Um.. Nothin!" Raven replied.  
>"Wow, that girl's a hottie, no wonder you're spying on her." I commented.<br>He groaned, probably insulting me mentally.  
>"Looks like they're going home, shall we do the same?" I suggested.<br>"Sure." He replied.  
>We walked home together, and already, there was a bunch of young girls checking us out. I chuckled, girls were so predictable.<br>"Oh, Ryu, we're transferring into a new college. It's near here." Raven told me.  
>"Oh cool, when do we start?" I asked.<br>"Next week." He replied.  
>"Okay. Can't wait!" I said sarcastically.<p>

_**Amu's POV**_

Tadase drove me home and walked me to my apartment.  
>"Night, Amu-chan," He said softly.<br>"Night Tadase-kun," I smiled.  
>He leaned forward awkwardly, typical Tadase. I waited for his lips to touch mine. I actually wanted this, I realized guiltily. But I loved Ikuto! So much controversy was going through my mind. I felt his breathe against my face, so warm and nice. Then, Ami opened the door.<br>"Onee-chan! Come inside, I'm sleepy!" Ami yawned, she may be twelve but she always acted like she was five when no one was around.  
>Rima and Yaya came out and giggled, I looked at Tadase, his face was flushing. I laughed to and kissed his cheek.<br>"Take care, Tadase-kun!" I said and shut the door lightly.  
>Yaya and Rima were eyeing me.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"So is it offical now?" Rima asked bluntly.<br>"Ya is it? Is it?" Yaya squealed.  
>"I guess.." I replied softly.<br>"Whats wrong?" Yaya asked.  
>"Ikuto's on her mind," Rima said holding my hand.<br>"Yeah, he is. But I have to let go of him, right?" I asked shakily.  
>"Ya, that's right." Rima said.<br>I hugged them good bye and tucked Ami into bed.  
>"Onee-chan! I forgot to tell you!" She said excitedly.<br>"What?" I asked.  
>"I saw Ikuto-niisan!" Ami yelled.<br>"What?" I asked again.  
>"He has black hair now, Ami wanted to go up to him, but Yaya-neesan and Rima-neesan wouldn't let me." She said curtly. "They said it wasn't him."<br>I sighed, Ikuto wasn't here after all.  
>"Onee-chan, it was Ikuto!" Ami yelled.<br>"Go to sleep Ami, you can tell me about it tomorrow." I said.  
>The next morning, the group and I went out to breakfast while Ami went to school. Tadase seemed exceptionally happy out of all of us.<br>Everyone had figured out that we were going out and congratulated us. School was going to start soon, great! (-.-) Tadase and I walked around town after that and headed to the mall. I saw the cutest store inside, but my pride wouldn't let me go in there. Tadase took my hand.  
>"Lets go inside." He suggested.<br>"We don't have to!" I said,  
>"Come on, I want to." He said.<br>We went inside and I looked around, I saw a cool belt that had a bag attached. On the bag was a chain that held four pendants, a spade,  
>heart,clover, and diamond. I made my purchase and looked for Tadase.<br>He was holding a heart barrette.  
>"Try this on!" He said giddily.<br>"O-ok!" I replied.  
>He pinned it into my hair and I looked at myself in the mirror. The heart had a silver crown inside it, the barrette was absolutely cute!<br>"It looks beautiful on you." Tadase said grinning.  
>I smiled back,"Wait outside, I'll be just a second,"<br>I looked around once more and something caught my eye. It was a blue ribboned necklace with a silver cross in the middle. I held it in my hands, it reminded me of Ikuto. I stared at my own necklace in the mirror and traced the blue cross. I bought the cross necklace and hid in my purse. Tadase would get the wrong idea if he saw it. Tadase was waiting outside with Utau and Kukai. They were all smiling when they saw me.  
>"Hey, Utau-chan! Kukai-kun!" I said happily.<br>"Hey Amu!" Utau said.  
>"Yo, Hinamori!" Kukai greeted.<br>"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.  
>"On a date, we ran into Tadase and then you came along." Utau said smiling.<br>It was good to see Utau smile like that. Her smile was showing her happiness and love she felt towards Kukai. We walked around together and ended up at the park. I saw Raven across the street.  
>"I'll be right back!" I said.<br>"Ok!" They all said.  
>I ran across the street and grabbed Raven's arm softly.<br>"Raven." I said mystified.  
>"Amu..." He replied in the same tone.<br>"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
>"Transferring schools. How about you?" Raven replied.<br>"On...um..with friends." I said.  
>"I know you're dying to know if Ikuto is with me." He said indifferently.<br>"Well,...is he?" I asked.  
>"Yes and no." Raven said.<br>"Which is it?" I shouted at him.  
>I didn't care if people were staring at us I wanted to know.<br>"Yes." Raven said and vanished again.  
>I stood there with my shadow. He was in front of a bookstore so I decided to go inside. I looked around and one book caught my interest:<br>_The Forbidden Game by L.J. Smith_. I bought it and returned to Tadase. He brought me home an hour later and I couldn't go to sleep that night. Ikuto was here, he was alive, but where exactly was he?


	8. Chapter 8: Knife Encounter

_**(Recap)**_  
>Ikuto was here, he was alive, but where exactly was he?<br>_**(End of recap)**_

_**Normal POV**_

Ryu had heard Raven and the odd pinkette talk. Who was Ikuto he had been wondering for countless hours. The girl was oddly familiar to him and when he first saw her every cell in his body was screaming at him to go to her and hug her. Her name was Amu, or at least that's what he heard, and she knew Raven. Ryu laid in bed having restless sleep, he finally was slipping into the dark void and began to dream.

_**Ryu's POV**_

(Dreaming)  
>Where am I, I thought lazily. I looked around me, everything was black. I walked around the endless darkness and images started to appear before me.<br>-flashback-  
><em>"Can we sill hang out?" I asked.<br>"Sure, I mean I was going to go look for TADASE, but I guess I can waste time with you." Amu teased.  
>"Whatever. So can I spend the night?" I said playfully.<br>"NO! YOU PERVERTED PLAY BOY!" She shouted as her face turned 20 shades of red.  
>"Mhmm, I'll ask then." I said laughing. "Wait, how about dinner?"<br>"HUH?"Amu shouted.  
>I rummaged through her jacket pockets and found her phone. I looked thru Amu's contacts and called her house. Lucky for me her sister answered.<br>"Hello! Onee-chan where are you?" Her little sister Ami asked.  
>"Hey Ami!" I said happily.<br>"Who ish tis?" Ami asked.  
>"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, Amu's-" I was cut off by Ami.<br>"Mommy! DADDY! ONEE-CHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND!" Ami shouted.  
>Oh, how I loved Amu's sister.<br>Amu's mother took the phone and talked.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Hi , I was wondering if I could come for dinner."  
>"Uh...sure. Who is this?"<br>"Dont worry! I'm not Amu's boyfriend! Just her best friend. I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto."  
>"Well we'd love for you to come to dinner :)"<br>"See you later then."  
>I hung up and smiled deviously at Amu.<em>  
>-end of flashback-<p>

Whoa, I actually know the pinkette. But what was I doing? Why can't I remember who she was to me? Why did I say my name was Tsukiyomi Ikuto?

-flashback-  
><em>"Amu I need to tell you something.."<br>What do I mean I need to tell her something? I was freaking out inside my mind, I had no control over what I was saying or doing! My hand moved by itself and placed itself on her right cheek. I had no idea what was happening, but I moved closer to her. Our faces were only inches apart.  
>"Ikuto?"<br>I stayed quiet and studied her eyes up close. They were such a pretty honey color with a hint of crimson brown...her hair was a soft bubble gum pink...she was really beautiful. I finally understood what my body was urging me to do and I leaned forward. Right before our lips touched there was a knocking on the door_.  
>-End of flash back-<p>

Amu...she meant a lot to me apparently. I was so damn close to kissing her in this memory. She called me Ikuto! Was I Ikuto? I'm so confused...who am I?

-flash back-  
><em>"I love you, Amu-chan. I'm going to miss you." I whispered.<br>I sneaked out to the balcony and Raven was waiting for me. I willingly let him cuff and blindfold me, which was pretty stupid, but I pretty much gave up everything at this point. Maybe dying right now wouldn't be so bad. Sure I wished that I could say good bye to Utau and my parents, but I was satisfied with just seeing Amu._  
>-end of flash back-<p>

Raven...kidnapped me? No, this cant be true! These aren't my memories!  
>Then an image of a necklace flashed by.<p>

It was a blue ribboned necklace, that had a half heart pendant. The heart was studded with blue diamonds in the letters "VE" and had a red X in the corner.  
>(End of dream)<br>That dream meant something, but what?

_**Amu's POV**_

My finger went back and forth over the ring Ikuto had given me for my 13th birthday. Ikuto was alive, that was a huge relief and tomorrow, at school, I would try to forget that fact. I got dressed in a plaid skirt and a short sleeved shirt that had a British flag on it. I put on a good pair of black boots and wore the necklace Ikuto gave me on graduation. But then again I never took off that necklace, I wanted to keep my promise. I ran to class and made it in time before the bell rang. Everyone introduced themselves and said what they did over the summer. I waited patiently for my turn, Yaya went first,  
>"I'm Yuiki Yaya and I spent my summer with my best friends." She said cutely.<br>Then Rima...  
>"I'm Mashiro Rima, I spent most of my summer with my best friends."<br>Rima said cooly.  
>Then, after her, was a new kid. He had jet black hair that reminded me of Raven's, but his eyes were...his eyes were midnight blue. An image of Ikuto flashed before my eyes. I pushed those thoughts away and focused on listening to him.<br>"I'm Natsuki Ryu, I spent my summer with my brother." He said and winked at his next sentence. "And ladies if you're single, call me."

_**Amu&Rima POV**_

Player, I thought smirking. I could tell already this guy was going to be annoying.

_**Ryu's POV**_

I saw that the pinkette was in my class, maybe I could get some answers out of her later. She and the blondie smirked at my introduction. The pinkette introduced herself after me.  
>"I'm Hinamori Amu, and I spent my summer with my best friends."<br>So she is Amu...the Amu in my dream. As soon as she sat down, I turned my seat around and said hi.  
>"Hi." I said.<br>"What do you want?" She asked annoyed.  
>"Can I talk to you after class?" I asked politely.<br>"No." She said and the bell rang.  
>Something shone around her neck as she passed the classroom window. I looked closer to see a pinkish red ribboned necklace around her neck. I looked even closer to see a half heart pendant. I definitely have to talk to Raven later. I walked around campus and laid in a tall shady tree. I smiled as I spotted Amu with her group of friends,the blonde boy was with her and basically glued himself to her. I seemed to know him too. There was something I sort of hated about him, but I didn't know what. I pushed my thoughts aside and went to sleep.<p>

_**Raven's POV**_

I skipped school today and headed to the main Easter building. I walked down a long ominous hall on the 40th floor and grasped the brass door knobs on some oak wooden doors. I opened them and casually sauntered inside. Mr. Gozen was waiting for me patiently behind his thin pink and lavender curtains.  
>"Why did you request to see me,sir." I asked.<br>"About the Memory Erase formula. I never told you this, but the formula only works temporarily." He said steadily.  
>"That means he'll remember everything again?" I asked confirming his words.<br>"Yes. But Raven don't ruin my fun. Make sure he figures out who is on his own. You may give him hints." Mr. Gozen instructed.  
>"Yes, sir." I said.<br>"Im going to enjoy watching Ikuto destroy Ryu." He laughed evilly.  
>"?.."I stayed quiet.<br>"You do realize after Ryu is gone, Ikuto will return." Gozen said.  
>"Of course I have," I said.<br>Maybe Mr. Gozen wasn't such a bad guy after all. I walked back to school thinking about all that he said. If Ryu remembered who he really was, he'll remember how I kidnapped him. He'll remember how much he dislikes me. I stopped and looked at my hands, I was going to lose Ikuto for good, but that didn't really matter. Ikuto was all I had left, his happiness was worth far more then mine would ever be. I sighed and decided to use the last of my time making him happy. Dropping as many hints as possible, and try to convince Amu that Ryu is Ikuto. By the time I walked up to the school it was five pm.

_**Ryu's POV **_

I wandered around the town and scouted out for some new prey. I stayed close to the shadows, I was wearing all black so it was pretty hard to notice me. What stood out was my blue eyes, people say they're a nice deep blue, but all I see is two little voids that had food coloring mixed in. I heard a few shouts and moved down an alley. There before me stood two girls cowering in front of two thugs, one was short but muscular and a little bulky. The other was freakishly tall and VERY muscular. No problem for me! I smirked at them.  
>"Come on ladies, let's have some fun!" The short one cooed.<br>"We don't want to!" The girl sobbed.  
>"What are you smirking at, punk?" The tall one asked.<br>"Something big and ugly." I replied with a laugh.  
>"What'd you say?" He shouted and grabbed me.<br>"Run away, I'll take care of them." I instructed the girls.  
>They did as they were told and shouted their thank you.<br>The two of them had knives, and I dodged them cleanly. I was on my A-game tonight and jump kicked the tall one. He stumbled and fell onto the short guy. That outta hurt in the morning. Out of no where one of them grabbed me and I felt a razor pain. The short one had stabbed me. Then the tall one started to beat the crap out of me.  
>"I think we're done here!" They laughed and left.<p>

_**Amu's POV**_

I was walking around Main St. When I heard two girls panting. They were filthy and looked terribly frightened. I listened to their conversation.  
>"I hope that boy is ok!" The smaller girl said.<br>"Yes he saved our lives, let's go to the police!" The other one said.  
>"He was hot though, I loved his jet black hair!" The smaller one said.<br>"How can you think about that in a time like this! Those thugs had knives!" The other one shouted.  
>"So you don't think he was hot?" She asked.<br>The other girl groaned, "His deep blue eyes were attractive, now let's go!"  
>They ran off, jet black hair and deep blue eyes? It couldn't be Natsuki could it? I started to run in the direction those girls had come from. I saw bits of blood in their footsteps and followed their trail. It led me to a dark alley and I started to get chills all over my body. I would have missed it if the there was no lighting, but I saw a pair of midnight blue eyes. They stared at me for a moment, the way Julian's eyes stared at Jenny in the "Forbidden Game". I stepped towards the eyes.<br>"Natsuki?" I asked.  
>"Hinamori? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked.<br>I came closer and examined him. He was bleeding all over, but not too much blood was lost. Thank god!  
>"Oh my god! You're losing so much blood on your forehead, please let me help you!" I said frantically.<br>"Do I have a choice?" He smirked.  
>I dabbed his face gentlely and studied his wounds.<br>"Those girls were thankful to you, ya know?" I asked quietly.  
>He said nothing and I wiped closer to his wound.<br>"OW!" He said loudly and I saw how he winced!  
>"I'm sorry! -Where? Are you ok?" I asked panicking.<br>He smiled and pulled my left arm in back of him forcing me to come face to face with him.  
>"Just kidding." He said devilishly.<br>"I-umm-uhhhh..." What am I suppose to say here?  
>He moved closer and I was really freaking out!<br>"Baka baka baka baka baka!" I shouted hitting the top of his head multiple times. He fell forward and his head landed in my lap, I was stunned. I didn't do anything, but then I ran my fingers through his jet black hair, it was soft as cat's fur. As I ran my fingers through it, I felt the blood in it and stopped when I accidently touched his ear.  
>"Don't touch me in perverted places," Ryu said suddenly.<br>"W-What?" I stuttered, blushing furiously.  
>"Ear, dummy. Well, it is my weakness." he chuckled.<br>Ryu tried getting up and fell again, and moaned in pain. I walked over to his side and slipped an arm under his, letting him lean on me. I started walking.  
>"Where are we going?" Ryu asked.<br>"My place we need to stop the bleeding, I have an-" I was cut off.  
>"You're taking advantage of a guy in need, you know that right?" Ryu asked.<br>"How am I taking advantage of you?" I asked.  
>"You're taking me to your apartment and probably going to take advances on me." He said grinning.<br>"Watch your mouth, you stupid pervert!" I yelled almost letting him fall.  
>"You know, you're very cute when you're mad." Ryu smirked.<br>I blushed again and moved on. We walked for about twenty more mintues and Ryu tried to make small talk. We arrived at my apartment and I directed him to the couch in the living room.  
>"Nice place," He said softly.<br>"Thanks," I said.  
>"Do you live here alone?" Ryu asked.<br>"Yes, now come over here to the sink. I need to wash out the blood in your hair." I instructed.  
>"Sure." He said and staggered to the chair.<br>I washed his hair carefully in quick motions, then stopped. The was black filling up the sink. I stared at Ryu's hair, it was turning blue.


	9. Chapter 9: Sleeping with a Cat

_**(Recap!)**_  
>I washed his hair carefully in quick motions, then stopped. There was black filling up the sink. I stared at Ryu's hair, it was turning blue.<br>_**(end of recap!) **_

_**(Still Amu's POV)**_  
>"What?"Ryu asked suddenly.<br>Blue hair? Midnight blue eyes? It can't be Ikuto, right? Right? Tears were filling up my eyes, this couldn't be Ikuto! Ikuto wouldn't treat me this way.  
>"Nothing." I said plainly.<br>"It doesn't look like nothing." Ryu mumbled, using his index finger to wipe a tear away.  
>"Really!" I said awkwardly."I swear, it isn't anything!"<br>I continued to wash his hair till all the black hair dye was gone. Ryu had found enough strength to stand up without staggering. He looked a lot like Ikuto, just more...um...manly? I blushed out of embarrassment, what was I thinking? A wave of shame descended on me, I was going out with Tadase!  
>"Its pretty late, and I'm really exhausted! Would it bother you if I slept here tonight?" Ryu asked me.<br>"I guess." I said studying him.  
>"Ok, where can I sleep?" Ryu asked.<br>"There's a guest room next to the bathroom to the right." I murmured.  
>"Ok, thanks!" Ryu said grinning.<br>"But be quiet, my little sister is sleeping!" I whispered.  
>"I thought you said you lived alone." He said softly.<br>"I pretty much do." I replied.  
>He headed off to bed and shut the door quietly. I decided to do the same and went to my room. It was a lot like the room I had in my old house when I lived with my parents. It has a balcony, decorated with my favorite four shapes, and one wall was devoted to pictures. I opened my closet and chose to wore a tank top and black shorts that had a red ribbon zig-zag near the bottom. I went into the covers and quickly drifted off to sleep.<p>

My eyes slowly opened, what time was it? I looked to my right and there was Ryu. He was on his knees at the side of the bed his head on top of his crossed arms. He looked so peaceful asleep, very young, his hair was the same exact color as Ikuto's...Amu get a grip! This isn't Ikuto! Ikuto would have recognized you a mile away. Anyone would! I poked his cheek.  
>"Ryu!" I whispered.<br>"ehh..." he said.  
>"Ryuuuu..." I whispered.<br>"Mmmm...what?"Ryu asked finally awake.  
>"What are you doing in my room?" I asked softly but angrily.<br>"It was cold in the guest room! And I was in pain! So I came here and I felt all better!" He murmured teasingly.  
>"But, are you still in pain?" I asked curiously.<br>"Yes. A lot!" Ryu said wincing.  
>I didn't know if he was kidding or not.<br>"Here, sit on the bed and show me." I said seriously.  
>"Ok," Ryu replied, sat on my bed, and pointed to his neck.<br>I leaned forward and I should have expected this. He wrapped his arms around me and my face was pushed against his chest.  
>"Gotcha!" Ryu chuckled.<br>"Let me go, you big pervert!" I hissed.  
>"No! You're very warm you know that? And here I am freezing cold. See?" He pressed one of his hands gentley to my cheek.<br>He was right, he was cold, I shivered and I knew he felt me do that. So we stayed like that for awhile and to my surprise he let me go willingly.  
>"I'm all warm now thanks." Ryu said smirking.<br>"Ok. Good night." I said going back under the covers.  
>"Night!" He said doing the same.<br>-two minutes later-  
>"Get out of my bed you pervert!" I almost shouted.<br>"Ehhhh...but it's cold in the guest room." Ryu said half asleep.  
>"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" I shouted at him.<br>The door opened and in the door way stood Ami.  
>"Whats going on in here, Onee-chan?" Ami asked sleepily.<br>"Nothing Ami!" I said. "Go back to sleep!"  
>She became wide eyed,"Onee-chan, when did Ikuto come back? More importantly why is he in bed with you?"<br>"Ami.." I blushed furiously."This isn't Ikuto, this is Ryu, and he is getting out of my bed!"  
>Ami gave Ryu the death glare as he played with my hair. I swatted his hands away and tried to push him out of bed.<br>"Ok...um..I'll leave you two alone." Ami said closing the door.  
>"Look what you did!" I shouted at Ryu.<br>"Who's Ikuto?"

_**(Ryu's POV)**_  
>"Who's Ikuto?" I asked.<br>"My best friend, I don't blame Ami for thinking you were him. You look a lot like him. See?" She asked me.  
>She looked through her bookshelf and showed me a picture of her and a fifth grade boy. The boy had blue hair and midnight blue eyes, his arm was around Amu's shoulders and at the bottom the picture was labeled:<br>"School's Weirdest Best Friends". The boy looked like a younger verison of myself.  
>"What happened to him?" I asked.<br>She hesitated, "He...disappeared."  
>"So like kidnapped or ran away?" I asked softly.<br>"Yes. It was a few weeks after my graduation. Maybe months the details are a bit fuzzy." Amu replied laying down again.  
>"Is that why you started crying?" The thought hit me, she must think about Ikuto a lot.<br>"Yes, you see I loved him, but never got a chance to tell him." Amu said softly.  
>She looked so broken when she said that, and she seemed so vulernable. I decided to lay next to her and listen some more.<br>"Its ok if you don't want to talk about it, Hinamori-San." I said.  
>"Call me Amu since I already call you Ryu." She said smiling weakly.<br>"Ok." I said.  
>We talked the rest of night and she finally fell asleep around 3AM, I was still awake of course. She moved in her sleep a lot, and she ended up facing me, her left arm was lying on my chest, while her other one was under her head. She was even more beautiful asleep. I started to close my eyes and fell asleep too.<p>

_**(Normal POV)**_  
>The two slept soundly while outside, Raven was watching. He was pleased his brother had made peace with Amu, but didn't like that he was already making moves on her. Raven had to admit he was attracted to Hinamori Amu, but knew she belonged to Ikuto. Raven had spotted some of the Easter agents spying on them as well and shooed them away, making them swear not to tell Gozen what they had seen. The young duo inside Amu's room woke up sweetly, Amu opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings. She liked the warmth she felt next to her, oddly she felt secure and protected. She cuddled the warmth and heard a murmur. She was saw Ryu next to and used her trademark blush. Amu was fully awake now! Ryu awoke from his sleep and smiled up to her.<br>"Morning!" He greeted.  
>"M-Morning!" Amu stuttered.<br>"Did you sleep well?" He chuckled.  
>"Y-Yes." She replied.<br>Ryu was very amused with how she reacted to all this and sighed. He shouldn't tease her, but it was too irresistible to pass up.  
>"Amu, you know you clung to me the whole night?" Ryu asked playfully.<br>"W-what?" Her face was turning into 3 new shades of red.  
>"Yes, and then you murmured a few names in your sleep." Ryu went on.<br>"I did not!" Amu replied like a little child.  
>Ryu laughed and they went into the kitchen. Ami came out a few minutes later and attached herself to Amu. The doorbell rang when they were all seated for breakfast.<br>"I'll get it!" Ryu offered, and opened the door.  
>"Hi, Amu-" The blonde cut off once he saw who opened the door.<br>"Hey, Kiddie King!" the words spilled out of his mouth.  
>The room became silent, where did the words come from?<br>"Tsukiyomi Ikuto! It can't be you disappeared years ago." The boy said gaping.  
>"I'm not Ikuto!" I told him harshly.<br>"Ikuto use to call Tadase 'Kiddy King" Amu said slowly.  
>"Whatever, why is he here?" Tadase asked.<br>"Oh-" I cut Amu off.  
>"I slept here last night," I said, the words were just coming out like I needed to make him mad, needed him to leave."We slept in the same bed, ya know? Ami even saw."<br>Tadase was turning pale,"Amu-chan, tell me this isn't true!"  
>"Tadase-kun, it isn't like that!" Amu tried to explain.<br>It was too late, Tadase had slammed the door, we could hear his footsteps quicken, until there was silence.  
>"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" She slapped me.<br>Amu was teary eyed and her cheeks a bright red, I was really regretting my choice.  
>"Get out! GET OUT, YOU PERVERTED BAKA! I NEVER WANT YOU TO COME NEAR ME EVER AGAIN!"<br>She pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face. I could hear her cry, I banged my head against the door. I felt horrible, I wanted to kill myself right now. Seeing her cry actually made me want to cry.  
>Why was I feeling this way?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10: My Stray Cat

_**(Recap)  
><strong>_Why was I feeling this way?  
><em><strong>(End of recap) <strong>_

_**(Ryu's POV)  
><strong>_I left her apartment building and walked around town. No way was I going to show my face at school, I knew I fucked everything up, but I didn't know what came over me! I was just instantly...jealous? I stopped walking, I couldn't be jealous! No way in hell was I jealous of the blondie! I hit head once and walked over to a bakery. There was so many aromas filling the air that my mind actually wandered from my disturbing thoughts. I rang a little bell to call an employee. Out came a girl with some what long black brownish red hair, and hazel eyes. She was strikingly pretty, but I wasn't focused on her...I was focused on the chocolate fudge cake she was holding (xD). She smiled at me and asked me what I wanted.  
>"The cake you just brought out, but can you write on it: Sorry?" I asked.<br>"Sure, sir, right away! That'd be $24.50," She said sweetly.  
>I read her name tag and decided to try to charm my way to a free cake.<br>"So..uh..Naomi is it?" I asked pleasantly. "Are you the head cook here?"  
>"Yes I am, thanks for asking." She replied.<br>"Well, are you single?" I asked hopefully trying to show some interest.  
>"No, happily engaged." She said smirking showing me her ring.<br>"Oh. Haha well, thats great. Congrats!" So much for the free cake.  
>"Sir, the money?" She said smiling expectantly.<br>Another girl walked in, a few inches shorter, medium black hair and pretty hazel eyes as well. Sisters maybe? This girl was carrying a strawberry cake with beautiful frosting flowers all around. I stared at the cake and immediately thought of Amu. Wait...Amu? I shook my head and paid the money. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing, and apparently Naomi's sister wasn't either because seconds later I was covered in cake. Naomi was helping me clean up, but I told them I was ok and left. Both girls waved good bye and went back to their jobs. I kept walking until I arrived at the park. I ate my cake happily, letting all my thoughts drift away. My peaceful bliss was ended when a blonde girl with pigtails was standing in front of me.  
>"Ikuto?" She sake softly.<br>"Sorry, I'm not him, I'm Natsuki Ryu." I said smirking.  
>"Hoshina Utau, sorry he was my brother." She said even softer.<br>"Oh, I know what happened Amu told me. And a the blonde kid called me Ikuto too." I replied patting her shoulder.  
>"Well, sorry for mistaking you for him." She said and walked off.<br>Ikuto sure had a good life with these people. Who would want to kidnap him, what the hell did he do to mess up so bad? Bad things do happen to good people...

_**(Amu's POV)**_  
>I stayed home that day and cried my eyes out. I never saw someone hurt so bad like that! I couldn't believe Ryu did that. He seemed so nice, sure he was a total flirt, but a good listener and thoughtful. Tadase was very important to me. Wait was? The tears had stopped flowing, Tadase wasn't important to me anymore? I grabbed my iPod and played a random song.<br>(I do not own this song :))

_Keep Holdin on by Avril Lavine _

**You're not alone together we stand I'll be by your side you know i'll take your hand when it gets cold and it feels like the end there's no place to go you know i won't give in no I won't give in. **

I thought about Tadase during this verse he was always there for me after Ikuto disappeared.

**Keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do there's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **

**So far away i wish you were here before it's too late this could all disappear before the doors close, and it comes to an end but with you by my side I will fight and defend I'll fight and defend yeah yeah **

Ikuto popped up into my mind, he fought for me when those girls were picking on me in the third grade. I would fight for him too if I knew where he was. What I'd give to be with him...

**Keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do there's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **

**Hear me when I say, when I say I believe nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny whatever is meant to be will work out perfectly yeah yeah yeah yeah ladadada,ladadada,ladadadadadadadadada... **

Ryu appeared into my mind, maybe he's my solution to healing?

**Keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through just stay strong cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you there's nothing you can say, nothing you can do there's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through **

**Keep holding on Keep holding on **

**There's nothing you can say, nothing you can do There's no other way when it comes to the truth So keep holding on Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it Through **

How ironic that that exact song played...Ikuto, Tadase, and Ryu...Ryu why did he lash out like that...?

-flash back-  
><em>I wanted to slap Ikuto again but I didn't want to do that in front of Utau. She would kill me right on the spot. I stayed quiet as they bickered about me. Finally Ikuto grabbed me, but gentlely, and hugged me close.<br>"Yes she does, we're BEST FRIENDS," He said making sure he emphasized the words "best friends".  
>"Shes mine you stupid prince, so back off!" Ikuto said angrily.<br>His? Since when did I become his? More questions coursed through my mind as Ikuto said more and more confusing things. Tadase was furious and finally walked away. I realized how child like Tadase was and laughed. He was so cute walking away like a little kid who didn't get what he wanted.  
><em>-end of flashback-

Ryu acted the same way Ikuto did back when I first met Tadase. A voice deep inside my heart my heart whispered: _Ryu is Ikuto you idiot_! I shook that thought away.. Ryu wasn't Ikuto, there's no way he could be him. Right? One thing was for sure though, I couldn't avoid hurting Tadase, so I had to end it if he didn't think about doing that already. I stood up slowly and got my back pack, today was going to be a loonnng day. There was a short cut through the park, so I decided to take that route. Damn fate made me run into Ryu. Who, hilariously, was covered in cake and strawberries.I stifled a giggle.  
>"R-Ryu?" I asked surprising another laugh.<br>"Yes?" He said he eyes looking at me longingly.  
>"Let's go get you cleaned up!" I said finally letting it all out.<br>Ryu looked at me confused and looked at himself and blushed slightly.  
>I looped my arm around his and we walked back to my apartment. My mind was made up, Id just skip today and take care of Ryu, I sort of consider him as my stray cat. I giggled to myself, Ryu was my stray cat...<p>

_**(Ryu's POV)  
><strong>_She looped her arm around mine and walked me back to her apartment. At least she didn't seem mad at me anymore. I was suddenly feeling very weak and I fell into a dark void.  
><em>(Time skip)<br>_My eyes slowly opened up and I felt something wet on my forehead, I touched it to see what it was. A small towel, I observed my surroundings. It was a room, a warm room with a wall devoted to pictures. I was under a really warm blanket and the pillows beneath my head were so soft...I realized I was in Amu's room. I looked to my side see Amu asleep at the side of the bed holding my hand. I smiled at her and stroked her hair.  
>"Hinamori?" I asked softly.<br>"Mhhhmmmm." She replied sleepily, finally her eyes widened and teared up. "Oh Ryu, are you ok?"  
>"Fine, thanks to you." I replied.<br>She blushed, "You passed out a few hours ago, you were freezing up!"  
>I smelled cake...<br>"You didn't clean me up.." I said slowly and an idea popped up into my mind.  
>"I couldn't, you were knocked out!" She said franticly.<br>"Well I'm awake now, help me to the bathroom, would you?" I replied.  
>"But, you don't have any clothes to change into." She said slowly.<br>"I brought a backpack with me the first night you brought me here." I answered.  
>"Oh," She said and led me to the bathroom.<br>I sat down as she brought the bag in.  
>"Um...Hinamori-" I was cut off.<br>"Call me Amu." She said smiling.  
>"Amu, I'm still sorta weak will you..uh..help me with my shirt?" I said innocently.<br>She hesitated and came over to me. Amu worked quickly unzipping my jacket and went behind me to slip off my shirt. Perfect! Wait no...I can't take advantage of her...maybe just a little teasing will satisfy me...  
>"Amu, can you take off this necklace? The clasp is up in front." I asked her.<br>"Sure, R-Ryu-kun." She stammered.  
>Amu stood in front of me and carefully leaned forward to undo the clasp. Using a bit of my low amount of strength I put my arms around her and pulled her in. What I wasn't expecting was to fall back and have her end up on top of me. Thank you, sweet fate! We were both wide eyed and Amu was wearing a pale pink blush on her face. My arms were still locked around her and I studied her beautiful honey colored eyes. Time was slowing down and the room was dead silent. I lifted my head up just the tiniest bit, right before I got to kiss Amu; Ami stormed into the bathroom. All three of us had our mouths gaping open.<br>Ami quickly blushed and closed the bathroom door. Another long silence, I started to get up and Amu helped me. I told her to wait outside while I changed. She did as she was told.

_**(Amu's POV)  
><strong>_My face was probably going to be permanently red because of what just happened! Ami was staring at me, probably expecting an explanation.  
>"Ami, I know this all looks..."I hesitated.<p>

"You like Ryu-San, don't you?" Ami asked quietly.  
>"I don't...I mean I find him...I...I..ummmm..." I didn't know what to say. Did I?<br>"Ok, I'm going to get some rest now, so..uhhh...ya." Ryu said sort of saving me.  
>He turned around and I heard a door close lightly, I looked at the clock and noticed it was already 6:30 PM.<br>"Do you want dinner?" I asked.  
>"Sure..." Ami said looking disappointed.<br>As I was making the ravioli the door bell. (Hmm wonder who that is!)  
>Ami walked up to open the door to find...xD...Two pretty girls at my door step. (Muhahaha not what u expected huh?) one wore glasses, had medium long black hair, and probably 5"8, the other girl had some what long black brownish red, maybe 6"2, but both girls had identical hazel eyes. To my surprise, Ami ran up to them and hugged them both.<br>"Naomi-chan! Geri-chan! I missed you!" Ami cooed.  
>"Haha Ami-chan, we missed you too!" The tall one said.<br>"That's why we came to see you!" The other girl said patting Ami's head.  
>"Hi, I'm Usagi Naomi, nice to meet you." The tall one said.<br>"I'm Delacruz Geriann, nice to finally meet you." The girl with glasses said.  
>"I'm Hinamori Amu, what brings you by tonight?" I asked.<br>"Ami-chan, she asked to bring her one of our professional cakes when we come home from France." Naomi explained.  
>"So we thought we'd come by now. It seems we came at a good time since you're about to enjoy your dinner. Please eat the cake after you're done dining." Geri said humbly.<br>"Thank you very much!" I said happily but examined the two cakes. "But why two?"  
>"Ami said she loves chocolate, but you liked strawberries. So we thought about making two separate cakes." Naomi replied.<br>"But wouldn't it be easier to make one cake with both of our favorites in it?" Ami asked.  
>"Silly Ami, you know Naomi specializes in chocolate pastries, and I specialize in fruit pastries! So of course it would get too messed up with both of us perfecting it haha." Geri laughed.<br>We heard the door bell ring again...Geri opened the door and in walked...Rima! She smirked at the group before her and sat herself at the dinner table, we all stared at her.  
>"Well, we have to go make some more deliveries, so come by whenever you need a cake!" They duo said and left.<br>"Why did you skip school today, Amu?" Rima asked.  
>"Um..I wasn't feeling up to it." I replied nervously.<br>"Onee-chan! Come here!" I did as I was told and she whispered, "I'll hide Ryu's stuff, don't worry!"  
>I swear she's a mind reader!<br>"Well, Tadase went crazy looking for you that he got into an accident..."Rima said slowly.  
>"What?" I almost shouted.<br>"Tadase saw a girl across the street that looked a lot like you, but he didn't notice that the girl had white blonde hair with pink highlights. The sun made it look full on bubble gum pink. So he ran across the street right as a car came by." Rima went on.  
>"Is...Is he ok?" I asked almost crying.<br>"..."Rima didn't reply, she just looked away.  
>"No!" I said realizing what she meant. "No! No! NO!"<br>"I'm sorry, Amu, but it's true." Rima said quietly as I started to cry.  
>"Amu-chan, it's going to be ok, I promise," Rima tried to soothe me.<br>Tadase died because of me...(ok I lied yes in the last chapter was the last time you'll hear from Tadase or is it muhahahahaha!) Rima left after we all shared dinner together, none of us bothered to have cake. I went to my room and stripped off my clothes, changed, and headed to bed. I stopped in my tracks. Ryu was in my bed. My face probably turned a million different reds, but thank god he was facing the wall and not my way. I sighed and headed to the guest room.

_**(Ryu's POV)  
><strong>_I heard all the conversation outside, man those girls are loud. I was thinking of ways to cheer Amu up about Tadase's death. Then, suddenly, the room door started to open, I closed my eyes, but had a slit open.  
>I was about to say something until Amu took off her shirt. I could feel my face blush and I quickly turned around as softly as I could. After a few mintues, I heard footsteps then silence. I think Amu just realized I was in the room. She walked off and closed the door lightly. I quickly sat up and ran my fingers through my hair. I did not see anything! Act cool, be calm! I breathed in and out slowly. It was sort of cold tonight, meaning the guest room (if she's in there) is freezing! I got up and headed inside that room. It was freezing as expected, and there laid the beautiful Amu fast asleep. I picked her up in my arms and brought her to her room. Sure I was hurting like hell, but Amu needed to be somewhere warm and comforting tonight.<br>Ami was waiting outside after I tucked Amu in.  
>"You care about Onee-chan, right?" Ami asked.<br>"Yes." Who wouldn't care about the pinkette after she helps you?  
>"Will you be here for her, she's been going through a lot and she's still hurting even though she's hiding it professionally. I don't know how's she going to cope with losing Tadase. After Ikuto-chan disappeared she was a human reck." Ami said quietly. "Im going to sleep now hope you're here in the morning."<br>I stared blankly at the floor and then at Amu's bedroom door.  
>"Who ever said I was leaving?" I whispered.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11: Visiting an Old Friend

_**(Recap)**_  
>"Who ever said I was leaving?" I whispered.<br>_**(End of recap) **_

_**(Time skip-Next morning)(Amu's POV)**_  
>I woke up comfortably the next morning, surprisingly I covered in warmth. I swear I was freezing my butt off last night, but who cares, The warmness was best to my left side so I came closer to it and sort of clung. Again this safe secure feeling came over me and I didn't know why. So I fell back asleep.<p>

_**(Ryu's POV)  
><strong>_Amu was cuddling me again and I was overcome with sudden happiness. Smiling to myself, I stroked her feather soft hair and hummed a tune that appeared in my head. Soon enough I was asleep too, best part was I fell asleep with Hinamori Amu in my arms.

_**(Amu's POV)  
><strong>_I woke up and and tried to get up, I couldn't. Something was holding me down, I looked to my left to see Ryu's face up close. I almost screamed, but surpressed it, and tried to move out of his arms, why was he here? I didn't know and I gave up! Natsuki Ryu may look thin and average muscled but he was STRONG! I looked at my surroundings and noticed I was in my room. Wasn't I in the guests' room crying? I was very confused, I looked at the clock...10:30 HOLY SHIT IM LATE FOR SCHOOL!  
>I pushed my way out of Ryu's arms and changed my clothes. Me being so simple minded, I didn't notice I woke him up. I stopped changing and looked in Ryu's direction. He was facing the wall and I smiled. At least he's not a complete pervert.<br>"Uh...sorry I forgot I woke you up..." I said slowly.  
>The thought hit me, I woke him up last night too. My face turned a new shade of red and I immidately left the room.<p>

_**(Ryu's POV)  
><strong>_I chose to ignore her antics and tried to distract her from painful thoughts about Tadase. As she was making homemade pancakes, I wrapped my arms around her waist and studied the cooking.  
>"Can you add chocolate chips to my pancakes, please?" I asked sweetly.<br>"Let me go, baka!" just the reaction I wanted to hear!  
>I playfully kissed her cheek and pouted, "I don't wanna!" And held on tighter.<br>Amu struggled, but finally gave up in about five minutes. Ami came in and smiled at me even though she was jealous that I was holding Amu. I winked at her and gave her an approving look. Her young smile got wider and I thought she understood what I meant. Even if she didn't all she knew was that I wasn't gone, I was here like she hoped.  
>"Amuuuu-chan...I want chocolate chips in mine!" I whined like a little child.<br>She was so warm, I wanted to stay like this forever. Maybe one day it would-WHAT THE HELL AM I THINK? AMU ISNT MY LITTLE HOUSE WIFE, SHES A FRIEND TAKING CARE OF ME! STUPID STUPID THOUGHTS GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY MIND! I let Amu go and huddled into a little ball hugging my knees. The two sisters looked at me with confusion, and my face was a real bright red.

_**(Amu's POV)  
><strong>_"Can you add chocolate chips to my pancakes please?" Ryu asked sweetly.  
>"Let me go, baka!" I shouted.<br>He kissed my cheek and I got a weird butterfly sensation in my stomach, I could feel his eyes on my pouting, "I don't wanna!"  
>I struggled in his arms but gave up, I remembered that he was still slightly ingured. What was I his little house-wife? I blushed with pleasure at the thought. WAIT I DID NOT JUST SAY THAT ABOUT THE CAT LIKE BAKA PERVERT! Right as I thought this, Ryu had let me go and was huddled into a ball holding his head. When he saw Ami and I staring at him, he blushed a bright red. This was the first time I saw him blush, I huddled in front of him taking a picture with my cellphone. His blush grew even brighter as I smiled lovingly at the picture.<br>"Delete that!" Ryu shouted at me.  
>"Never," I purred.<br>He looked at me in surprise and ducked his head. He was hiding something, I just don't know what.  
>"Hey, there's cake over there, let's have some!" Ami suggested.<br>We each took a piece of cake. I took a piece of strawberry while the other two took a piece of chocolate fudge. After a few hours Ryu and I headed to school together, everyone was staring at us in awe whispering, just the way they did when I came to school with Raven.  
>Raven...I suddenly felt cold and dark. I pushed the thought of him away with happy thoughts. The first thing that came to my mind was Ryu, I was sure Ikuto would come first but I guess not. My thoughts drifted to the sensation of having his lips against my cheek. I blushed and shook my head, don't think about that! Don't think about that! Oddly, I was filled up with warmth and light, I guess mission accomplished!<br>I sat down in my chair in class and looked out the window, and my eyes widened. Raven was on the school grounds staring back at me...0.0 dun dun duuuuuun! I bit my lower lip and tried to look away from the window. Why was Raven here?

_**(Raven's POV)  
><strong>_I quit this school a few days ago and now I was biding my time at Easter covering for Ryu. He was happy right now and I'm glad he hasn't hurt Amu yet. I had picked up Tadase's body from the police offices and brought it to Easter. I thought of my company to be a strange science lab and Mr. Gozen was the mad scientist. I sighed, with luck Tadase will stay dead, but what he didn't know was that his twin sister, Rachel (===if u know me well u know where this character is going), was locked up in a tank in a a deep dooming sleep. I looked up the classroom windows to see Amu staring down at me, I was dumbfounded.  
>I smiled up to her and disappeared into thin again...<p>

_-After School-(7;40PM)  
><em>I had decided to take a walk around town instead of having awkward moments with Ryu. My mind was still clouded with thoughts of Raven. It started to rain outside and I didn't bring an umbrella. The water felt so refreshing, and oddly I started to hear music...It was _Hell's Whisper _(I do not own)...I danced round and round in the empty streets. I somehow ended up laying in a park bench, so I must've been dancing for twenty minutes. I could faintly see what color the sky was, a deep dark midnight blue. My thoughts wandered to Ikuto, I always wondered what happened to him or more precisely how it happened. Utau said him being kidnapped. If only I could talk to Raven. I touched my neck and all I felt was my own bare skin.  
>I panicked where was my necklace. I started to run all over the place looking for it. I sobbed, I promise him I would never take it off. I was on my knees on the ground, I broke my promise, I lost one of the last items of Ikuto. I looked at the ring...Ikuto. The rain started to clear up and I decided to go to Ikuto's grave, I caught a bus and rode all the way to Yokohama. This is the place where Ikuto had grown up when his father was still with them. I finally arrived hours later and fell asleep by his gave...<p>

_**(Ryu's POV)  
><strong>_Where the hell is she? Ami was already running all over town with Utau looking for Amu. Nagihiko and Rima were asking around out of town and Kukai was with me. My phone buzzed, please be Amu...please be Amu!  
>TEXT: <strong>Utau: Check Yokohama! I can't believe none of us thought of that place!-U <strong>

"Yokohama?" I asked Kukai.  
>Kukai hit his head, "Of she's there! There's no other place you find her!"<br>"But why Yokohama?" I asked.  
>"That's where Ikuto's grave is." Kukai replied.<br>"Oh." I replied and stayed silent.  
>We arrived hours later and they dropped me off, telling me where to go.<br>"Aren't you coming?" I asked.  
>"Nope, the group called and told me to meet them!" Kukai shouted as he drove farther away.<br>"Then, how will we get home?" I shouted.  
>"I don't know think of something, Natsuki!" Kukai shouted and drove off.<br>Great just my luck, I'm stranded in a cemetery.

I started to walk around the cemetery, following Kukai's instructions.  
>Not long after did I find Amu sprawled around Tsukiyomi's grave. Oddly I had a watched feeling this whole walk and decided to ignore it. Who would be watching me, and even if they dare to come out and knock me out, I'll kill them in one minute flat. I grinned to myself, I haven't killed anyone in weeks which to Raven was a relief. I examined Tsukiyomi's grave, it was glass, but looked bullet proof. It seemed clear but you could see the layer of smooth whitish blue marble underneath. Incased into the glass was a picture of Tsukiyomi. He was smiling and in the picture was Amu wrapping his arms around him. I felt a pang of jealously.<br>I heard a twig snap behind me and readied my hand to move to the knife in my left pocket. I looked around, no one. I slowly picked up Amu and left the cemetery. This place was starting to freak me out!

_**(Raven's POV)  
><strong>_Was that a look of jealousy I just saw? I snickered to myself and moved forward. SNAP! Shit, way to go genius! You spooked him and now he's running off. So much for that plan, I edged forward to examine the grave, I saw what made Ryu jealous and laughed. Amu was in for a long night.

_**(Amu's POV)  
><strong>__I had an odd feeling that I was floating...I was drifting back to sleep.  
>-Dreaming-<br>I was laying on the most comfortable patch of grass under a cherry blossom tree, the day was absolutely wonderful. I got up and stretched my legs, I swear it was night last time my eyes were open and I was by Ikuto's grave!  
>"Amu?" A voice called.<br>I decided to ignore the voice.  
>"Ammmmuuuu!"<br>It was a velvet voice and it was very hard to resist answering.  
>"Amu-chan?"<br>The cherry blossom petals started to fall around me and I was suddenly in pale white blue. It was a beautiful dress that showed off my um...womanly features. I twirled around in the lovely gown and ended up in someones arms. Then I was kissed.  
><em>-End of dream!-  
>I woke up to find Ryu kissing me lightly on the lips. I pulled away.<br>"Shit! I thought I could get away with that." Ryu said quietly.  
>"Don't touch me! Let me go, baka!" I shouted.<br>"In that case fine!" He said curtly and DROPPED me.  
>"Ow! What the hell was that for?" She shouted at me.<br>"Young ladies shouldn't be using that kind of language." Ryu smirked.  
>"Whatever! Perverts shouldn't be taking advantages of young ladies who take care of them!" I said standing in front of him.<br>"Amd why is that-OWWWWWWWW!" Ryu moaned in pain.  
>I had kicked him in a place where men don't like to be kicked.<br>"Because they will receive a very special punishment." I said sweetly and walked ahead.  
>Ryu grumbled along the way back and I thought about Ami. She must be worried sick about me and I looked at the time. 12:34...shit I was getting really sleepy. Luckily we were near a motel.<br>"Have money on you?" I asked.  
>"Yeah, I'll get us a room," he said reading my mind,"Wait out here."<br>"Kay." I replied and hummed a few tunes.  
>After humming a third song, Ryu came out with the room keys. We walked over to the suite and I looked inside. Before Ryu had opened the door I noticed how he was hiding his smirk. I regretted not going in with him to choose a room.<br>"Ryu, what the hell is this?" I asked blankly.  
>For you see the perverted baka had chosen a one-bedroom suite.<br>"A room, just like you asked." Ryu replied cleverly.  
>Clever my ass!<br>"But, Why a one bedroom suite?" I asked.  
>"Becuase that's all I can afford!" Ryu said innocently.<br>"I...but...it's...uh...NEVERMIND!" I yelled.  
>Ryu came dangerously close to me and whispered, "Plus, I like sleeping next you Amu-chan. You always cuddle me."<br>My jaw dropped, what the heck did he just say? Wait was was I thinking this?  
>"What the heck did you just say?" I asked.<br>"You heard me, Strawberry." Ryu replied.

_**(Ryu's POV)  
><strong>_"You heard me, Strawberry." I replied.  
>"What was that?" She asked again.<br>"Come on Amu, admit it, you LOVE snuggling me." I teased.  
>"SHUT UP!" Amu yelled and charged at me.<br>Somehow I loved where this was going.  
>"Oof!" I said involuntarily.<br>I looked up to find Amu on top of me again, but sadly I wasn't shirtless this time. What a waste. Oh well I could take it off anytime I wanted. Amu was blushing madly, but seemed reluctant to move from her spot. I mean nothing was holding her back, she was just on me.  
>"Like the position Amu-chan?" I asked slyly.<br>"You wish, pervert!" Amu replied.  
>"Then why won't you get off me? I mean not that I don't LOVE our positon, but nothings holding you back, sweetheart!" I stated.<br>Her blush darkened, "Shut up!"  
>She still didn't move, so I turned her over so now that I was on top.<br>"Should have gotten off when you had the chance," I said playfully and kissed her forehead.  
>"Let me go, Ryu!" she said struggling to break free.<p>

Amu was lying dangerously close adn she was securely holding my shoulders, dirty thoughts ran through my mind and I couldn't help but stare at those honey angel eyes. Amu squeaked as I moved my hands down to her waist and gave her a tiny squeeze. I breathed on her neck and Amu whimpered. Pulling back I looked at her face, I didn't mean to scare her. She was torturous for her scent was overpowering to me, my will power ws dwindling. Finally, when I could take no more, I lowered my face to hers and kissed lips tasted like ripe strawberries. Realizing what I had just done, I pulled back quickly and sat on the bad with my back to her.  
>She blushed and grabbed a pillow and one of the thicker blankets.<br>"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.  
>"Making my bed, night!"<br>"Amu, I paid for this room and you will sleep in this bed! I'll sleep in on the floor, ok?" I asked.  
>"No, ugh...we can...uh...b-both sleep on the bed. That way your satisfied and I can pay you back for buying the r-room." She replied.<br>"Did the cool and spicy Hinamori Amu just say she'd willingly sleep with me?" I asked teasingly.  
>"Sleep next to you, baka!" Amu said.<br>"You have such a perverted mind Amu-chan, I didn't mean THAT...unless you want to, I mean I'm more than willing." I chuckled.  
>Amu's face flushed and I smiled at her and motioned to the bed. She hopped in there and encased herself in the blanket, I laid there next to her and hugged her close to me. To my surprise she didn't struggle, so I happily buried my face in her soft-sweet smelling hair. I heard her sigh (?) in content...wait CONTENT? My smile grew and I ignored my need to tease her. I drifted off to sleep...<p>

_**-NEXT MORNING-6:47 AM (Amu's POV)  
><strong>_I loved this feeling, so warm...I wanted every inch of my body covered in it. I turned around and buried my face into the warmth. I adjusted myself a few times b4 I found the perfect position.  
>"Done moving, princess?" Ryu asked.<br>Shit. I did it again!  
>"Yes and we have to get back back home!" I said curtly and went out the door.<br>(hour later)  
>"You know," Ryu said softly, "Next week is spring break."<br>"Mhmm." I replied.  
>"Wanna hang out sometime during the break?" he asked calmly.<br>Did he just ask me out?  
>"Uhhhh...sorry gonna be busy the whole time." I replied lying.<br>"Oh...ok. No sweat. Maybe some other time. But if you change your mind I'm at the Hakumaru Beach all week. Just ask for Natsuki." Ryu instructed.  
>"Sure, didn't know cats liked water." I teased.<br>Ryu chuckled, "They don't but guys do like seeing girls in bikinis."  
>I gave him a disgusted look and moved on.<p>

_-SPRING BREAK-  
><em>I had called everyone up! No one had some extra time to hang out! So here I was home alone wasting my spring break! Why am I home alone u ask, well let me tell you!

**(flash back-last Friday)**_  
>I came home from school and looked around the house. No one was here!<br>I went to the fridge and grabbed some strawberry pineapple juice and there on the counter was a note. _

_Dear Amu-chan,  
>Sorry we forgot to tell you last night, but you were so busy with homework we didn't want to bother you. So we are probably still on the plane as you read this. Three tickets only, and we would have taken you to Italy too, but you have school. Ami wanted to come study cooking pasteries with us for a while, I hope you don't mind, we'll keep Ami safe. We'll be back by June!<br>-XOXO Naomi, Geri, and Ami _

_So I'm alone no money was left for me? WTF!_  
><strong>(End of flashback) <strong>

So there you have, I'm alone basically with only the money in my pocket to spend on food. Which frankly was nothing. I looked around for some options and suddenly thought of Ryu. Didn't he say I could go to the beach if I got bored? I called Ryu, and yes I do have his number.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Ryu?"  
>"Amu?"<br>"Uh..hi. Can I still come over to the beach with you?"

"Sure, Amu. Pick you up soon."


	12. Chapter 12: Day at the Beach

_**(Recap)**_  
>"Sure, Amu. Pick you up soon."<br>_**(End of recap!) **_

_**(Rachel's POV)**_  
>My eyes slowly opened and I looked around amazed. When was the last time I got to see with my eyes? An eternitity probably! I looked at myself hesitantly, I was slender and had long blonde hair, from the reflection in the tank I could see my violet eyes. I studied the tanks around me, the one in front was holding my brother.<br>"TADASE?TADASE-KUN?" I yelled, and water started to fill my throat!  
>Shit, I should have thought this one through! I closed my mouth and banged on tank. Soon enough someone came and let me out of the tank. A woman with kind blue eyes gave me a fresh new outfit to wear and sat me down in a bedroom upstairs. My legs were working fine and my hands seemed to flex normally. Last time I was healthy and out of a tank was when I was five. When Tadase was still holding my hand. I thought for a moment...who am I? Right my name is Rachel and I am probably 20. The door opened and in came an old scary man...his name was...oh right Mr. Gozen. He sat in front of me and studied me, smirking he got up and left the room. Did I miss something? Next thing I knew, I was outside of the building and driven to the Hotori household. I ran inside and called to my parents, They came and looked at me as if they were seeing a ghost.<br>"Rachel-chan? Is that really you?" my mother asked her face going to tears.  
>"Mom?" I almost screamed and ran into her arms and cried. I was home.<p>

_**(Normal POV)**_  
>Amu ended up riding in the front seat with Ryu as he drove her to the beach. The pinkette was wearing a two piece bathing suit that was pink but had black on half of it. To make the bathing suit more her style she had her mom sew red X's into the top into a punky design. She rubbed some sunscreen on her creamy peach skin and quickly headed into the water. She didn't bring much, so she had hidden her things in the rocks near the tide pool. After half an hour, Amu came out happily refreshed.<br>Ryu hadn't watched over Amu so what he saw next left him in awe. Suddenly Ryu saw a flash of pink come out of the water. It couldn't be his play toy right? Wrong. There she was the beautiful Hinamori Amu walking around in a two piece with all her womanly glory. Ryu gulped, the top was very tight on her chest showing some desirable cleavage. He slapped himself mentally, he shouldn't be thinking that way about Amu. But how could he help it? Ryu is a perverted play boy! She disappeared and Ryu quickly set out to find Amu. She wasn't anywhere! Maybe she left a few minutes ago. Might as well explore the beach like old times, Ryu thought quietly.

_**(Rachel's POV)**_  
>"Why is Tadase as Easter?" I shouted.<br>"I don't know, sweetheart!" My father said trying to soothe me.  
>"I'm getting him back!" I shouted and ran out the door.<br>Tadase was my loving brother, I need him with me!

_**(Amu's POV)**_  
>-few minutes before Ryu started to explore-<br>I was exploring the beach when I hit the rock pit. I decided I had nothing better to do, so I went down there. To my surprise inside the darkest corner of the rock pit was an opening. I made my way through the rocks to the opening. It was the right size to a passage way, I stepped into the passage, the ground was sandy, but very soft and the perfect temperature. Lining the way was rows of dazzling seashells that seemed to glow each time light would hit it. After walking down the path for a while, there was a whole of light not too far ahead. I started to run towards and before I knew it I was out of the passage and looking at the most beautiful sight of my life.  
>The passage led to a crystal cave that had a pool of water in the middle. The crystals were so many colors you couldn't count them, but they were so up high in the ceiling, and the ones down low weren't sharp at all. It was the most amazing sight anyone would ever see. I peeked inside the pool, it was teaming with life! There were ocean fish of all kinds and even a stray dolphin passed by! I looked around the cave to see if there was anymore passage ways, none, but I could see there was a nook in the wall on the other side of the pool of water. Something was glimmering in it and it seemed to be calling me to come to it. I was about to step into the pool when I heard footsteps behind me and a gasp.<br>"Natsuki?" I asked.  
>"Hinamori?" he said equally astounded.<br>"What are you doing here?" We asked at the same time.  
>"Exploring and I think I found something at the other end of that pool, I was about to go in when you came along. How about you?" I asked.<br>"I was exploring also, but I came from a different passage way apparently." Ryu said smirking.  
>"Well, if you excuse me, I will go look at what I found." I said.<br>"I'll come too!" Ryu said,  
>"I thought cats hate water." I teased.<br>"Not when they're swimming with a hot little strawberry!" Ryu grinned.  
>I ignored him and dove in, minutes later we reached the nook and looked what was inside. There was nothing but a pool of crimson...was it blood? What the hell was this place. Ryu waded in the pool while I explored the place a little more. Later, I felt tired and sat on a red crystal, the whole place started to rumble and the crystals started to fall.<br>"Ryu!" I screamed.  
>A crystal was falling his way. He was close enough to me so I jumped towed him and knocked him down. We both wide eyed as the crystal crashed down on the spot where Ryu was standing.<br>"...Thanks!" Ryu panted.  
>"No problem." I replied also panting.<br>We tried to find a way out of the cave when we noticed the main enterance was blocked off. We looked to the pool of water in front of us. The animals were gone meaning there was an exit done there.  
>"Should we?" I asked.<br>"Only way out it seems," he regretfully.  
>I giggled he hated water, but not so much he rather die than go in it.<br>We jumped in and explored the water, it seems that there was a whole right under the entrance and we got out through there.

_**(Rachel's POV)**_  
>I was back at the Easter company and I banged on the basement doors.<br>"LET ME IN GOD DAMMIT! LET TADASE OUT! GIVE ME HIM NOOOOW!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.  
>The guards came and injected something into me and I was starting to fall into a deep sleep. The next time I woke up, I was chained next to Tadase's tank.<p>

_**(Ryu POV)**_  
>I hate being in water for too long! It drives me fucking crazy! Jeez I need air, I can't follow Amu any longer...I...need... I was falling into the void and I couldn't feel anything. I slowly watched Amu's pretty little body disappear into the surface...<p>

_**(Amu's POV)**_  
>I made it! Finally sunlight! I soaked in all of this beautifulness, maybe someone would pinch me right now and tell me it's all a dream, tell me I'm dead because I was killed in the cave. I looked around me after mentally slapping myself, where's Ryu? I pannicked and dove back under. I swam and swam until I saw a trace of blue, Swimming directly toward it I recognized Ryu's swim trunks. I grabbed his arm and lugged Ryu to the surface, damn this guy was heavy! Finally after suspenseful minutes, Ryu took his first breath of air.<br>I hugged him tight, "Please don't scare me like that!"  
>"I hate water!" he said simply and hugged back.<br>Thank god we were both safe, after a little rest we swam to the nearest shore. Problem was we didn't know what part of the beach we were at. Ryu had explored the east end and I had explored the west. Nothing! No sign of human life anywhere! I laid in the sand and covered my eyes, this was going to be a long week!

_**(Ryu's POV)**_  
>I was lazily napping on the east side of the beach after Amu ordered me to look for some sign of human life. I, owing her my life, honored her worthless request and quickly gave up. What a beautiful island and all Amu can think about other human life on the island? I mean really, we're ALONE on a supposively deserted island, and the sun is setting and she just saved my life again, no romantic bells ringing in her head? Sometimes I wonder if she's interested in guys at all! My eyes were closing again and I fell asleep.<p>

_**(Dreaming one of his perverted dreams)**_  
>I woke up in bed shirtless and in boxers, my usual atire at home. I rubbed my eyes and took in my surroundings. Amu's room? I smirked to myself, hmm what could this be? I opened the door to be attacked with a sweet smelling aroma. Someone was cooking food that had CHOCOLATE in it! Hell ya! I walked into the kicten to find Amu wearing a very pleasing outfit. The pinkette was wearing a VERY revealing tank top and a pair of VERY short shorts. I chuckled to myself as the normal my erection started to rise, did this girl not know how torturing that outfit is to every man on earth?<br>She turned her pretty little head to me and smiled, "Morning!"  
>"M-morning!" I stuttered. Wait I STUTTERED?<br>"Sleep well last night?" She asked smirking.  
>"Ya." I replied.<br>She set up what was actually desert and I looked at the time it was 2:34 PM. Amu was serving me triple fudge ice cream, YUM 3! In the corner of my eye I saw some of her ice cream drip, I swiftly caught it and licked her ice cream upward. She got wide eyed and I laughed. As usual her trade mark blush appeared and she said something that made me want to laugh even more. I took this time to tease and moved my seat right next to hers. She had a dollop of ice cream on her cheek when she accidently pushed it into her face after noticing how close I was to her. I had an idea in my head and licked the ice cream off her face, her blush increased and I chuckled happily. She tried to get away from me, but to no avail. Amu suddenly smeared ice cream on my cheek and surprised me when she licked it off herself. I gasped out by accident and this actually fed her pleasure! We ended up smearing ice cream all over each other's bottom half faces. It was quite delightful!  
>She ended the little ice cream smear war with tracing my lips with the fudge ice cream and kissed them. It was a wonderful kiss even though it lasted a few seconds, before she pulled away, I made sure she couldn't move out of this position and held the back of her head nice and firm. Minutes later we were making out for minutes on end, not stopping unless we needed air.<br>"Ryu.." she said my name.  
>"Mmm." I asked.<br>"Ryuu.." she said again.  
>"What?" I asked.<br>"Ryu?" she called again and I felt like I was just slapped.  
><em><strong>(End of dream!)<strong>_

Amu really did slap me and my face was blushing, I could feel it creeping on my face. Did she really have to ruin that dream, it was just getting good! She looked at me confused and remembered what she wanted to say.  
>"Why the hell were you sleeping?" she yelled.<br>"Because I got tired!" I said annoyed.  
>"Well I had to make us beds and a little hut all by myself and had to walk ALL the way down here! Do you think I'm not tired?" She shouted again.<br>I examined Amu and sighed. I picked her up and carried her like the hot spoiled princess she was. She protested at first, but quickly fell asleep in my arms.


	13. Chapter 13: Rin

_**(Recap)**_  
>...but quickly fell asleep in my arms.<br>_**(End of recap) **_

_**(Amu's POV)**_  
>I had drifted off to sleep uneasily in Ryu's arms, again this weird warmth engulfed me and I felt so safe and secure. The next morning I woke up tucked inside Ryu's arm, and I felt his chin near the top of my head. He was sound asleep. I tried my best but I couldn't get out of his grip. I felt terribly awkward with the situation.<br>"Amu," he murmured.  
>My heartbeat suddenly quickened, why was it doing that?<br>"I..."  
>I what?<br>"lo..."  
>Lo? What the heck is lo? He stopped murmuring and went back to his soundless sleep.<br>-hour later-  
>Ryu woke up and I only knew this because he said this:<br>"Like the position,Amu?"  
>I froze up, but quickly regained my composure. "Nooo, I just cant move from this spot!"<br>Ryu tightened his grip, "Good!"  
>"Ryu, if you hug me any tighter I won't be able to breathe!" I managed to say.<br>"You're no fun, Amu-chan!" Ryu whined.  
>"Get use to it, Ryu-kun." I replied.<br>"Hmph!" he said and let me go, then got up.  
>"Where are you going?" I asked.<br>"Im gonna find a way out of here!" Ryu said.

_**(Raven's POV)**_  
>I was busily working around the house, getting ready for HER return.<br>I haven't seen her in so long! When was the last time I saw her? Like when I was 12! I looked around the house to see if everything was presentable...seems ok. My thoughts started to roam to her appearance.  
>My best friend Rin, had long white hair that stopped just above her ankles and wore it like Utau, which is two pigtails tied in two black bows with white ruffles around the edges. Her ruby red eyes always made me lost in thought, and her style was similar to Amu's. This girl was absolutely amazing and not to mention hot! Rin was the girl who stood by me when Ikuto was taken away from me, she showed me what it meant to be loved. Ever since she left we've been emailing each other, But I'm still lonely. Something's telling me that's about to change.<br>Last time I emailed her I told her Ikuto was was back, she had replied saying she was excited to see him again. I used my unearthly powers to open a dimensional rift and hopped inside, from there I popped into the place where Rin told me to meet her.

-hour later-

I leaned on the tree behind me, she was late...like that wasn't a surprise! I closed my eyes and hummed a tune Ikuto use to play.  
>"Raven?" A velvety female voice asked.<br>I found my self looking at a VERY pretty girl in front of me looking at me with quizzical eyes.  
>"Rin?" I asked the girl in front of me.<br>"OH MY FUCKING GOD,RAVEN IT IS YOU!" The girl cried and threw herself at me, yup this is definitely Rin.  
>"Nice to see you too, Rin-chan." I chuckled.<br>"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY TO ME AFTER ALL THESE LONG DAMN YEARS?" She half shouted half cried.  
>"What do you want me to say then?" I asked curiously.<p>

_**(Rin's POV)**_  
>I want you to say love you me, I wanted to reply but held it in. Raven doesn't feel that way about me which pisses me off, but I have to live with it. Ryu told me to make sure I was holding all my things.<br>"Why?" I asked "Just do it, ok?" He asked.  
>"Fine!" I said and gathered as much I could into my arms.<br>Thank god Easter didn't let me pack much! Raven hugged me close and my heart skipped a beat. Next thing I knew we went into one of his portals and we were teleported into his house. Raven grabbed my things and placed them in the room I would be staying in. I took this alone time to look around his house. There were pictures of Ikuto and himself all over the place, I felt a twinge of jealousy. I finally reached his bedroom and was absolutely touched to see pictures of only him and I. Raven looked up at me and smirked.  
>"W-what?" I asked.<br>"Why is your face blushing?" he asked.  
>"No reason!" I said defiantly.<br>"Sure, sure." he teased.  
>"Where's Ikuto? You said he was back in your last email." I said stalling time.<br>"Probably still sleeping over at Amu's house," He replied.  
>"Sleeping over? Ikuto is already having sex?" I asked surprised.<br>"No, I check on him to make sure he doesn't, but I don't really need to check on him now. Amu-San is one scary woman if you cross her the wrong way." Raven chuckled.  
>"Oh. So how's life?" I asked trying to change the subject.<br>"Good, lonely as usual." Raven murmured.  
>"No girlfriend yet?" I teased.<br>"No, why?" Raven asked.  
>"Its just a question, jeez!" I said casually.<br>"How about you do you have a boyfriend?" he questioned.  
>"Nope." I replied.<br>"We really haven't changed, have we?" Raven laughed.  
>"I guess not." I smiled.<br>"God I've been so lonely without you," He laughed again hugging me.  
>"I'm here now, no ones gonna send me away." I replied hugging back.<br>"Ya right, Easter could make you go anytime they felt like it." Raven said pressing his forehead against mine.  
>I loved this feeling, I wanted to lose control at that moment. I wanted to tell Raven everything I was hiding, but instead pulled my head back and walked over the window.<p>

_**(Raven's POV)**_  
>I wonder why she pulled back...? Rin seemed troubled, but of course being the dumb ass I am, I didn't know why. Then an idea popped into my mind.<br>"Rin?" I asked.  
>"Yes?" She replied.<br>"Wanna go somewhere?" I murmured.  
>"Sure!" Rin replied smiling.<br>"Do you like cake?" I inquired.  
>"Of course! Who wouldn't?" She cheered.<br>"I know the best place to go then!" I said happily.  
>"Where?" Rin asked.<br>"Its a surprise!" I said and grabbed my wallet.  
>We headed to one of the best pastries shops in Japan, where I knew one of the chefs.<br>"Geri!" I called into the shop.  
>"Whos there?" A girl asked.<br>"It's Raven!" I replied.  
>"Ohhhh! Hey, Raven-kun! How may I help you?" Geri asked.<br>"Well, do you have any fresh cakes up for order?" I asked.  
>"If it's for the pretty girl next to you, I have the perfect cake!"<br>she said and went back to the kitchen.  
>A few minutes later, she came out with a beautiful cake that was covered in white frosting. On top of the cake was a plaid frosting design of red, gold, pink, and black. The cake was carefully iced with the words: Beautiful Day. At the bottom of this wonderful cake, was little chocolate roses 1 inch apart from each other. The cake sat on a golden like plate and all Rin and I could do was stare at it while it glowed in the sunlight.<br>"Isn't it grand?" Geri asked.  
>"Haha! Of course it is Geri-chan, you and Naomi-chan made it." I said.<br>"Ohhhh, thank you, Raven-kun! Well it's on the house." Geri informed me.  
>"No way! " I said smirking. "Whats the catch?"<br>"Ask out That pretty girl. I am SURE you haven't yet." Geri snickered.  
>"What?" Rin said finally being regonized.<br>"That's the deal." Geri said.  
>"Fine, I'll get cake else where," I said.<br>"But Raven-kun, I want THAT cake!" Rin said pouting.  
>"I...uh...fine." I said finally giving in.<br>"Go on." Geri said smirking widely.  
>"Rin, will you go out with me?" I asked Rin.<br>She hesitated then smiled, "No."  
>Geri laughed, "Shes a keeper! I like her!"<br>"BYE GERI!" I said and took the cake.  
>We left the shop and after eating the cake,we went to Hakumaru Beach.<br>Rin was swimming around inthe ocean water when we heard shouting.  
>"Isn't that Ikuto?" She shouted to me.<br>"What?" I asked and went into the direction of the shouting.  
>Sure enough there was Amu and Ikuto, and they looked very busy. 0.0 "R-Raven-kun?" Amu asked blushing insanely.<br>"Oh hey, Onii-chan!" Ryu said.  
>"What are you guys, uh, doing?" I said examining their position.<br>Ikuto was on all fours pinning Amu to the ground, their faces were unbelievably close, and was that skin I was seeing? I blushed mildly, I shouldn't have look there.  
>"Oh, I'm just playing with Amu!" Ryu told me smiling lustfully.<br>"Stop looking at me like that, you pervert!" I heard Amu mumble.  
>I picked Ikuto up by his "scruf" and threw him off Amu. Amu actually clung to me which was really odd, since I was so use to people cowering at the sight of me. But then again, Amu was always surprising.<br>"What was that for?" Ryu shouted.  
>"Treat a lady with respect, be a man!" I said.<br>"Whatever.I-" Ryu was cut off.  
>"Ikuto-kunnnnnn!" Rin flung herself at him which threw Ikuto to the ground. again.<br>Amu and I just stood there staring at the two of them. 

_**Amu's P.O.V**_

I giggled looking at them. But then she re-winded what rin just said "I-Ikuto? What are you talking about? He's Ryu..."I Said confused.  
>Raven gave a quick glare at Rin. "Amu, we needa talk..now." Raven said a bit angrily.<br>I nodded as Raven took me by the hand far away.  
>"Listen Amu, when I said Ikuto was coming back I didn't mean as Ikuto, He's my brother..." raven muttered.<br>"No,no Ikuto died years ago!" I screamed .  
>"Amu..." Raven said softly,he put his hand on my shoulder but I slapped it away.<br>"Noo! Leave me alone!" I screamed and ran past everyone.

After running for awhile I took a break huffing and puffing. I sat down and curled up crying. This couldn't be Ikuto, I know it! After an hour of crying I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see a blue eyed boy looking up at me.  
>"Are you really Ikuto?" I whimpered<p>

"I-I don't know,you seem so familliar to me like I've known you forever..." Ikuto says dazed staring up at the sky.


	14. Chapter 14: Remembering

_**(Recap)**_

"I-I don't know,you seem so familliar to me like I've known you forever..." Ikuto says dazed staring up at the sky.

_**(end of recap)**_

_**(Amu's POV)**_

I stared at Ryu maybe Ikuto, I wasn't sure. I didn't know how to respond, the blue haired boy sat next to me and kept talking.

"I had a dream the first night you saw Raven again. I know I should have told you that, but I had forgotten." He said. "The dream had weird memories of you and I together. It was confusing and I didn't know why I dreamt them, but I guess it makes sense now."

"What were the memories?" I asked slowly.

The blue haired boy sighed, "Well one memory was funny, I guess. I had asked you if I could spend the night.." He raised an eyebrow at me and I motioned him to go on.

"Then I ended up asking if I could have dinner with you and your family. Ami had answered and shouted: Mommy! DADDY! ONEE-CHAN HAS A BOYFRIEND!"

We both laughed and smiled at each other.

"What other memories?" I asked excitedly.

Ikuto replied, "When we were alone in some room and right before we got to kiss someone knocked on the door."

I blushed instinctively, "I remember that, ha ha."

"I also remember whispering I loved you and that I was gonna miss you the night...Raven kidnapped me." Ikuto's eyes were wide and looked like he had just been told someone he loved died.

_**(Raven's POV)**_

Rin and I had left Amu and Ikuto alone for awhile. Rin was sound asleep in the guest room and I loved the rhythm of her breathing, so soft, so calm. I went to my room and slowly closed the door. Opening my desk drawer quietly, I took out Amu and Ikuto's necklaces. I had found Amu's the day she went to the cementary. After examining them, I dropped the necklaces off at Amu's apartment and placed them carefully on her desk.

"I'm glad you remember her, Iku-tan." I said softly and left.

I know by now that he probably remembers how I kidnapped him so cruelly even though he is my brother. I smiled bitterly to myself, I knew this was gonna happen sometime.

_**(Rachel's POV)**_

It had been days since Gozen unchained me from Tadase's tank. I felt so empty inside, like I had lost all meaning.

-flashback-

_"He;s In the state you were in, Rachel-San." Gozen had said._

_"He's suffered fatal injuries from the car accident." the kind woman said._

_"What accident?" I asked._

_"The one Hinamori Amu caused. You see, I have a bargain for you." Gozen said kindly._

_"What bargain?" I asked suspiciously._

_"You exterminate Hinamori Amu, and we'll fix Tadase like we fixed you." Gozen said._

_"Why do you want ME to kill her?" I inquired._

_"Because she has been distracting both Raven and Ikuto from their main duties, do you understand? Ikuto is our best assassin and I can't let some petty girl take him away from Easter, do you understand?" He asked slowly._

_I nodded my head, "But I don't kill people. Why can't you make someone else do it?"_

_"Because this is your revenge on her." Gozen replied._

_"Revenge? I don't even know this girl!" I said._

_"But she's the reason Tadase is in this state. So its only right that you take care of her." Gozen laughed sitting down next to the woman._

_"Oh." I said my teeth clenching._

_"Do we have a deal, Miss. Hotori?" Gozen asked smiled._

_"Yes." I said hesitating._

-end of flashback-

I didn't know how to kill or let alone her location! But I had to remember that if she was dead Tadase would live. But what if Gozen is lying to me? I shook my head, what if he isn't. I contemplated on how I would find this girl and...take her out.

(Ikuto's POV)

So I'm Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I thought staring at the stars. Amu was quiet too and we stared at each other from time to time, but it was mostly because we were amazed. Or at least I was. But I was hurt inside, Raven was cruel back then. He took me away from the person who made me the most happy. I smirked, Raven wasn't like that anymore.

"Amu?" I asked breaking the silence.

"Yes...Ikuto?" she said my name hesitantly.

"I remember a necklace we both had, where is it?" I asked.

"I lost mine the day I visited your grave, but I don't know about yours." Amu replied sadly.

"Its ok, I think the ring means something so it's ok." I said.

"You don't remember the ring?" she asked sadly.

"Well I don't remember a lot, Amu." I retorted.

"Well, that's true," She pouted. "Oh! We have to tell Utau!"

"Utau?" I asked confused.

"YOUR SISTER BAKA!" Amu shouted.

Oh right the blonde chick!

"Well what are we waiting for?" I said.

We walked into to town and headed for a mansion. Man why couldn't Easter let Raven and I live in one of these? Amu banged on the door and shouted random things.

"HOSHINA UTAU GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE! I'VE GOT GREAT NEWS!" Amu shouted once more.

"UTAU GET YOUR DAMN ASS OUT HERE! IKUTO IS HERE...I SWEAR TO GOD THIS IS IKUTO AND I CAN PROVE IT!"

Utau finally appeared at the door, glaring at Amu expectantly. She stared at me in bewilderment.

"He told me himself he wasn't Ikuto." She said quietly.

"Thats because he didn't remember who he was." Amu replied.

"Yes, I don't remember much. So sorry." I said looking at the ground.

"How is he going to prove that he's Ikuto?" Utau asked.

"Wheres his violin. I know you kept that." Amu said.

WTF I don't know how to play the violin!

"The real Ikuto could play the violin instinctively. You're brilliant Amu!" Utau exclaimed and disappeared into the house.

_**(Utau's POV)**_

Please let him be Ikuto, I thought coming back holding the violin in my hands. He took the instrument carefully and closed his eyes sighing. I wonder what he will play. To my surprise he played our song. He played "Yume no Tsubomi", I felt like crying but instead I sang.

(All rights go to Shugo Chara! And Nana Mizuki!)

_yume no tsubomi hiraku mabushii sora wo aogi_

_mune ippai hirogaru yasashii kaori_

The dream bud flourishes and looks up at the bright sky

filling our hearts with a tender fragrance.

_kikoeruwa koi no RIZUMU_

_kisetsu koe ai ni kite ne_

I can hear the rhythm of love,

it has transcended the seasons and came to see me.

"_daisuki da yo" sasayaitara_

_sekaichuu ni kikoechau kana_

_hazukashikute utsumuiteta_

_watashi no te wo tori hashiridasu_

If I whisper "I love you",

will the whole world hear it?

I lowered my head in embarrassment,

but you took my hand and ran!

Ikuto and I stared at each other.

"I don't know what just happened," He said slowly.

"Ikuto...Ikuto...you're home!" I sobbed.

"So I am him?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes and I can't believe I doubted it."I said hugging him close.

"Ha ha...I would've doubted it too." He replied smiling.

"Well, where have you been staying?" I asked eager to take him away.

"Utauuuuu! What's taking so-" Kukai came out from the living room and stared at us.

"Kukai! There you are! Look, Ikuto came back!" I squealed showering Ikuto with a round of kisses.

"Utau stop that! We're siblings!" Ikuto pleaded.

"Hmph!" I said.

"Uhmmm..I'll be going now. It looks like you need some sibling time." Kukai said roughly and left the house slamming the door.

What was his problem? I looked at Amu, she was shaking her head.

"What?" I asked her annoyed.

"What was Kukai doing here?" Amu asked politely.

"Oh, we were having our first date, why?" I asked.

Amu gave a look and I thought for a moment,...oh crap! How dense could I be? I left the two of them and went after kukai.

_**(Ikuto's POV)**_

I was still confused at how I knew how to play that song, but I decided not to fret over it. Instead I walked around the house trying to see if I recognize anything. I opened a doubled-door room and inside was a room full of pictures. I could see a younger verison of myself everywhere. Even Utau and the blonde were in the pictures. Amu stayed in a certain spot while I looked around.

"Why are you standing there?" I asked her curiously.

"You don't remember this place, do you?" She said smiling.

"Am I suppose to?" I asked confused.

"YES! This place is very important to us...or at least to me." Amu said sweetly.

"Whats so special about this place?" I said raising an eye brow.

"...You kissed me here. This was where we had our first and last kiss before you were kidnapped." Amu said embaressed.

I walked over to her and lifted her face up to mine, "Hmmm, then shall we have our first right now?"

"F-first what?" Amu asked stupidly.

"First kiss after you found me." I said grinning.

"O-oh!" Amu murmured blushing madly.

I suddenly remembered the many times Amu blushed, and brought my face even closer to Amu's. I wanted her to kiss me, but flat chance that was happening! Suddenly, something soft and warm was pressed gently on my lips. Amu had actually kissed me! She pulled back and had a shade of red on beautiful face. I smiled at her and pressed my forehead against hers.

"I love you," I said uncontrollably.

"I'll always love you, Ikuto," She replied smiling.

"Good to know!" I replied. "I'll take you home."

"Ok. Are you sleeping over again?" Amu asked suddenly.

"Why Amu? Thinking naughty thoughts as usual." I smirked.

"W-What? I am not!" Amu stuttered.

"Mhmm." I hummed, putting my arm around her.

_**(Rachel's POV)**_

Crap, Ikuto was with her, jeez with his assassin talents I'm done for. Might as well wait until he leaves her alone, I thought angrily.


	15. Chapter 15: Heat

_**Recap**_

_**(Rachel's POV)**_

Crap, Ikuto was with her, jeez with his assassin talents I'm done for. Might as well wait until he leaves her alone, I thought angrily.

_**-End of recap-**_

_**(Amu's POV)**_

Ikuto drove me home in Raven's new corvet and I quietly took in our day. I wanted to jump up and down knowing that I finally had Ikuto back. But I also wanted to smack Raven silly for not telling this crucial fact sooner. Ikuto's hand held mine and gave it a small squeeze, but maybe I'll do that later. We arrived at the apartment a few minutes later; I made Ikuto hot chocolate while he flipped through channels in the living room.

When the milk was ready, I moved to the couch next to him and handed over the bright blue mug. His long violinist fingers curved around the cup with ease and slowly brought it to his lips. As he drank, a small smile played on his thin pale pink lips and his eyes gentley closed. Ikuto looked like a content little kid. I giggled and kissed his cheek to get him out of his funny little trance.

"Giddy are we?"

"Aren't you? I mean I have my best friend back!"

"Amu-chan, not only that...I mean what's going to happen between us now?"

I allowed mysef to give Ikuto a long look with a light blush on my face. He was right, we had just told each other that we loved each other, but did that imply we were together now? Like offically? My head rested on his shoulder and I soon fell asleep pondering our situation.

_**(Ikuto's POV)**_

I wanted to hear Amu say that we were together. It wasn't enough to hear that she loved me, I mean it shoud have been enough, but there was this pang in my stomach everytime another guy looked at her. At first I just thought it was annoyance, but in the car, I came to the conclusion that the pang was the result of the fact that any guy could take her away from me. Even Raven gave her a few looks over. To put it bluntly, I wanted her to say she was mine. But of course, Amu never thought about these facts and she soon fell aseep on my shoulder.

I slowly picked her up bridal style and carried her into her bed room. The apartment was oddly quiet, so I assumed Ami was at a sleep over. Amu awoke as soon as her back hit the bed and I smiled down at her.

"Hey, Strawberry."

"Mmmm...hello, Ikuto." She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

Amu was too cute for her own good, I pulled her up for a hug and took in her intoxicating strawberry scent. I burried my face in the crook of her neck and took in more of the smell. She didn't mind, or at least I thought so because she hugged me tighter. I gave her neck a small kiss and Amu made a cute squeak. There was so many things I wanted to give Amu right now, but I wondered if she was ready. For as long as I have known her, she was always childish and not mature enough to comprehend the meanings of a relationship. Or at least a serious one; hopefully that has changed. I chuckled into her neck and nipped her earlobe. My little pinkette made a small shake and squeezed me tighter.

"Sorry, did I nip too hard?"

She pushed me away to elbow length, "No, just stop teasing me."

"If you don't want me to tease you, Miss Strawberry, you can't be so cute all the time."

Her cheeks turned a pale pink, "Ikuto-kun, you're so mean..."

"Ikuto-_koi._" I whispered into her ear.

"I'm not gonna call you that!" Amu retorted sticking out her tongue.

"Now, Amu-_koi_, don't stick your tongue out at me if you aren't intending to use it."

"BAKA!" Amu scolded and karate chopped my head...then she stuck her tongue out at me again.

I quickly pulled her in for a chaste kiss and bit her bottom lip, he lips opened slighty when she gasped and I slipped my tongue into her perfect little mouth. Hey, she brought it on herself, it's not like I didn't warn her. Her tongue fought mine and tried to push it out, but me being the more experienced one had won dominance and easily stopped her foolish tries. I pulled back and let my forehead rest against hers, Amu was panting heavily and her face was completely strawberry red. As if giving up, she placed her hand into mine and intertwined my fingers with hers.

_**-Amu POV-**_

__I had never french kissed a boy before and I didn't expect Ikuto to give me that sort of kiss. Ok, in the back of my mind I had always wanted him to kiss me like that, but I didn't expect the kiss to be like a fight. Once he nipped my lip, I gasped in surprise and Ikuto easily slid his tongue into my mouth. I didn't know what to do, so I tried pushing him out of my mouth with my own tongue. My efforts were wasted, it only fed his amusement and he later won the battle that waged between our mouths. I couldn't breath and I needed to stop kissing Ikuto, but his grip on me was too strong to break out of. Thankfully, he finally let me go and he pressed his forehead against mine. Ikuto was being all cute noe and I loved it, instinctively I intertwined my fingers with his and we sat there on my bed like that for a few minutes. When I opened my eyes again, something gleamed on my desk. I stood up and left Ikuto who was now my cluttered desk was my necklace...and Ikuto's.

"Ikuto, come look.." I said in awe.

"What? Can't you come back here so we can continue what we were doing?"

"Ikuto, it's important!"

He grumbled some swears under his breath and came to my side. Ikuto looked confused, but soon enough he recognized his own present. His hands closed around my necklace and he walked behind me.

"Can you lift up your hair?"

"Sure." I did as I was asked.

"Ok, I'll put on your necklace, then you put on mine."

"Ok."

Ikuto slowly clasped the necklace and I leaned back on him, he placed his arms around me. Slowly his left hand stroked my thigh and I felt heat rush up into my face. From as far as I could remember, my best friend was never this bold with his actions, not that I minded much...then he picked me up bridal style all over again. Once my back hit the bed, Ikuto kissed my forehead and tucked me in like I was a small child.

"Now, you go to sleep, Amu-_koi._" Ikuto smirked.

"I don't want to!" I whined.

"I'll sleep here if you want."

"Really?" My eyes lit up. "Can you?"

"Of course, Strawberry, I mean I have done it before." He chuckled, stroking my hair.

"OK, I love you. Good night."

"Sweet dreams, Amu."

"I don't need sweet dreams when I live in one." I murmured and fell asleep in his sweet embrace.

_**-Ikuto's POV-**_

When I was sure that Amu was fully asleep, I slowly left the room and walked around her apartment. Suddenly, I heard a scream and a whimper come from Amu's room. As soon as I opened the door, I saw Rachel sstaring at me with sad eyes. I pushed her toward the wall and held her by her throat. Amu whimpered again and I glanced at her. Her right arm was bleeding hysterically and there a scratch on her perfect face. Rachel had chosen to mess with the wrong guy's girl.

**Geri: Soooo what's up people?**

**Amu: You haven't spoken for the last what 14 chapters?**

**Ikuto: yeah I was enjoying the quiet why did you speak?**

**Amu: -slaps- Shush up. She can delete you!**

**Ikuto: She cannot! She needs me in the story.**

**Amu: She can always kill you and make me end up with someone else.**

**Tadase: Like she killed me off :'(**

**Geri: Get out of here! I deleted you! Go to the trash bin where you belong D:**

**Amu: He stinks like one.**

**Ikuto: So why such a short chapter?**

**Geri: Becuz I wanted it to be! Now do the honors!**

**Ikuto&Amu: Rate and Review 3**


	16. Chapter 16: A Black Mail Cut

_**Recap**_

Rachel had chosen to mess with the wrong guy's girl.

_**End of Recap**_

_**(A few moments before the commotion) Rachel's POV**_

I felt vile as I stalked the pinkette who seemed to always be accompanied by Ikuto. It would be an under staterment to say that I wanted to vommit at their public display of affection, but all my efforts were rewarded. The stupid cat left Amu when he was sure she aseep. Ok, he wasn't stupid, when Tadase and I were younger I had always stayed with Tadase until he fell asleep. Our parents were always bickering and gossiping about each other to their friends. Before I was even eleven years old, my parents started to come home drunk and would violently abuse Tadase and I. It was a painful time for us, but we pulled through and our parents started to take consouling. I had been waiting on the balcony, calmly listening to Amu and Ikuto make out and talk. As soon as Ikuto closed the door, I moved inside the room in the shelter of the shadows. I wasn't perfect at moving around quietyly like Ikuto and Raven, but I pretty sure that I was better than Amu.

The pinkette slept soundly on her warm and cozy cotton bed. I pulled out a pocket knife that laid against my thigh in my front jean pocket. My gloved had enclosed itself around the handle of the weapon and I edged closer to Amu. I wanted her to feel all the pain I had gone through in that perpetual silence in the Easter tanks; the silence that Tadase now has to go through. I wanted her to feel the pain of a car hitting her. A devilish thought snaked it's way into my head. What if Amu got involved in a little _accident_? Who would know the difference? Then the guilt set in, did I really have the guts to kill an innocent life? I found the details of Tadase's death on a police website and heard a few conversations passed on from a short blonde girl wth long curly blonde hair. Tadase had crossed the street thinking a girl that seemed to look like Amu was Amu, while he had walked his way to this stranger, a car had hit him not noticing the clueless boy. The knife lowered and I went on my knees beside the bed. I stared at Amu with my red violet eyes and wondered how she felt about his death.

I shook my head furiously, Tadase could be killed if I don't kill the pinkette. Whether I feel guilt or not I need to protect my brother. I closed my eyes and slashed the knife against one of her arms, I used all my strength and blind anger to make a deep gash. Amu woke up with a scream.

"Tadase-kun?" She whimpered, her eyes brimming with tears.

The next thing I knew I was pushed up against the wall by my throat by none other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled angerily.

"Following black mail." I replied mildly.

"Don't give me that crap!"

"It's the truth."

"Ikuto, stop it!" Amu shrieked as he started to strangle me.

"Amu-koi, just shut up right now."

Ikuto had this devilish glint in his eye and I could feel his grip on my neck grow tighter and tighter willing the air in my body to leave permanantly. His other hand slid into his pocket and pulled out a pocket knife. A newly sharpened knife to be exact. Before he plunged it toward my body, Amu threw herself inbetween us. Stupid girl.

"Amu, I told you stay quiet."

"Ikuto, don't hurt her!"

"Why not, look at your arm!"

"Ikuto, it isn't right! Just hear her out first."

The naiive girl turned to me and held my hand. She gave my neck a good look, it was probably red and throbbing.

"What back mail?"

"My brother is Tadase Hotori, I'm his twin sister as you can guess. After his accident, Tadase-kun's body was brought to Easter where his body is being preserved and possibly can heal. You see, Mr. Gozen.." I gave Ikuto a long look. "..He promised if I killed you, Hinamori-san, my brother would be brought back to life. I know they can bring him back to life because I've been in those tanks before."

Ikuto stayed silent and Amu's eyes flickered, "Tadase can come back?"

_***caution the dead shouldn't be brought back to life ;D***_

"That's what I'm hoping for, but I don't want to kill you. I hope you understand my position."

"Of course, Rachel." Ikuto finally spoke. "But I'll I have to ask you to leave."

"Certainly, Ikuto-kun."

With that I left and headed home to my good for nothing parents.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

It must be really hard for Rachel right now...I don't know what she's playing at, but I think she is in the same position as Raven. I went to the kitchen and got a few bandaids and cloth to wipe up Amu's wounds. When I got back into the room, I found Amu weeping. Quickly, I bandaged her right arm and made her sit on my lap. Amu hugged me tight and cried on my shoulder.

"I don't want to die, Ikuto." She sobbed. "But, I want Tadase to live again."

"I know, I know," I soothed. "I'm going to find a way to protect you, Amu."

"But what about Rachel and Tadase? I can't imagine what pain she has to go through knowing this is probably the only way to save her brother.""

"Don't underestimate people when it comes to their family." Was all she could say.

"I know, I know that fact all too well." I sighed and made her look at me.

Amu's angelic face was streaked with tears and was puffy. I don't know whether to hug her more or just kiss her senselessly. I knew all too well that she would let Rachel kill her knowing the information she now knew. What scared me more was that I wanted to kill Rachel for it.

**-flashback-**

_ The Hotori house was loud and crowded with guests from all over Japan. They were all here to meet the twins Tadase and Rachel. When the Tsukiyomi's arrived, Aruto and Souko (I think that's the name of his mother hehe) went directly went to the new parents. As the adults talked Ikuto and Utau gave the twins a long look. They were identical and their red violet eyes were scarily vibrant. You couldn't even tell which one was the boy and which one was the girl because they were wearing the same exact thing._

_ "Hello, Tsukiyomi-san." One of them said, their voice was a bit more feminine._

_"Are you Rachel-chan?" Utau asked._

_"Yes I am, Utau-chan!" The twin said and joined hands with Utau._

_ The two girls went off into the yard and played tag. Ikuto was left with Tadase, who tugged on his shirt. Ikuto gave him a piggy back ride and followed the two girls into the yard. Utau immediately left Rachel and grabbed onto Ikuto's right arm while Tadase was tugging on his left. (__Scene from Volume6)_

_"I was suppose to play with Onee-can today!" Tadase cried._

_"No! He is going on a date with me!" Utau yelled._

_Ikuto was highly annoyed and Rachel watched with Amusement._

_Then Utau proclaimed, "Today's the day I'm going to do it with Ikuto!"_

_Ikuto smirked, "Do you even know what that means?"_

_"Wahhh! Onii-chan!"_

_ Ikuto pulled out the violin that he brought with him to the party and the bickering stopped._

_"Oh, this song." Utau said distantly._

_Then she and Rachel began to sing, "The buds of dreams sprout..."_

**-end of flash back-**

For as long as I could remember, Rachel was always quiet and followed Utau in what she did. It was impossible to think she had the ablities to kill. Amu was already asleep in my arms and I started to drift away myself.

**Raven's POV**

Rin and I laid in my bed, where Rin was safely tucked in my arms and my head rested on hers. We had a long day and I knew that there would be many more now that Ikuto had remembered what I did to him. I wonder if he remembers his memories from his childhood. Or at least the chapter of his life when we first met. Rin sat up and gave me a sympathetic look.

"You did it for him." Rin whispered and kissed my forehead.

"I know, but still. I could have done more."

"All one can ask for is to do one's best at the moment of a problem."

"You sound like a book, Rin-chan." I chuckled.

"Oh, shut up!"

I pulled Rin in for a hug and tickled her sides until she was screaming with laughter. What I didn't expect was for her to hold my face with her two slender hands and pull me in for a chaste kiss. I pulled back and looked at her with bewildered eyes. Rin looked away from me with a vibrant blush on her face that surpassed all the types of blushes Amu had ever made. Or at least I had seen Amu make.

"What was that for?"

"Nothing! I mean...it was for...I..NEVERMIND." Rin yelled and sat up.

"Rin, tell me." I probbed.

"No."

"Rin."

"No."

"Rin, tell me or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else this.." I grabbed at her and tickled her more and she started to scream.

"R-RAVEN...S-S-S-STOP...P-P-P-PLEASE!" She managed to say inbetween laughs.

"What was that?" I asked slyly, tickling her more.

"I LOVE YOU." Rin yelled when she could take no more.

I stopped immediately and an idiotic smile on my face. I brought my face closer to hers.

"What was that?" I whispered.

"I love you, Raven." She whispered back.

"I love you too, Rin." I said and kissed her senselessly.

**Geri: So that's chapter 16!**

**Amu: Gosh I never want to be tickled like that O.O**

**Ikuto: *snickers* Oh i see.**

**Amu: *hits Ikuto* Baka!**

**Geri: I will also take a break from writing for this series for awhile o.o**

**Amu&Ikuto: WHAT? WHY YOU BITCH? **

**Geri: I just need a break plus I need to write a one shot! Or another series...**

**Ikuto: Everlost! I want you to write us in Everlost!**

**Geri: My thoughts exactly :D**

**(An amazing series I suggest you people read!}**


	17. Chapter 17: A memory and a betrayl

_**Recap**_

"What was that?" I whispered.

"I love you, Raven." She whispered back.

"I love you too, Rin." I said and kissed her senselessly.

_**End Of Recap**_

_**Amu's POV**_

My arm was a bit sore in the morning, but Ikuto snuggling up to made me forget all about my complaints. Carefully, I tried to remove myself from Ikuto's hold and slipped into the kitchen. I decided to make a treat for him and Ami. The doorbell rang and I quietly opened it.

"HI, ONEE-CHAN! YESTERDAY WAS SOOOO FUN!" Ami yelled squealing.

"Shh...Ami, Ikuto is sleeping." I harshly whispered to her.

"What's he doing here..what happened to your right arm?" Ami's eyes widened at the sight of my arm.

"He took care of my arm last night." I promptly said pouting.

"Nothing else?" Ami raised an eyebrow.

"Ami!" I squeaked, feeling heat find its way to my face.

"What's going on here?" Ikuto said sleepily and wrapped his arms around me.

"Nothing, Onii-chan." Ami giggled.

"Oh, hi, Ami-chan. When did you get home?"

"Just a minute ago.." Ami said and threw her bags to the side.

"Well, you two get seated at the table and I'll make you guys pancakes." I replied.

"No, I want to keep holding you.." Ikuto whined.

"Too bad, hands off."

"Ammuuuu~ Don't be like that."

"I swear you sound drunk!"

"Awh...that hurts, Amu-_koi_." Ikuto replied, sounding hurt.

"Onee-chan, you're so mean to Onii-chan." Ami retorted.

"Oh, shut up, you two. Or else no breakfast."

"Well, I'm not hungry. I ate Emily's house." Ami smirked and walked into her room.

"And I can just skip to dessert, Amu-_koi._" He whispered in my ear.

"We have no dessert..." I said confused.

"Oh yes, there's a dessert right here." He chuckled.

"Where?" I asked stupidly.

"Right here in my arms. She smells like ripe strawberries and I just want to eat her up."

His voice was becoming very seductive, my body felt hot all over. My knees started to buckle when Ikuto began to kiss my neck softly. Damn him, how can he have this affect on me? I grasped his arms, so I wouldn't fall while he gave me more kisses. Then here was a coughing sound and Ikuto growled.

"Uhm...if you guys are gonna you know..._get it on_...Can you please do it in Amu's room."

"Uhm...Ami..Uh..." I was flustered. I couldn't say anything.

"Well, Ami-chan, I'm sorry you had to see that. I'll bring Amu someplace else."

With that he chuckled and picked me up bridal style and strode to my room. When we were in, he closed the door with his foot and stared attentively at me. I slowly got out of our position and sighed looking at Ikuto. The dark atmosphere suited him and his dark blue eyes stared out clearly into my golden orbs. He closed the distance between us and held me tight.

"I love you." He sighed and nuzzled his face into my neck.

"You're so cute.." I giggled.

"I'm not cute. I'm _hot._" He joked playfully.

"Oh, yeah. Sure, sure!" I giggled more.

"Oh, really?" Then he started to tickle me in various places.

I had a horrible giggling fit and started to kick, Ikuto found this amusing and tickled me more viciously. In no time at all, I was backed up against a wall and everything went quiet. Ikuto's gaze was... lustful. I contained a gasp as he nuzzled his face into my neck again and gave it small kisses. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him closer; he took it as an invitation. Ikuto began to make a trail of kisses up my neck to the corner of my jaw. His lips captured mine and we began yet another make out session. Right as his hand went under my shirt, the door opened. Again, Ikuto growled and my face was heated.

"Oh, uhm hi guys." Raven said awkwardly.

"Hi, Ikuto...uh..Amu." Rin greeted noticing our position.

"H-hi, Rin..Raven..."I stammered.

Ikuto removed his hand from my shirt and turned to them, "Ugh...couldn't you people knock?"

"Ikuto, don't be rude!" I scolded.

"Oh fine, well I was wondering if I could borrow Amu-chan for awhile." Raven said.

"Yeah and I need to watch Ikuto for awhile." Rin giggled.

"Oh, ok!" I said excitedly.

I pushed everyone out of my room and locked the door. Rushing to my closet, I pulled on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans from Hollister and a button up red plaid short sleeve shirt. I clipped on a studded belt that had my plaid package box and wore the necklace that Ikuto gave me. I opened the door and Ikuto was glaring at Rin, while Raven was putting on his shoes. Slipping on my black converse shoes, I waved good bye to Ami and gave Ikuto a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Raven, I swear if Amu gets so much as a smudge on her face, I will personally have a little chat with you."

"Scary boyfriend you got there, Amu-chan." Raven chuckled.

Rin gave Raven a quick kiss on the lips and we were off. Raven led the way and we made small chat. An hour later, we were walking through a forest to a clearing that had tall ripe green grass. Raven was eerily quiet as he took a seat in the grass and patted down a spot for me.

"So, what's up?" I asked breaking the silence.

"I just wanted to know how Ikuto is doing. Is he remembering more?"

"He hasn't mentioned remembering anything."

_**Raven's POV**_

I stared at the pinkette, was it really true? Did Ikuto not remember anymore than what he and Amu shared? It made me pissed that he didn't even have the slightest clue of he relationship between us. Amu noticed my anger and quickly softened my experession. I didn't have the right to take this out on her and sighed.

"Do you know me and Ikuto are half brothers?"

"No...or maybe you mentioned it before. I'm not sure..."

"Well would you like to hear a bit of my story?"

"If you don't mind telling me." Amu looked so cute.

"Well you see, Ikuto's mother is my real mother. She dated my father before she married Aruto Tsukiyomi, Ikuto's father, and before she and my father broke up she gave birth to me. Recently, ever since Aruto left, she remarried my father." I replied slowly.

"Wow..." Amu replied in a half whisper.

"Would you like to hear how Ikuto was like when he was younger?"

"I'd love to." Amu replied with a sweet smile on her face.

_-Flash back-_

_ It was a sun filled June morning when m mother came with her two children. There was a little girl with blonde pig tails and a boy a bit older than her with dark blue hair. The girl was tearing up while the son had a protective hand on her shoulder. I smiled at the two of then and stuck out my hand._

_"Hi, I'm Raven."_

_"Hello, I'm Utau." The girl sniffled,_

_"Why are you crying, Utau-san?"_

_"My daddy left us.." She sobbed._

_The boy kneeled in front of Utau and soothed her before talking._

_"Utau, we have to be strong. We can't let people feel pity for us."_

_"Yes, Onii-chan." Utau sniffed and wiped her tears._

_"I'm Ikuto." He said nonchalantly._

_"Nice to meet you."_

_Finally, mother gave me a kiss on my forehead and commented on how big I have grown._

_"I'm 8 right now, Mama!"_

_"What a big boy!" My mother replied smiling. _

_ Ikuto and Utau looked at me confused and I later talked to them when we were alone._

_"I'm your half brother." I informed them smiling,_

_"Half..brother?" Utau croaked._

_"Yup! Your mommy is my mommy!"_

_"H-how?" Ikutp stuttered._

_ "You see before your mommy married your daddy she was dating my daddy and they gave birth to me."_

_"Oh..." Ikuto's eyes grew dark._

_"But then Mommy left us." I said quietly._

_ The three of us sat together and chatted more. We obviously grew a bond and later on during dinner we had found to somehow laugh at the grim events._  
><em>-end of Flash Back-<em>

"Wow.." Amu said entranced.

"Yeah.. Ikuto was a hard person to get to laugh."

"Really?"

"Well, that is, until he met you."

Amu blushed a deep red.

"S-sure."

"It's true, he really does love you."

"Tell me more about when you guys were younger."

"Ok.."

_-flash back-_

_ It had been one week since my half sibling had moved in,, and it was roughly 3am when I woke up. I heard a sniffle and a small sob. I walked towards the sound and found Ikuto sitting on the porch hugging his violin._

_"Ikuto?"_

_"What are you doing here?" Ikuto growled._

_"Why are you crying?" I sat down next to him._

_"None of your business." Ikuto spat._

_"I'm your borther of course it is my business." I pouted._

_"Half brother."_

_"A brother all the same."_

_"Fine, I miss my dad, ok? I'm mad at him for leaving, but I miss him so much."_

_"I get how you feel." I said, staring at the sky._

_"How could you take it? How can you still be so nice to our mom?"_

_"Because she's my mom. Not everyone has one."_

_"That's it?"_

_"No, I love her also. How can you not love your family?"_

_"I don't love my dad much." _

_ "Liar. You love him the most. That's his violin I'm guessing, you wouldn't be keeping it if you didn't love him."_

_"Don't be stupid, I keep it because I ove playing violin."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"Because I saw how my.. Nevermind!"_

_"Uh huh."_

_ Ikuto's face was a light rose red and chuckled at his confession. The next morning, Ikuto was back to his icy self and I heaved a heavy sigh. Ikuto was much better this morning versus now. Why did he have to fake that personality of his?_

_-End of Flashback-_

"I haven't seen that icy side of him in awhile since this morning."

"Oh.."

"Again, thanks to you."

She giggled, "Thank you."

"Let's head home?"

"Yeah."

After a long walk back to Amu's apartment we were met with a terrifying sight. Rin and Ikuto were kissing.

_**Amu's POV**_

When I unlocked the door to my apartment, my whole body froze. My eyes were met with a sight that broke my heart, Rin and Ikuto were kissing. What's worse was that Rin was laying on top on him on the couch and Ami was nowhere to be seen.

"What the hell..." Raven growled.

"A-Amu..." Ikuto stammered, trying to push Rin off him.

Rin didn't even stop him and she fell flat on her back.

"GET OUT." I yelled at Ikuto and Rin.

"Amu-"

I cut him off, "GET OUT. NOW."

"Amu, it isn't what you think, please-"

"Do I have to call secruity?" I whispered harshly.

"No." He grabbed his stuff and left.

"Rin, that means you too." I said equally harsh.

Her head hung low as she left the room. Raven was still standing there frozen from what we had both seen. I patted his back and we both sat on my couch. Tears were pouring down my cheeks and I couldn't take it anymore. I pounded on the wall and kept crying; Raven looked at me concerned.

"Amu-chan, stop-"

"How..." I sobbed.

"Amu-"

"Why the hell did that happen?"

"I don't-"

"Didn't they know we trusted them?"

"Amu." Raven pulled me away from the wall and held my arms.

"Why.." I sobbed hysterically.

"I don't know. Maybe there's an explanation from the two of them."

"I don't want to see them." I spat.

"Ok."

The room was eerily silent. Finally, when I couldn't take the silence anymore, I ran toward the front door and slammed it shut as I got out of the apartment.

_**Normal POV**_

Sad part is that the kiss wasn't an accident. The two were so caught up in the moment it just happened. Ikuto felt ashamed and so did Rin, how could they face the pained faces of the ones they loved? Ikuto stopped in front of the cake shop and walked on, what would cake help? Rin was already in Raven's place packing her stuff. It was the least she could do for betraying him. They both wished they could take it back, but the terrible truth was that they both liked the kiss.

**Geri: I'm too busy to proof read so sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Ikuto: Why'd you make me do that .**

**Amu: Cuz someone did her wrong last night.**

**Ikuto: And you take your pain out on me?**

**Geri: I'm the author, I can if I want!**

**Amu and Ikuto: Rate and Review. Share the story if you want us to make up.**


	18. Chapter 18: Drunk and Forgetful

**Geri: So hey guys 8D I'm back with this effing awesome chapter.**

**Amu: Torturer.**

**Ikuto: Bitch.**

**Geri: Anyway...sadly the ending is approaching thanks to a reade/bestie who helped formulate it two days ago on the release of the last chapter.**

**Amu: Yup this is gonna suck =.=**

**Ikuto: Oh shush...I sort of enjoy the "ending".**

**Geri: SO RATE AND REVIEW PEOPLES 3**

_** Recap**_

__They both wished they could take it back, but the terrible truth was that they both liked the kiss.

_**End Of Recap**_

_** Amu's POV**_

__I didn't know where I was, but I kept running. I ran as far as my legs would take me and finally I collapsed on the ground. My tears kept flowing and my eyes began to get misty. The world was turning black and all I could is the sound of a light feminine chuckle...

_**Ikuto's POV**_

__I wish from the bottom of my heart that I could take that kiss back, but I can't. Rin can't either. I didn't want to think about how that dam event happened, but it was stuck there in the back of my mind. I believe that's my punishment and I can live with that. Shuffling through alleyways like the stray cat I was, I headed to a well known baar most of the college kids I knew went to. On my way there, I saw Kukai pounding against the wall.

"Kukai?"

"Tsukiyomi?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"You're sister dumped me." He laughed bitterly.

"I got dumped too." I replied with a smirk.

"Wanna go in?" He motioned to the bar.

"That's where I was heading anyway." I opened the door and motioned him inside.

Inside the bar was loud rock'n'roll music with almost no lighting. The only light in the room came from the neon lights that were posted up in various places in the room. Kukai and I sat in two empty counter seats at the end of the bar calling over the bartender. the bartender was a young lady with red curly hair and dull grey eyes.

"What do you two fellas want?"

"I'll take a Jack and Coke." Kukai replied to the bartender.

"I'll take a Captain and Coke."

"Coming up." She chirped.

Not long after did she leave did she come back and within an hour Kukai and I were beginning to feel hazy from the many Miller Light and Corona we had gulped down. Kukai seemed more composed though and I motioned for him to come closer. With a little difficulty, Kukai edged closer to me and I smirked widely at him.

"Wonder what people are gonna do if someone started a fight?"

"What are you suggesting?" Fear flickering in his eyes.

"I'm saying, I want to start a fight!" I laughed hard and knocked into a guy behind.

"What the fuck is your problem, man?" The guy yelled.

I noted his drink had spilled all over him, "Sorry. Didn't mean to." Then, I chugged down another bottle.

"You're really asking for it, Pretty Boy." The sound in his voice sounded vaguely familiar.

"You like raping girls." I sneered, he was the guy who stabbed me back when I was Ryu.

"What was that?" He fumed.

"You heard me. Do you like raping young girls?" I snickered edging closer.

"Ikuto..." Kukai was edging toward me.

"I thought you seemed familiar. You're the boy we smashed up." The guy chuckled.

That's when I hit him square in the jaw and tackled him to the ground. He fought back and hit me in my gut; the wind was knocked out of me with ease. Kukai tackled him too, and tried to pry me off him. My mind was really hazy...then his side kick came in and hit me over the head with a chair and I was knocked out cold. The last thing I could hear is Kukai talking to Tadase. Wait Tadase...no it can't be!

_**Rachel's POV**_

_** -Moments after Amu collapsed-**_

I transported Amu to the building Gozen's son use to own. I looked out a wide window that had a beautiful view of the scenery of what seemed to be the back of the very tall building. There was a million trees that stretched far and wide beyond a few feet of the building. This whole floor smelled of blood, old blood to be exact. I was hoping the boss would clean up a little after himself or at least his son. I was currently on the 40th floor of the building, the very highest floor in the building. All the other floors were emptied out and I sighed at the quiet. It was comforting, but creepy all at the same time. It was like you could hear the screams of the tortured victims that were killed on this floor. I looked at Amu with a frown, her wrists and ankles were chained to the wall with little space to move. She was in a sitting position and was definately unconicous. This building was, as far as the public knew, abdandoned, so I left the building locking the door to the 40th floor.

I headed out into town and scoured the area for Ikuto. Sure enough, he was being reckless and had gotten himself into a bar fight. It seemed to be over and I made my way over to him.

"Tadase?" A boy with orangish brown hair said.

"No, I'm Rachel." I replied slowly. "I'll take him home."

"Your choice, not mine." He mumbled and left the bar.

I dragged Ikuto into my car and I drove back to the abandoned tower. When I pulled into the secret garage of the buiding, the blue haired man woke up.

"Do you know you're name?"

"Yeah. It's Ryu. Who are you?"

"I'm...Rachel...I'm your new superviser. Raven is busy at the moment." I replied slowly.

"Oh, is he ok?" He asked darkly.

"Yes of course, Ryu. Now here's your new assignment." A wicked idea filled my mind.

"I'm listening."

"You're new assignment is to kill a girl named Hinamori Amu."

"Understood, by when?"

"I'll leave that up to you. As long as she is dead. Hinamori-san is upstairs on the 40th floor. Now you can torture as much as you like, but don't be too cruel." I chuckled.

"Sure...Sure. I won't be too mean." Ryu chuckled back.

"Have fun, Ryu-kun." I replied. "I'll check up on you in two weeks."

"Sure thing. Not saying I'll need that much time." With that he walked off.

How cruel am I? I sat back in my chair and sighed heavily. This was going to be a long two weeks for Amu.

_** Amu's POV**_

__I woke up with a massive head ache and when I tried to to touch my forehead, I realized that I was chained to a wall. I looked up and saw Ikuto staring at me with lustful eyes. I sighed out in relief and this made him laugh with a darkness I never knew he had.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Why did you sigh out in relief?"

"Because it's just you, Ikuto." I smirked.

"Who's Ikuto? You must have me confused with someone else, I'm Ryu." His voice was completely serious.

"B-But...You're Ikuto...you're...you're..." I felt myself tear up. No I couldn't lose him again.

"Now that's a reaction I like to see." Ikuto, no, _Ryu_ had said and kneeled in front of me.

"Such a lovely young lady, I wonder what shit you did that made Easter so mad at you."

"What?"

"Easter asked me to kill you."' He smirked like it was nothing.

"But you can't..." I started to shiver as he held my hand.

"Don't worry, you're so beautiful.." I blushed. "I won't torture you. I'll make your death nice and sweet." He whispered against my ear.

"No, please..." I whispered back.

"Don't worry...I won't hurt you for now..." Ryu said coming closer.

"IKUTO STOP!" I yelled and tried to push him away.

Something seemed to click in his mind, but it only lasted a moment because he shook his head and came back to the position we had just left. I closed my eyes and prayed he would remember who he was.

_**Raven's POV**_

I headed to the Easter corperation and saw Rin walking toward the front desk, my anger faded away and I quickly threw my arms around her from behind. What was Rin doing here?

"Raven?"

"Hey, Rin-chan." I whispered against her ear.

"What are you-" I pulled toward an empty hallway and pinned her to a wall.

"Rin, I love you and I'm willing to hear you out. What happened back at Amu's apartment?"

"I...I betrayed you." She said softly.

"Well, that's pretty obvious." I said gruffly.

"No..I mean I really did betray you. I work for Easter now and I was sent to get Ikuto away from Amu. I knew the only way to do that was to use you to get close to him." I let her go and looked at the ground.

"So you don't love me, do you?" I said shakily.

"No, Raven. I do love you. I hated using you like that."

"No. If you did, you would have told me what you had been hired to do from the start. You had a choice and you chose to follow orders." I said harshly.

"Raven...I'm sorry." I turned away from her and started to walk back to the enterance.

"Sorry isn't enough sometimes." I replied slowly.

"I know." Was the last reply I heard.

_**Ryu's POV**_

__I had kissed the pinkette and she had a cute blush on her face. I didn't feel like torturing a beautiful girl when other _things_ could be done. Chuckling, I side glanced at Amu and I felt like I knew her. Well, I had always thought that ever since the first time I saw her. I sighed, my mind felt hazy and out of place. It was like I was hung over, but never went to the party. Amu had tears streaking down her face and I felt a pang of saddness.

"So what did you do?"

"I don't know." Amu sighed.

"Tell me what you've been doing these past few months."

"Dealing with an asshole." She smirked.

"Now who's the poor bitch?" I laughed.

"Oh, no one in particular." I could tell she was holding in a laugh.

"You're a good kisser." I smirked. "For a kid."

"I am not a kid." She pouted.

"You look like one. Except you're a bit more attractive than one."

"Oh and what is that suppose to suggest?" She smirked.

"I want to kiss you again." I smirked back.

"You know, a kidnapper isn't suppose to take a liking in the person they kidnap."

"Well, I didn't kidnap you. I'm your personal kiss of death."

"Oh, the irony in those words." She smiled weakly.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing." She laughed.

"Just for that, Ima kiss you again." I chuckled and kissed her long and hard.

_**Amu's POV**_

__I didn't really _hate_ my situation, but I didn't love it either. My heart kept skipping a beat everytime he gave me a kiss or whenever he held my hand. But I had to face the fact that he wouldn't know what it really meant for me. For us; not that he would remember that there was an "us". Sighing into the current kiss he was giving me, I tried to move my hands. Recently, I figured out if I pulled hard enough, my hands would slip through the chains. I silently thanked my mother for her family to always have small hands. Tugging again, Ryu took hold of my wrists and chuckled harder than earlier.

"Don't get any ideas. Or else I'll do something that will only benefit me."

He gave me a long lusty look.

"That is, unless you like it." He licked his lips.

"Hmph. Like I would like anything you would do to me," I scoffed.

"Oh really? Then why did you man into those last few kisses, hm?"

"I did not moan." I groaned.

"Oh yes you did, and I can make you do it again." Ryu was getting closer to me again, My breathing hitched.

"Back off."

"What? You're not getting excited are you?" He said raising an eye brow.

"What kind of pervert are you?" I yelled.

"Hmph. That hurts, ya know, Amu?"

"I never told you my name."

"You didn't have to, someone else did."

"Of course.." She seemed a little disappointed.

"So, who's Ikuto?" I'll gain her trust then in her weakest point, I'll attack.

"My best friend since like the second or third grade. But, he got kidnapped after my fifth grade graduation."

"Oh, I see you still deeply care for him." I said sarcastically.

"Shut up, he meant the world to me. He always will."

"Why?" I felt jealous for some reason.

"Because I loved him. Still love him." Her voice was warm.

"You should sleep. Here, I'll unlock these. But don't even think about leaving."

"Ok." Obviously thankful for my choice.

I carefully unlocked the chains and watched her fall asleep. She was sweet, it's a shame the world won't have her for much longer.

**Geri: So that kicks that off.**

**Amu: Oh shit o.o Is he gonna rape me D:**

**Ikuto: It isn't a rape if you like it Amu-koi**

**Amu: Shut up. =.= I hate you.**

**Ikuto: Love you too, Amu.**

**Geri: Rate and Review please 3**


	19. Chapter 19: Die or Come with Me

**Geri: hello There :D Hope you all had an amazing father's day :)**

**Amu: Ughhhhh**

**Ikuto: What? Not my fault your dad doesnt like me.**

**Amu: Yes it is,**

**Geri: He met your dad o.o**

**Ikuto&Amu:...**

**Recap**

I carefully unlocked the chains and watched her fall asleep. She was sweet, it's a shame the world won't have her for much longer.

**End of Recap**

_**Amu's POV**_

There was a bright light when my eyes fluttered open, I sat up and took in my surroundings. I was still in a dark grey room with a wonderful view of the greenery outside. Too bad the place smelled like old rotting blood; then my head snapped up. I've been in this place before! I knew it felt familar...this was the tower where Ikuto was held when he was kidnapped. Hastily, I got up and walked around the room; Ryu /Ikuto wasn't around. Tiptoeing, I crept out of the room and moved down the hall. Right as I was about to reach the elevator door, I was pinned against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Ry-Ryu!" I stammered, feeling heat rush to my face.

"What? You thought I would let you get away that easily?" He smirked.

"I was hoping you were gone." I retorted.

"Of course you did." His hand held mine and gave it a squeeze. "Come along."

Reluctuntly, I followed Ikuto down the hall and instead of going back into the room where I thought I would be chained up again, we went into a spacious bedroom. I thought this was a work building not a former apartment. Ryu motioned to the bed and I raised an eye brow.

"Go stay on the bed."

"Why? Are you gonna rape me?" I groaned.

"It's not called a rape if you like it, Amu." He stated in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Who says I'll like it?" I glared.

"Oh Amu, I could tell you liked the kisses I gave you yesterday." He replied evenly.

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically and blushed a bit.

"Your blush gives you away, _Amu._" Crap, he was using his seductive voice.

"S-Shut up!" I snapped at him.

"What's wrong?" Ryu smirked cornering at the edge of the bed.

"N-Nothing! Back off."

"No." Ryu smiled devilishly and pushed me onto the bed.

The bed was a king sized one with silk violet covers and had a foam-like mattress. I closed my eyes and waited to see what he would do next. After five minutes of silence I opened my eyes, not even 2 inches away was Ryu's face; his eyes staring directly into mine. That's when I noticed that he never let my hand go.

"You're so cute.." Ryu smiled.

"What?"

"You were expecting me to kiss you again, didn't you?"

"I DID NOT, YOU IDIOT!"

"Uh huh...so tell me more about yourself."

"Why? It's not like it matters since I'm going to die soon."

Ryu grew quiet with a darkness in his eyes that I haven't seen since Raven had told him he didn't have much time left. Instinctively, I kissed him to get him out of the creepy trance. Just like before.

_**Ryu's POV**_

I knew I shouldn't feel anything at all for the pinkette, but when she told the fact that she would die soon; I felt a hot knot form in my throat. It was absurd to admit that I was actually pissed off. How could I feel that way? I didn't know this girl nor did I need her. But why was I getting mad? In the middle of all my thoughts, something soft and warm pressed itself against my lips. My eyes refocused themselves to find Amu kissing me intentively. Probably trying to get my attention.

"If you're going to kiss me everytime I ignore you, I'll do that more." I smirked.

My mood had lightened itself.

"S-Shut u-u-up! I only d-d-did because you had this creepy t-trance!" She stuttered.

"You're too cute." I chuckled and squeezed her hand again.

"Blue."

"What?"

"My favorite color is blue."

"Oh." Suddenly, I felt a lot better.

"And my favorite animal is a cat."

"Why a cat?"

"Because the guy I love acts like one. Always aloof and sneaky." A light smile played on her lips.

"I see." My anger inched its way back into my mind.

"What's your favorite band?" Her head tilted slightly to the side, coaxing a smile from me.

"My Chemical Romance."

"I think I have my ipod on me! I have a few of their songs on there." She replied and rummaged through her pockets.

"Well? Do you have it?"

"Yeah! Here put this in," She murmured slipping one of the ear plugs into my right ear.

Music started to through the earplugs and I hummed along while Amu searched for the song she wanted to show me.

"Damn, looks like the song isn't here." Her eyes mirrored her disappointment.

"It's ok." I replied.

Nothing changed for the next couple of days; Amu and I continued to talk and get to know each other. Before I knew it, two weeks were up and Rachel was coming through the door of my bedroom where Amu now stayed. Rachel gasped at the sight of us. I, however, didn't see what was the big deal. Amu was asleep with my right arm under her, her head was positioned on my chest, and she had her right arm placed across my chest.

"What are you doing?" Rachel

"Well, I was sleeping, but you just woke me up."

"I mean with the pinkette."

"I think you can see that for yourself."

"Yeah, but you know you still have to carry out the assignment or else I will."

I gulped and looked down at the sleeping beauty.

"I'll do it."

"Alright." Rachel said looking me dead in the eye and closed the door.

_**Utau's POV**_

I finally had a little free time to spend with buddies, mostly Kukai. Life was finally looking up, my singing career was really picking up and on top of that Kukai and I got back together. I didn't even remember why we had broken up. Waltzing into the ramen shop where Kukai told me to meet him, I opened up my phone. There was still no text messages from Amu or Ikuto, at first I thought that they were just busying themselves having _fun_..but it's been two weeks and I'm getting worried.

"Hey, Hoshina!" Kukai hollered, bringing over two bowls of ramen.

"Kukai, I told you, you can call me by my first name." I smiled at him and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So how are you, _Utau?"_ Kukai smirked.

"Fine, but have you heard from Amu or Ikuto lately?"

"Uh..no why?"

"They haven't spoken to anyone for two weeks." I said looking at the texts from Yaya and Rima.

"Well, I was with Ikuto at a bar..." He smiled lightly. "We both got drunk and this girl picked Ikuto up."

"It wasn't Amu?"

"Hinamori dumped him."

"What?"

"Yeah. That's why he was at the bar."

"Who was the girl who picked him?" Anger was clearly showing on my face.

"A girl named Rachel that looked a lot like Tadase. Maybe his twin?"

"T-twin?" I flipped the table over when I stood up so suddenly.

"I thought it was ok?" He said edging back in his seat.

"I have to find him! Now. Amu too. Hurry up! Call up the gang we need a lot of help!" I yelled and ran out of the shop.

_**Ryu's POV**_

Could I really kill Amu? No, that much was clear to me. But why? I shouldn't have allowed myself to open up to her. The pocket knife in my hand felt smooth against my fingers and I sighed; Amu was asleep, this is my chance. Turning toward her, I poised the knife above her heart...I could do this. Breathing in slowly and being as quiet as possible, I willed myself to bring the knife down, but my arm wouldn't move downward. My heart started to beat faster, why wouldn't my arm go down, why wouldn't the knife pierce her heart? I carried the pinkette bridal style and chained her up again in the room I first saw her in. Unconciously, I pulled out Amu's ipod and clicked shuffle. This unbearable song came on. (I do not own!)

**Self Conclusion by Spill Canvas**

_"Fade in, start the scene  
>Enter beautiful girl<br>But things are not what they seem  
>As we stand at the edge of the world."<br>_

I stood there in front of Amu and realized that's where she stood.

_Excuse me sir,  
>But I had plans to die tonight<br>Oh, and you are directly in my way  
>And I bet you're gonna say it's not right<em>

What was I going to do? I stood between her and death. I smiled at the thought of killing off every single person who would dare try to kill her with me on guard.

_My reply:  
>Excuse me miss,<br>But do you have the slightest clue  
>Of exactly what you just said to me<br>And exactly who you're talking to?  
>She said, "I don't care, you don't even know me."<br>I said, "I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully."  
>Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion<br>Of self conclusion in one simplified motion  
>You see the trick is that you're never supposed to act on it<br>No matter how unbearable this misery gets_

This verse sorta spoke of how I had first spoke to her when I saw her chained to the wall.__

_You make it sound so easy to be alive  
>But tell me how am I supposed to seize this day<br>When everything inside of me has died  
>My reply:<br>Trust me girl  
>I know your legs are pleading to leap<br>But I offer you this easy choice  
>Instead of dying, living with me<br>_

Could I offer her that choice? Did I want to?

_She said, "Are you crazy? You don't even know me."  
>I said, "I know but I'd like to change that soon, hopefully."<br>Yeah, we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
>Of self conclusion in one simplified motion<br>You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it  
>No matter how unbearable this misery gets<em>

_I would be lying if I said that things would never get rough  
>And all this cliche motivation, it could never be enough<br>I could stand here all night trying to convince you  
>But what good would that do? My offer stands and you must choose<em>

I could offer Amu the world if I wanted, I had to get her out of here regardless of her choice.__

_"All right, you win, but I only give you one night  
>To prove yourself to be better than my attempt at flight<br>I swear to God if you hurt me I will leap  
>I will toss myself from these very cliffs<br>And you'll never see it coming."  
>"Settle precious, I know what you're going through<br>Cause ten minutes before you got here I was gonna jump too."_

_Yeah we all flirt with the tiniest notion  
>Of self conclusion in one simplified motion<br>You see the trick is that you're never supposed act on it  
>No matter how unbearable this misery gets<em>

I stared at the ipod, it had died as the last verse had finished playing. My mind was set, I couldn't kill Amu. We had to get away. Right as I thought that, a shiver went through me as I imagined her bloody with cuts and bruises. Cuts and bruises I had made on her body. The image morphed into Utau in that position...would Easter hurt Utau if I didn't take care of this assignment?

_**Normal POV**_

Rachel walked into the Easter building with confidence. If Ikuto wasn't going to carry out the job, she could just report it to Mr. Gozen and he could take care of it. She smiled at her work, Tadase was going to be ok. Her index finger lightly pushed on the red elevator button and she stepped inside as the doors opened. A beautiful piano piece served as the elevator music; the elevator climbed the next 20 floors to its destination. After getting out of the elevator, Rachel sauntered into the main office of Mr. Gozen, he sat at his desk glaring at her.

"Have you accomplished your task?"

"Not yet, I left it to your step-son."

"And?"

"He's grown feelings for her."

"I see. Well, he'll carry out the task whether he wants to or not."

"How?" I inquired curiously.

"Well, his sister might be a good person to persuade him." He motioned to the locked door in the room.

"You have her?"

"Yes. She was snooping around, she'll be useful. I'll head to the tower with her in my custody."

"Yes, sir."

"And Rachel?" He caught her before she left the room.

"Yes?"

"Our deal is still in motion."

"Yes, ." I smiled at him.

**Geri: So I was thinking maybe two more chapters?**

**Amu: That should be enough!**

**Ikuto: Evil...pure evil.**

**Geri: What o.o**

**Ikuto: You almost made me stab Amu.**

**Amu: Almost.**

**Ikuto: Whatever!**

**Geri: -texting-**

**Ikuto: He doesn't loove you!**

**Geri&Amu: SHUT UP!**

**Amu: Rate, Review, Share :) **

**Ikuto: -creepy voice- the end is near o.o**


	20. Chapter 20: The Reason

**Geri: So my morning has just been AMAZING :) So I thought I would post another chapter today.**

**Amu: Wow two chaps in a row in a day.**

**Ikuto: Well she is gonna be gone all week next week.**

**Geri: Yes so the goal is to end the story before then!**

**Amu: Ahaha so let's get this started!**

**Recap:**

"Yes, ." I smiled at him.

**End of Recap**

_**Amu's POV**_

I woke up chained up to the wall again. What happened? I fell asleep on Ryu last night, I blushed at my thoughts. That sounded so awkward... I moved my wrists and tried to slip through the holds. When I had my right hand free, I realized that two people were in the room. One was Ryu and the other was a middle aged man with a balding head with many wrinkles. But then I relaized that the man held Utau at gun point.

"R-Ryu? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry, Amu." He whispered and he poised a large sharpened knife toward me.

_**Ryu's POV**_

I walked closer to her and closer until the knife was at the edge of her shirt. All the while, I wanted to change who I was..I wish I was someone else. My head began to hurt with immense pain and I fell to the floor on my knees. Flashes of imagines went through my mind, all of Amu Hinamori. I stood up shakily and kept moving, I had to save Utau. Mr. Gozen was holding her at gun point not far behind me. A song started to play in my head...(I do not own)

**The Reason by hoobastank**

_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

The verse played loudly in my head as I cruelly cut Amu's arms. Her cries were barely a muffle by the music, but her tears were unbearable to see. The blood trickled down her arms creating a spider web-like design on her pale skin. __

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<em>

My mind felt so guilty...Amu didn't deserve this...I needed to change this situation. I needed to change myself, but I was doing this for Utau's sake. Amu whimpered again as I made the cut Rachel had marked, deeper than before. There was a loud gun shot and I turned to see that Mr. Gozen was laying on the ground secreting blood. That's when I was hit over the head with a chair. I was knocked out cold.

-time skip to an hour later-

"Is he ok?" Utau...

"Yeah I think so. Ryu?" Amu's voice called._  
><em>"Why are you calling me Ryu?" I replied scrathing my head.

"Because your name is Ryu." Amu retorted.

"No. You've known me since you were in the second grade and you still don't know my name is Ikuto?"

"What?" She looked at me stunned.

"My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto and what the hell happened to you?" I yelled looking at her cuts and bruises.

"You happened. Or Ryu happened." Utau sighed.

"What?" That's when all the previous events ran through my mind like a slide show put on fast forward.

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
>It's something I must live with every day<br>And all the pain I put you through  
>I wish that I could take it all away<br>And be the one who catches all your tears  
>That's why I need you to hear<em>

I backed away from Amu..how could I do that to her? She never deserved that...but it was for Utau. I held my face in my hands, that was no excuse, I could have done something to help both of them. I ran away from the two girls who really loved me and never looked back as they called my name.__

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<br>And the reason is you  
>And the reason is you<br>And the reason is you  
><em>_**Normal POV**_

_I'm not a perfect person  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<br>_

Ikuto walked through the damp streets of his hometown. It had been two years since he left this place. It was chilly for June and a light rain was falling in the area. The blue haired boy laughed, the rain had mixed with his tears. He hadn't cried in 5 months, but seeing the apartment that protected him from the girl he had severely hurt had shook him so hard on the inside that tears were forced out of him. Ikuto had traveled the world and played the violin for large crowds. All the money he had earned on his trip, he had given to people who treated him nice or who needed it. During one of his trips in the United States, he had used his assassin skills to help capture the D.C. seral killer.

Soon he had answered his sister's pestering phone calls and was convinced to come home. He prayed for the girl's safety and walked on toward his old home. The home was worn out now, but it was still brimming with life and warmth. Something he had deprived himself of for so many years.. With a shivering hand, he opened the door see two young chidren running around.

"Eru! Daichi!" A familar voice called.

Out from the photo room came a tall woman with delicately tied blonde pigtails. She wore a dark blue cotton vest with a white dress shirt under, dark blue jeans, and a wedding ring sat on her finger.

"Utau-koi, get the kids; they're going to break that vase again!" A hyper voice called from the kitchen.

Out of the kitchen came a taller man with worn out brown spikey hair and an easy going smile playing on his face. He picked up the little boy and carried him away upstairs. His black dress shirt was streaked with flour and his khakis were browned with chocolate frosting. He turned around and gasped at the sight of Ikuto.

"T-Tsukiyomi?"

"Ikuto?" Utau went to tears as she threw her arms around her long lost brother.

"Hey there, Utau."

"Ikuto...where have you been?"

"All over the world."

That earned Ikuto a strong slap on the cheek, Utau was crying more.

"You idiot, you missed Daichi and Eru being born!"

" Calm down, Utau-koi."

"I won't! How can he just come back here, like nothing happened?" She turned to Ikuto. "How?"

"It's ok, Kukai, I deserve it." Ikuto said before Kukai said more.

"You're damn right that you do, after all you put Amu through!"

"Amu.." His voice was distant and full of regret.

"Yeah, Amu. She was bawling for a whole year!" Utau raged on.

"I never wanted to hurt her."

Kukai put a hand on his shoulder, "I know. SO does she."

"I'm gonna go see Amu."

"No. She isn't home right now."

"Where is she?"

"She goes to different places now, we have no idea where she went."

Ikuto ruffled Eru and Daichi's hair and ran out the door.

"I'm going to find Amu!"

Not long did it take him to find his beloved pinkette. She was smiling at a picture frame in her hands and had small crystal tears slidig down her rosy cheeks.

"It's not smart to be out in the rain without an umbrella." Ikuto said coolly.

He noticed the picture she was holding was their fifth grade shot.

"Ikuto?" Her tears had finally stopped as a huge smile spread on her lips..

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<em>

_**Amu's POV**_

Was Ikuto really here? I studied the features of the man before me, it was Ikuto. My tears had stopped or maybe I just couldn't tell the difference between those and the tear drops of the rain. I smiled widely at the man I loved and planted a huge slap across his face. He smirked at my reaction and pulled me into his arms.

_I've found a reason to show  
>A side of me you didn't know<br>A reason for all that I do  
>And the reason is you<em>

"I'm sorry." I struggled in his grip.

"I deserve more than that," I replied, feeling tears coming down.

"You deserve the world. You deserve more than me."

"No, I deserve two years worth of attention from you!" I shouted at the idiot.

"Yes, that too." He whispered in my ear, hugging me closer.

"I..."

"I love you," Ikuto whispered. "And I'm sorry for putting you through all this pain.."

"Well...I'm sorry for slapping you," I replied blushing.

"Let's get you out of this rain..."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"Rachel and Tadase are ok now..."

"Really?"

"Yeah, Raven saved Tadase and we helped Rachel straighten out herself."

"Oh...so are you and Tadase..?"

"No."

"Oh." A smile creeped onto Ikuto's lips and I smiled back.

Ikuto walked me home and I took a hot shower, when I came out, I found Ikuto marveling at the apartment. I quickly dressed in a pale rose pink tank top and dark blue shorts.

"Onii-chan?" Ami called suddenly, throwing herself at Ikuto.

"Hey, Ami.." Ikuto embraced her in a bear hug.

"Why don't we all sleep...? It's late."

"Fine, Onee-chan, Good night guys."

"So, let's go sleep?" I said, raising an eye brow.

"Yeah, I'll sleep in the guest room, good night Amu."

"You owe me two years worth of attention, remember?"

"Oh...well if you want me in your bed that badly..."

"BAKA!"

He kissed my forehead and held my hand, "I missed you too."

"Ikuto.." His name escaped my lips.

"Well, let's sleep.." Ikuto tugged my hand along and led me to my room.

We settled into my bed and assumed the position of the last time we slept in the same bed.

"Ikuto?"

"Yes?"

"Can you promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise you won't ever leave me again."

"I promise."

He shifted away from me and crouched on all fours on top of me and looked me dead in the eye.

"I promise to you, Hinamori Amu, that I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, will always be binded to you and will never leave your side ever again." Then he kissed me with a passion and a need that I have been deprived of for so long. "Unless of course, you want me to." His tone dropped slightly.

"And I, Hinamori Amu, promise you, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, that I will always want you no matter what."

Ikuto kissed me again, laid beside me, and in no time we fell asleep.

**Geri: Oh gosh that took awhile.**

**Ikuto: You're so corny. That promise was sooooo corny.**

**Amu: Shut up! I loved this chapter.**

**Ikuto: Why because I got to come back to you?**

**AMu: No because I got to slap you.**

**Ikuto:...**

**AMu: Rate. Review. Share.**


	21. Chapter 21: Tying Loose Ends

**Geri: So this is the last chapter T.T**

**Ikuto: Yup.**

**Amu: Finally.**

**Geri: My first fanfic...Thank you for all the support and love you gave to this story :) It really helped-!**

**Ikuto: *covers Geri's mouth* Shut up and let them read the chapter!**

**Amu: Ikuto -.-''**

**Chapter 21: Tying Loose Ends**

_**Normal POV**_

The rain hadn't stopped and everywhere you looked there was a hard down pour pounding on the red roofs of small towns and cities of Japan. Most of the time, people say that the myth about rain is that they are the tears of Angel's crying. But are those tears of happiness or sorrow? Joy or regret? Well, I suppose you could figure that out from the weight of the rain. Normally, you would rarely see people walking out in the rain, but a girl with long white hair that stopped just above her ankles and wore it like Utau, which is two pigtails tied in two black bows with white ruffles around the edges, was clutching a maroon umbrella that didn't seem to protect her from the rain that well. Her ruby eyes looked before her and mirrored her feelings. She was obviously sad and obviously didn't know where she was heading.

Right as it started to thunder and the wind picked up, a corvet pulled up in front of her. The blue tinted window rolled down to reveal a familiar face; it was Raven. His eyes, the color of freshy grown leaves in the spring, stared at her ruby ones and gave Rin a small smile.

"You know, it's not smart to walk around the rain."

"I know.."

"Do you need a ride home?"

"I don't really have a home anymore." She joked.

"What do you mean?" Raven obviously didn't understand her deeper meaning behind that message.

"I don't have a home. Home is with you," Rin said bluntly, not looking him in the eye.

"Oh.." A smile creeped onto his face- her favorite smile to be exact.

"So can I go home?" Rin wouldn't meet his gaze anymore.

"Yeah, I guess you can."

Rin flashed him the happiest smile he had ever seen her made and pulled open the passenger seat door. Their fingers interlaced with each other and the young couple smiled at each other. The rain outside seemed to lighten at that moment, if for only a minute, and the two were finally home.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

___When will she wake up,_ I thought patiently. My fingers fingered her necklace that I had given her years ago, that seemed like a century since then compared to all the events that had happened. My right hand held Amu's left one and my left hand snaked its way into one of my front pockets. It brought out a red velvet box and I started to wonder if it was the right time to ask her. Orginally, I had found the ring that sat inside the small box on my trip around the world. Well, it wasn't really a trip, it was more like a runaway attempt. Anyway, I had found it in Europe and immediately thought of Amu. It was a bit pricey, but I knew the ring would be worth it. The door knob turned slightly and creaked open, quickly I hid the box.

"Are you guys awake yet? It's already 11 o'clock." Ami complained, sitting on Amu's bed.

"Amu~" I cooed in her ear.

"Mmmm..." She mumbled and pulled the covers over her pink head.

"Amu...Amu, love, wake up." I whispered in her ear.

"Noo...five more minutes..." She murmured.

"You might not like this, Amu..." I whispered again and nipped at her ear, not too hard, but hard enough to wake her.

She shot up from the bed, holding her ear and a bright red blush had painted itself on her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" She yelled at me.

"You wouldn't wake up." I replied smugly.

"Ima slap that smug look off your face, Tsukiyomi Ikuto!" She barked.

"Now that's no way to treat the guy who is going to propose to you." I smirked.

"What?" Her face was priceless.

"You heard me."

"P-P-P-P-P-PURPOSE?" She squeaked and stuttered.

"Mhmm," I said and pulled out the little velvet box.

"Onee-chan! Look at the pretty ring!" Ami squealed as I opened the box and got on one knee at the side of the bed.

"I-Ikuto.." Her voice was faltering at the sight of the pretty ring. It was almost exactly like the ring I had left her before I was kidnapped, but had a bigger pink and blue diamond with little white diamonds sitting beside it.

"Hinamori Amu, will you marry me?" Not exacly the perfecct time or place to prupose, but what better way to do it?

She was silent for a long time and didn't say anything. She was frozen on the bed, looking me straight in the eye. It was as if she was searching my face, as if waiting for me to say I was joking and let's move on with our day.

"Amu, did you hear me?" My smile was fading...was she thinking about saying no?

"I...I..." Amu still seemed to be at a loss of words.

"I see," I said and closed the box up and got up up. Of course she wasn't going to say yes.

"Onii-chan?" Ami asked. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere away from here." I said almost at the front door.

"WAIT!" Amu cried and her little arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "Wait.."

"Amu.."

"I love you. I've always loved you. I..I just...it..I can't say it correctly. Damn, why do I have to spazz out right now?" She murmured against my back, I could feel her tears.

"Amu, don't cry, please?"

"Shut up."

I did.

"It just feels unreal to be asked that by you. To be able to stay by your side is like a dream... You've been gone for so long, I thought you didn't exsist anymore..." Her tears became stronger. "I thought the dream was over."

I turned around and hugged her tight, "It's not a dream, baka."

"Liar..." She mumbled against my shoulder.

"The dream just started to get good."

"What?"

"Now, I'm going to ask you one more time," I smirked and got back down on one knee.

"I-Ikuto!" She said in a whinig tone.

I held out the box to her and opened the lid, "Hinamori Amu, will you marry me? Please say yes."

"Baka.." She was still lightly crying. "Of course, I'm going to say yes."

I smiled at her, stood up, and hugged her, "Good. For a moment there I thought you were going to say no."

"Eh hem." Ami coughed. "The Ring on the finger, remember?"

"Oh right." I tore myself away from her and placed her engagement ring on her ring finger. It fit perfectly.

"So, what do you want for breakfast?" I smiled at her.

"Anything, haha."

"I want chocolate chip pancakes!" Ami squealed raising her hand.

"You are such a kid." Amu and I said in unison.

"Shut up." Ami pouted.

With that we were out the door and heading to the nearest place that served chocolate chip pancakes.

_**Rachel's POV**_

__I propped myself on my elbows and looked beside me. Next to me, slept Tadase who was still had a small scar on his forehead from the accident. I kissed it lightly and smiled at the smile he made. Sure this brother complex I had use to be fake just to follow Utau, but now I didn't doubt that I had a thing for my borther. It was weird for both of us when I blurted it out after we got home, but we somehow overcame it.

"Morning, Tadase-kun."

"Morning, Rachel-chan."

"How are you feeling?"

"Rachel-chan, it's been a few years since the accident. You don't need to ask me that anymore." He chuckled.

"Oh, fine." I smiled at him.

"But thanks for caring." Tadase grinned at me.

"I'm your sister, it's my duty to worry about you."

"I know." His smile only got bigger.

"Let's go out for breakfast?" I suggested.

"Sure, I'll grab the keys," Tadase replied and got out of the bed.

We went into the garage and headed out to our favorite breakfast cafe.

_**Utau's POV**_

__"Kukai, hurry up! Daichi and Eru are getting irritated waiting." I called.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He yelled back, coming down the stairs.

"You always take too long!" I complained.

"No duh." He smirked and kissed my cheek.

"Mommy! Mommy! Daichi pulled my hair!" Eru cried and tugged on my skirt.

"Daichi.." I glared at the little boy.

"She kicked me!" He yelled in protest.

"I did not! Mommy fix my hair!" Eru pleaded.

"Get in the car." I barked at the twins.

"You're too harsh on them, Hoshina." Kukai chuckled calling me my old name.

"It's Souma. Not Hoshina." I corrected him.

"Yes, Hun." He chuckled again and we all filed into the car.

"Where do you guys want to go for breakfast?"

"That cafe! That cafe with the awesome scenery!" Eru said mimicing my tone of voice.

"Yeah! Yeah! I want Banana Nutella Crepes again!" Daichi laughed clapping his hands.

"OK. Ok." Kukai said and backed out of the drive way.

_**Rin's POV**_

My cheeks were still rosy from last night's events and I protectively held Raven's hand as we drove to the Honey-Jam Cafe (love this place best crepes EVER.). When he found a nice parking spot near the enterance, we spotted Amu, Ikuto, Ami.

"Hey, guys!" I called.

"Long time no see!" Amu smiled and hugged Raven and I.

"Hey, Amu-chan."

"How are you,Raven?" She smiled at him. A bit too pleasant for my taste.

"Hey Iku-tan."

"Don't call me that, Raven."

"Awhhh..but you use to love that name when you were little."

"SHUT UP." Ikuto's face was turning a light pink.

"Oi! Hinamori! Tsukiyomi!"

"Kukai? Utau?" Amu's smie seemed to grow larger.

"Amu-senpai! Amu-senpai!" A set of twins called and hugged Amu.

"Hey Daichi, Eru. Wow, you guys have grown big!"

"Uncle Ikuto!" The two cried and threw themselves in Ikuto's arms.

"Amu-chan!" Tadase's voice rang out.

"Utau-chan!" Rachel's identical voice called.

"Tadase!" Amu threw herself into Tadase's arms.

Ikuto was looking **very** pissed off, Amu detached herself from him and walked back to Ikuto's side.

"Well why don't we all go inside and eat?" Ami suggested, her stomach rumbling.

"Yeah, let's eat!" Kukai moaned in hunger.

They all agreed and we walked inside the building. While we waited to be seated, Utau noticed the ring that now sat on Amu's ring finger.

"Amu..is that what I think it is?" Utau raised an eye brow at Amu.

"Uhm...yes?" A dark blush appeared on her cheeks.

"I proposed to Amu this morning."

"Perfect way to wake up in the morning." Kukai lauhed.

_**Normal POV**_

The group of good friends ordered their food and talked amongst themselves about the news in their lives. a month or so later, Amu and Ikuto's wedding was held and not too long after that did Amu become pregnant with their first born, Ran. The group was overjoyed with the news and Raven was happy to report that he and Rin were to be married soon as well. Their lives seemed to be going their way and Rin had managed to take control of the Easter corporation and chaos was finally diminished. And if you looked at the sky you would have seen a light rain falling from the cottony clouds. The angels were crying with joy for them for the first time.

**Geri: Uhm good ending?**

**Amu: Ugh I had to have a baby with the neko baka?**

**Ikuto: You know you wish it were true!**

**Geri: Again thank you for the support you gave to this story and the critism for some haha :) I was thinking of making a story of Amu dead and stuffs and not continuing "Live when you're dead" just yet because I'm still not sure of a plot for that story x3 If you have any suggestions please pm me. But I am also thinking of writing a fanfic based on "Kimi ni Todoke" one of my favorite animes of all time. **

** THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**


End file.
